Student of the Specter
by TheTruthNeverLies
Summary: Naruko became the student of Scorpion. When she returns to Konoha will she chose to forgive the wrong done to her or will she chose revenge pairing undecided
1. a new sensei

A thick fog consumed everything in sight as a little girl no older than five fled from a mob of men hunting her down. It was always like this she never knew what she did, she tried to be nice she tried to be good but no matter how hard she tried they just seemed to hate her. She was even kicked from her orphanage for reasons unknown to her. She had no friends no family, no who cared for her. She tripped as she tried to get away from her pursuers; she looked up into the blank faces of the villager. She thought of screaming but it wouldn't do her any good, no one would save her, only one had in her past ever tried and he wasn't here. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt something warm splatter over her, as she heard screaming. She wanted to open her eyes to see what was going on but she was too scared to. Finally she opened her eyes to see all the corpse surrounding her, she looked down at herself she was covered in blood.

"What is your name child?" a cool dead tone said she turned and looked up to see white pupil less eyes. The man wore a black hood with a yellow face mask; he wore black under armor and yellow armor his belt had a strange marking on it he had a sword strapped to his back. She feared this man she didn't know what he was playing at he had just killed her attackers and he didn't have as much as a scratch, and something inside her was telling her to run, run from this man, but her legs wouldn't carry her.

"My name is Naruko," she said weakly. After she was sure he wasn't going to kill her she asked a little more bravely, "what is your name?"

"My name," he said in the same cool dead tone, "you do not need to know my name you will call me Master or Sensei."

"Naruko get away from him!" called a man in a dog mask he was flanked by two more masked ninja.

"I have saved this child's life so there for it belongs to me now, stop me if you can," he said in the same cool tone. Naruko recognized the dog masked shinobi he had saved her before but she was tired of this village, she was tired of always looking over her shoulder.

"No," she whispered.

"Naruko what did you say?" Dog asked.

"No I am going with Sensei," she said her eyes hardened, she felt a large hand on her shoulder and they both vanished without a trace.

"Senpai what do we do?" asked a weasel masked shinobi.

"We tell Hokage-Sama the truth," the dog masked shinobi said as the three of them vanished.

**Seven years later**

A rave haired boy was in a particularly bad mood he was to be put on a team with two losers from his class this was just going to slow him down especially if he had any of those annoying fan girls, God how he hated those fan girls. He opened the door to the class moving to his usual seat in the back of the class room looking out the window wondering which of these losers he would be stuck with. Slowly students began to file in the class room. Finally the banshees arrived, "I win Ino-pig!" he heard Sakura shout.

"In your dreams billboard brow I won!" Ino shouted.

"My big toe crossed before you did Ino-pig!"

"Sasuke looks like your fan club is here," called an equally annoying voice but this one was surprisingly more masculine considering the source. He turned to glare at Idate Morino, who was sitting behind Kiba laughing.

"Sasuke-Kun, may I sit next to you?" Sakura asked.

"No I am going to sit next to him!" Ino shouted. Sasuke didn't say anything it didn't it didn't matter how many times he turned them down they did not leave him alone.

"Alright sit down so I can assign your teams," Iruka said the class fell silent. He listed off the teams and when he reached team seven he took a deep breath before he read it.

"Team seven Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Yes," Sakura shouted.

"And Morino Idate," Iruka didn't even finish saying the name as Sakura's head hit the desk in disappointment, Sasuke felt like this could not be any worse. Why could he have someone like Hinata sure she was weak but at least she didn't bother him.

"Team eight will be comprised of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata. Team nine is Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Alright go to lunch and when you return you will meet your Jounin Sensei," Iruka said. Sasuke was the first one out of the room so he could avoid his fan club. At the end of lunch he went back to the room where the jounin came to collect their students soon the only ones left was team seven. Three hours later Idate was throwing a ball against the wall bouncing it back to him. When the thrown ball was about to hit the door it opened, hitting a grey haired jounin in the head, as he stepped into the room.

"You're late!" shouted Idate and Sakura.

"My first impression of you all… I don't like you," he said in a bored tone, Sasuke looked dumbfounded at their new Sensei, "meet me on the roof in five minutes," then he was gone again.

"So that is our Sensei?" Sasuke asked in shock. They all got to their feet and made their way to the top of the roof. When they arrived they say their sensei leaning against a rail.

"Well let's take this time to get to know each other, so tell me about yourselves" Kakashi said in the same bored tone.

"Like what do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Tell us your name, like, dislikes, hobbies dreams," Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you start show us how it's done," Idate said grinning.

"Very well my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes I don't wanna tell you my hobbies I have a few as for my dreams I haven't really thought about it, next is you pinkie," Kakashi said. Sakura frowned at her nickname.

"My name Haruno Sakura, I like…" she looked over at Sasuke blushing, "my dream…" she looked over back at Sasuke.

"Your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino-pig and Idate," she said coldly Idate's head fell.

"Okay the dark and brooding," Kakashi said knowing this was going to an interesting group already.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't particularly like anything, I hate many things, and I don't have dreams because I will make them reality, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone," he said causing Idate and Sakura flinched slightly but Kakashi was already expecting that.

"Alright the idiotic looking one," Kakashi said smiling; Idate knew he was the last one so he knew who Kakashi was talking about.

"My name is Morino Idate, I like pretty girls, I dislike ugly girl's," he said smirking as he glanced over at Sakura, "I also dislike Sasuke, hobbies…well I can't tell you that, my dream is to be respected by my older brother."

"Just as I thought," Kakashi said nodding.

"What is that?" Idate asked scratching the top of his head.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, but since I have you here I should tell you tomorrow morning you will have your first mission," Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked.

"A training mission, but I guess you could consider it more like a test," Kakashi answered.

"A training mission, but we have done things like that in Academy," Sakura said.

"No not like this, this test has a sixty-six percent failure rate, this test will determine your future as shinobi," Kakashi said and at this everyone was upset some just showed it more than others.

"So what was the point of the graduation test if we are just going to be test right away?" Idate shouted in horror, he had barely passed the first test.

"That was just to weed out the weaker of the bunch, now this is to find the best of the rest," Kakashi answered, "now for the details of the test, you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out meet me at the train ground seven at five in the morning, oh and one more thing don't eat anything or you will be sick," and with that Kakashi vanished.

Sasuke got up without a word heading home, where unlike the main part of the village there was no one who adored him there was no one to tell him how great he was, there was no one at all he was alone there was no one who understood the way he felt. All they knew was the little genius the last of the great Uchiha clan. But if he had been true genius he would have been able to save his family from him. That man was a true genius, he had to work hard for everything he had and he was not going to let anyone take that from him, no one at all.

The next morning he went to the training ground he was the first to arrive and all too soon his useless teammates arrived. There was still no sigh of their Sensei it was nearly five hours before Kakashi appeared, "Yo," he said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're late!" Sakura and Idate shouted at him.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life," he said lamely, "well we have wasted enough time so let me get down to explaining what you are to do," he said smiling.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" Idate asked sarcastically as Kakashi pulled out two silver bells.

"Each of you is to get one of these bells…" Kakashi started to explain but he was cut off by Sakura.

"But Sensei there are only two bells," she pointed out.

"Very good you can count, this insures that at least one of you will fail but there are no guarantees for the rest of you. You must take the bells from me and if you want any chance of getting them from me you have to be willing to kill me," Kakashi answered.

"What happens if we don't get a bell?" Sakura asked noticing the rope and the three lunches.

"Well you get tied to the stump while the rest of us eat out lunch in front of you," Kakashi said smiling, as they all looked even more horrified and realized why he had told them not to eat.

"You want to die very well," Idate said pulling out a kunai attacking Kakashi they all blinked and missed it, Idate had his own weapon pointing at the back of his head, and Kakashi had one of his hands on top of Idate head will his free hand held Idate's hand with the kunai.

"Well I don't hate you as much as I did, but I never said start. You have until noon, so…start," they all vanished. 'Well at least they know how to hide themselves.' Idate was trying to sneak away to find the food.

"Hello, may I ask where you are going?" Kakashi asked kindly, reading a book. Idate slowly turned around smiling weakly.

"I was looking for you," he said weakly.

"Well I have saved you the trouble," Kakashi said still smiling.

"Umm, can I take a rain check this isn't really how I envisioned fighting you," he said smiling up at his sensei.

"Oh and how did you envision fight me?"

"Sneaking up behind you taking the bells when you aren't looking then run away as fast as I can, kind of like I am about to do," Idate said getting up running as fast as he could. He looked back and Kakashi was not fallowing him. He thought that he must have lost him, but he was horribly wrong as he ran into something solid. He looked up into the masked face of his sensei. Kakashi was still reading his book like he had nothing better to do.

"Here goes nothing," Idate said attacking Kakashi with everything he had but unknown to him they were being watched by Sakura. Who could decide if she should help him or if she go look for Sasuke. As much as she disliked Idate she could just leave him alone, there was no way he could beat Kakashi on his own only Sasuke could do that. She threw a Kunai that Kakashi blocked with his left hand his book in his right hand open as he read it and fought his students.

"So Sakura you want to join in the fight too," Kakashi asked looking in the direction in which she was hiding. 'How did he know it was me?' she thought to herself, she didn't see much point in continuing to hide if he already knew where she was. She jumped out, kunai at hand and attacked.

Sasuke sat in the distance watching looking for his chance to make his move, and he saw his opening. Sasuke jumped from the bushes making his hand signs, "fire style: fireball jutsu," Kakashi managed to dodge the attack looking stunned at the young Uchiha. Sasuke saw the two bells lying on the ground he had managed to burn the string that were holding them. Idate and Sakura picked up the bells up and Sasuke felt his victory slip from his grasp, everything that he had worked for had just been taken from him.

Idate looked between Sasuke and Sakura, he took a deep breath, "Sasuke here take it," Idate said holding out the bell.

"You know that if you give me that bell you will fail," Sasuke said his figure tips inches from the bell.

"Well yeah but if it was for you and Sakura I would have been in big trouble," he said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"You know what this means right," Kakashi said stepping up to them, Idate's felt the bottom of his stomach fall out as he looked up at his sensei who was baring down on him.

"What?" he asked trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"You all…pass," he said shocking them all.

"Wait what I thought you…" Sakura said confused.

"The point of this was to see how well you could work together as a team, grant it I don't think you all did it on purpose, but you still managed to do it so I can't in all honesty fail you," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care, go work on team building activity or something. We will meet up tomorrow at the bridge at ten. One more thing," Kakashi said as they all started walking, they stopped and looked back at him, "I still don't like any of you," Kakashi vanished leaving them dumbstruck.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed please r&r and thanks for reading **


	2. Reunion

Sasuke made his way to the main gate where for the first time Kakashi was waiting for them. Along with their client an old bridge builder who was still not happy with his escort. "Sensei you're early for a change," Idate said in a laughing at the sight of his sensei.

"So they came I thought they were all talk," the bridge builder said coldly.

**Flash back**

"Hokage I am tired of these fake missions, I want a real mission something that I can show case my skills," Idate said boldly.

"Watch how you talk to the Hokage you idiot!" Sakura shouted hitting him on the head.

"I hate to admit it but he is right, about a real mission," Sasuke said in a cool tone.

"Kakashi do you think that they are ready for a higher ranked mission?" the Hokage asked his pipe in his mouth.

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said giving him a bow.

"Then meet your mission, enter!" called the Hokage and in came an old man with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"These runts are the ones that are suppose to protect me," the bridge builder said in disgust, "they look like they should still be in diapers."

"Look, we are more than capable of protecting you. But I see why you need protection if we weren't being paid to do it, I would think about kicking your old ass!" Idate shouted.

"Hey calm down we will leave tomorrow at ten give people some time to calm down and sober up," Kakashi said opening his orange cover book and vanishing.

**End Flash back**

They started out of the village; it was a perfect day not a cloud in the sky. When the village was no longer in sight they passed a poodle. Only Kakashi and Sasuke seemed to find this strange, they both knew it hadn't rained in a week and with the temperature all the poodles should have dried up by now. Suddenly Kakashi was caught in chains and ripped to pieces. Two shinobi appeared laughing at the sight of the young leaf shinobi.

"This will be easier than I thought," one of them said.

"I think you are right," the other responded. 'What do we do they killed Kakashi?' Idate thought frozen with fear as he stared at the two shinobi before him.

"Idate get it together focus on the mission!" Sasuke shouted, but it did no good he stood there still frozen, "Sakura stay with the bridge builder I will take care of those two."

Sasuke charge them Kunai drawn, he threw his first on pinning their chain to a tree, and then he threw a second for good measures. He ran up kicking them both in their faces, the chain broke off and they made their way to the bridge builder and Sakura. Sasuke could get to them in time, he just wished he was stronger faster, but they both stopped as Kakashi grabbed them both by the necks.

"You have some explaining to do," Kakashi said to the bridge builder as the two would be assassins went limp in his grip. "Sasuke, Sakura you did well, Idate what happened?"

"Sorry Sensei I froze it won't happen again," he said looking down at the ground, he felt ashamed of himself.

"This is not a C ranked mission this is more of a B or possible an A ranked mission, so you lied to us," Kakashi said his voice was colder than they had ever heard it.

"Yes I know I am sorry, my home land is poor and if this bridge doesn't get finished it will remain that way," the bridge builder said in a pleading voice.

"Come on Sensei, we can finish this," Idate said sounding as if he was getting his confidence back, "think of it this way, they will owe us one if we ever need anything," he said smiling.

"Do the rest of you want to finish this mission?" Kakashi asked. The other two nodded, "fine we will finish this mission."

"Thank you all so much," the bridge builder said as Kakashi tied the two demon brothers to a tree for the patrol unit to collect them. After they left, two people appeared in the shadows. Soon the demon brothers came too bound to a tree they tried to break free but they couldn't.

The two stranger stepped from the shadows, on was a large man about six two he wore a black hood yellow mask black under armor and yellow armor. Next to him was a much shorter blond shinobi with a blue bandana that covered most of her blond hair, orange vest baggy blue shirt and orange baggy pants and blue ninja sandals.

"Master so was that Kakashi the copy-cat ninja?" the little blond asked.

"Yes," the name said in an emotionless voice.

"I think I have a new plan," the little blond said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, that's new," the large man said in the same tone.

"Master that not funny, I do come up with plans once in a while," the blond said pouting.

"You are scorpion," one of the Demon Brothers said in horror.

"Master he knows who you are does that mean you are going to kill them?"

"Yes," he said unsheathing the sword on his back taking the heads off the two shinobi with one swipe of his blade. Then they both vanished leaving the corpses as the only sign that they had been there.

When the two shinobi found the leaf shinobi who were fighting with Zabuza they hide in the shadows watching the fight, "sensei those three they are my age right?" the blond asked.

"Yes," he said coolly.

"Then why are they so weak?"

"Because they haven't been thru the training you have. You were forced into a world of kill or be killed, at a very young age, this is their first time," he explained.

"Well I guess that makes sense," the blond said rubbing her chin. She remained quiet as they watched the last of the fight. Which the leaf shinobi ended up winning but barely Kakashi was unable to walk after the fight.

"Sensei, Kakashi is rather weak too," she pointed out.

"No, it is just harder when you're attention is split like that. His own team is like his enemy he has to watch them along with his opponent he has to protect them from attacks along with himself, if he would have been alone it would have been an story, Zabuza would be dead right now," Scorpion said.

"That make sense," she said as they both vanished.

A week later Kakashi were in a nearby wooded area train he was teaching them the tree climbing jutsu. It did not talk long for Kakashi to leave them to their own devices. He stopped just out of ear shot of his students, "I know you are there so just come out."

From the shadows stepped a little blond girl with bright blue eyes and whisker like scars. Her blond hair reached half way down her back. She wore a blue t-shirt and orange shorts and blue ninja sandals. "Is that you…Naruko?" Kakashi asked as if he was looking at ghost.

"You know me but, I am sorry I don't know you," she said dropping her smile.

"I am Hatake Kakashi," he said not expecting to see her here, "what are you doing here?"

"I am on a quest to find the world's best ramen," she said a dreamy look coming over her face. A sweat drop formed on the back of Kakashi's head, she hasn't changed since she was little.

**Flash back **

Kakashi sat at a little girl's bedside no older than four years old. He had just saved her from an angry mod. He wore his dog mask as he was instructed to do at all times when he was on duty. He wanted to read his book it had just released but he couldn't if was suppose to be watching Naruko and Hokage-Sama would burn all the copies in the village if something happened to her while he was reading that book. When she woke up, she hid under her covers at the sight of him.

"Stay away from me," she cried from under her blanket think it would keep her safe from him.

"Naruko you don't have to fear me I will not hurt you," Kakashi said kindly.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" she asked peeking from underneath her blankets, "you problebly think I'm a monster too."

"No you're not a monster," Kakashi said as kindly as he could. She lowered the blanket a little more looking at him in disbelief. He heard her stomach growl her face turned slightly red.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked smiling under his mask, she nodded slightly. "What would you like to eat?"

"Ramen," she said in a small voice.

"Alright let's go get some ramen," Kakashi said her eyes lit up and there was a huge smile on her face as she jumped out of bed. It took her not time to be ready to head out the door. He was amazed at how fast her attitude had changed towards him with the offer of ramen. She went from being a shy timid little girl to a happy carefree little girl hanging on his arm smiling brightly up at him.

When they got to Ichiraku Ramen Bar Naruko turned to him "why do you wear that mask?"

"It's a sign of my status in the ANBU," he said but she didn't understand, "you know how the Hokage-Sama wears that hat and robes?" She nodded, "well in my position we have to wear mask."

"Oh I get it, I am going to call you Puppy-Sama," she said smiling.

"Puppy-Sama, why Puppy-Sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I don't like dogs they chase me, but I like puppies and I like you," she said smiling up at him, he felt his heart melt, 'Sensei I will keep her safe I promise I will even if it cast my life,' Kakashi thought to himself.

**One year later**

He was on her trail; he hoped that he could get to her in time, why did Mizuki leave his post, but that didn't matter right now he would take care of that later right now he had to find her before something bad happened to her.

When he finally caught up too her she was surrounded by corpses and she was covered in blood. 'Did she do this? No someone else did,' his eyes fell on the man standing beside her was a man; he wore all black and yellow and the symbol that he had never seen before.

"Naruko get away from him!" Kakashi called out to her.

"I have saved this child's life so there for it belongs to me now, stop me if you can," he said in the same cool tone.

"No," she whispered.

"Naruko what did you say?" Dog asked.

"No I am going with Sensei," she said her eyes hardened, she felt a large hand on her shoulder and they both vanished without a trace. He had failed his Sensei he could protect his only daughter.

**End Flash Back**

"Why don't you come with me Naruko?" Kakashi said kindly.

"Let me think about it," she said rubbing her chin, "no I think I will pass, bye-bye," she said waving as she turned to leave vanishing back into the shadows her chakra he disappeared.

'I don't know why she is here but if she is here does that mean he is too. So Zabuza isn't the largest threat anymore, figures it wouldn't be that easy,' he thought to himself. He decided that he would keep a closer eye on his students just in case.

A month later they were all at the bridge, Kakashi had not seen a sign of Naruko since then but he had a feeling that she was still around. A fog started to roll in, "defensive formations," Kakashi called out to his team.

"Kakashi you still haven't ditched the brats, they're just dead weight, unlike mine suburbanite," Zabuza said coolly as a masked shinobi appeared, it was just as Kakashi thought the hunter-nin was working with him this whole time. Sasuke started to do battle with the masked shinobi while Kakashi stood in stalemate with Zabuza. Idate and Sakura stood in formation around. 'Sasuke is doing well in battle so if I can deal with Zabuza we should be fine for now.' But it did not last long Sasuke began to lose the battle, and he could not help Sasuke without leaving the others open to Zabuza.

"Idate are you going to help Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"But I… I can't," he said weakly, "my legs won't move, I'm sorry, I'm too scared," Idate said his voice shaking. Sakura started running towards Sasuke but Kakashi called to her.

"Stay where you are at Sakura if you try to save him Zabuza will kill you," Kakashi said wishing there was something that he could do.

Naruko stood watching as one of Kakashi's students did battle with Zabuza's student. "What will you do?" an emotionless voice asked her. She didn't answer but she pulled out a kunai throwing towards Sasuke but the masked shinobi caught it.

"Interesting," Naruko said starting to smile, "this might be a little entertaining," she said vanishing reappearing on the other side of the dome and threw another kunai this time when the masked shinobi caught it she smiled even more then said, "boom," as the kunai exploded blowing Haku from the ice dome. Haku lay on the ground slowly dying, his right and chest had been blown off, and the mask had been cracked from the force of the explosion. She walked up to where Sasuke sat panting; he looked like a giant pin cushion.

Sasuke looked up into the face of his savior, he had a bright blue eyes whisker like scars on his face and a hint of blond hair peeked thru under his blue bandana. He also wore an orange vest and pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. The kid just smirked as he turned away and on his back was a strange symbol that he had never seen before it looked like a scorpion. Sasuke got to his feet and followed the stranger back to the others. 'Who is this kid he did something I couldn't and without any problems too, how weak am I?"

"Where did you come from?" Zabuza asked as they came into his line of sight, "where is Haku?"

"In pieces over his defeat," Naruko said in a playful tone.

"Why you…" Zabuza said pulling out his sword charging them, Sasuke looked at the blond stranger and he was smiling, but before he reached them there was a bright light and a strange sound, Zabuza stopped dead as Kakashi's attack hit him. Zabuza dropped the sword then looked down at the hand sticking out of his chest. Kakashi pulled his hand back. Zabuza fell to his knees the fog started to clear up. When it did they noticed for the first time a pile of corpses at the end of the bridge.

"Tazuna, who are those men?" Kakashi called to the bridge builder.

"They look like Gato's men," the bridge builder called back. 'So there is someone else here, or did Naruko kill them before saving Sasuke?' Kakashi thought to himself he pulled down his head band covering his Sharingan.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"He's kinda good looking but not as good looking as Sasuke thou," she heard Sakura whisper to Kakashi.

"Who are you talking about?" she said pouting slightly.

"Allow me to introduce everyone," Kakashi said in his usual bored tone, "That one is Morino Idate, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone this is Uzumaki Naruko."

"But that sounds like a girl's name," Idate pointed out.

"Because I am a girl you ass wipe," Naruko shouted as she pulled off her bandana her hair fell to her back. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat and both Sakura and Idate looked shocked. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Naruko is that any way for a young lady to speak?" Kakashi asked.

"Stop talking to me like you know me, you don't know anything about me," Naruko snapped.

"I'm sorry Naruko," Kakashi said truly meaning it, if it wasn't for his slip up she would have still been in Konoha but would it have been for the best he would have like to think so.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed please r&r and thanks for reading **


	3. A new alliance

That night, Idate was sitting alone looking up at the sky, as a blond girl appeared beside him. "Hi it was Naruko wasn't it."

She didn't say anything as she took a seat beside him, "you're pathetic," she said coolly.

"What…why do you say that?" Idate said his voice shaking.

"What makes you think that you are fit to be a shinobi, you are nothing more than a coward," she asked in the same tone.

"I am not a coward!" he shouted.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself, I heard what you said on the bridge I saw how you froze up against the Demon Brothers. Your fear of death is going to get you killed or your teammates," she said looking at him even now she could see the fear in his eyes.

"It was my first mission I will do better next time," he said more to himself than her.

"There are stronger shinobi than the Demon Brother, and Zabuza as Kakashi has proved, and there are shinobi stronger than him. And when you are frozen there like a scared child you are useless no your less then useless you are a liability and if you keep it up you will get your teammates killed by trying to protect you," she said looking away back at the sky.

"Are you telling me I should quiet being a shinobi?" he asked his voice trembling.

"I would never dream to tell you what to do, but ask yourself this do you really think you are cut out to be a shinobi?" she got to her feet and walked off smirking at her handy work.

"Why would you go and say that to him?" Kakashi asked stepping from the shadows.

"Did I say anything wrong?" she asked innocently, "you don't have to answer me but do you really think he is fit to be a shinobi."

Kakashi didn't say anything he knew she was right but what he didn't get was why she had helped them and where was her sensei? As she walked away he called out to her.

"Naruko you have changed," he said his voice full of pain.

"I couldn't stay that four year old girl you took out for ramen forever Puppy-Sama," she said turning and smiling at him, "I was forced to grow up," she turned and vanish. Kakashi could hear the pain in her voice and it only made his failure hurt that much more.

"Kakashi-Sensei," a weak voice said from behind him.

"What is it Idate?" Kakashi asked turning to face him; he thought he already knew what it was by the look on his face.

"I am going to quiet, I am not cut out to be a shinobi my brother was right, Naruko is right. I just get in the way, every time I come face to face with an enemy I just…" Idate searched for the words.

"Idate did you ever want to be a shinobi, really?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I just did it to make my brother proud of me," he said lamely.

"I am sure whatever you do your brother will be proud of you, I know I will be," Kakashi said Idate smiled slightly.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei," Idate said, "One more thing, don't tell the others yet wait until we get back to the village and you have a replacement for me." 'Now to deal with a certain blond,' Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruko sat alone at the beach looking over the ocean. She listened to the sounds of the waves gently washing onto the shore. Kakashi sat beside her, "Kakashi is there something that you need?"

"Yes I am short one student, will you return to Konoha as a member of my team?" Kakashi asked giving her his upside down u eye smile.

"Kakashi do your remember the first time we met?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yes you hid under your blanket when you saw me," he said causing her to blush slightly.

"Well do you remember where you took me to eat?" she asked looking back ocean.

"Yes, it was where you gave me the name Puppy-Sama, because you didn't like dogs. I think you said because they chase you," Kakashi answered causing her to blush even more, "why what about it?"

"I will if you take me back there…" she said in a small voice.

"You have a deal," he said patting her on her head.

**A Week Later**

Kakashi and his team had completed the mission and they were heading back to Konoha with the addition of Naruko. None of them knew why she was coming along except for Kakashi. Sasuke would tell anyone but he didn't mind she was the only girl that he had ever met that didn't throw herself at him. Sakura didn't like it because she saw her as another advisory for Sasuke's affection.

Naruko was sticking close to Kakashi he didn't know why but he didn't like this. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. Usually he would have given anything for the girls of Konoha to leave him alone, but she was different she hardly said two words to him, she was cold. It seemed she only liked talking to Kakashi or was it that he was the only one she was comfortable talking to. He wanted know what relation they had, he was sure she was not from Konoha because he had never seen her or the symbol on her back before. The whole way back Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts.

Upon arrival Kakashi turned to his students and Naruko, "well that is it for your first mission out of the village tomorrow we will met at the bridge at ten."

Kakashi was about to vanish but Naruko grabbed him by the arm looking up at him, "you promised," she reminded him.

"Well I guess you can come along and we will go after I finish giving my report to the Hokage," Kakashi said. Sasuke frowned slightly at this he wanted to know what had he promised, but before he could say anything they both vanished. Sasuke decided to do some research on the strange symbol on her back.

**Hokage Tower**

Kakashi knocked on the door, "come in," a voice called. Kakashi opened the door and sitting at the desk was an old man puffing on a pipe. "Ah Kakashi so I take it the mission was a success?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama, but that is not all, Morino Idate has resigned from being a shinobi he realized that it was not what he wanted out of life, but I have found a third team member already," Kakashi said.

"And who would that be?" Sarutobi asked.

"Uzumaki Naruko," Kakashi said Sarutobi noticed the girl at Kakashi's side, his eyes widened unable to believe it.

"Naruko, you're alive, you don't know how pleased I am to see you again. I had started to think that I would never see you again. But before I can accept your request there are a few things I need to know," Sarutobi said.

"What would be old man?" Naruko asked this caused Kakashi to put his face in his hand and Sarutobi to laugh.

"You haven't changed much have you Naruko still calling me old man," he said still smiling.

"In my defense you were old then and your even older now," she said crossing her arms pouting she did not like people laughing at her.

"You are right, you are right," he said, "but let's get down to business. Have you had any ninja training?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Can you tell me who?"

"No its better if you don't know," she answered.

"Why is that?"

"Because when people know who he is, he tends to kills them," both Kakashi and Sarutobi really started to wonder who had trained her and how much had she learned.

"Alright, have you taken anything like an exam to advance your status as a shinobi?"

"No."

"Very well I will accept your request and you both are dismissed," Sarutobi said smiling, but it faded when he saw the symbol on her back as she and Kakashi left, 'could he really be her Sensei?' he thought to himself.

Sasuke was at the library doing research on the strange marking finally he found a book on Ninja clans, he flipped thru it he looked thru the section on Konoha but he didn't see anything matching the description he searched thru ever hidden village but nothing. Then he started looking for independent clans and he finally found the symbol but all the information had been blacked out. It seemed that someone didn't want anyone to know anything about this clan but why Sasuke wondered. He looked around but there was no one in sight he ripped the page from the book with the symbol stuffing it in his pocket before he put the book back on the self.

On his way back home he saw Kakashi and Naruko at a ramen bar as he passed he overheard them talking, "Kakashi, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Kakashi answered.

"I know why people hate me but what I don't understand why don't you I mean I am a…" but Kakashi cut her off.

"It's as I told you that night because I don't think you are one," Kakashi said his voice was stern.

"But…"

"I already know what you are going to say and it does change my answer, I knew back then too. I have always known," Kakashi said kindly.

"Thank you Puppy-Kun," she said giving him a hug, "and thanks for the ramen." They went off in the same direction. Was she going to stay with Kakashi, who was she to him and why did he care if she spent so much time with Kakashi anyway?

The next morning Sasuke was the first one at the bridge then a falsely cheery Idate showed up fallowed by an irritated Sakura, everyone knew why she was in such a foul mood. Kakashi could never be anywhere on time. It was nearly an hour past the time he was supposed to have showed up when he and Naruko arrived.

"You're late," Sakura shouted at him.

"On our way a black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way around," none of them seemed to have bought. But what bothered Sasuke was not that he was late but how he had said "we," he did not know was bothering him more that she spent so much time with Kakashi or that he cared that she spent so much time with Kakashi.

"Why is she here?" Sakura asked rather coldly.

"Well that is a good question and one that has an equally good answer. She is your new teammate effective today," Kakashi said smiling at them.

"So we have four team members?" Sakura asked.

"No," answered Idate.

"What do you mean no?" Sasuke asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"After our last mission I realized I didn't want to be a shinobi, I never did. I just did it to impress my brother but I can't continue since my heart isn't in it, stay would have only put you guys in unnecessary danger. But I am happy that I got to meet you all and I hope we will remain friends," he said smiling at them.

"You don't have to quiet because of that it was only our first mission," Sakura said in shock.

"I know but it's for the best. I could forgive myself if you died because of my incompetence," he turned off waving to them as he went back home.

"I will let you guys do some team building activities or something so go bound or something," he said pulling out his book read then he vanished. They all stood in silence for a while before Naruko finally spoke up.

"So are we just going to stand her all day?" she asked with a blank face.

"We should get something to eat," Sakura said seeing it as a chance to go out with Sasuke even if blondy was joining them.

"Is there something you like Naruko?" Sasuke asked trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Um well I do like ramen," she said in a soft voice.

"We can get ramen," Sasuke said nonchalantly, her eyes lit up and she took her teammates by the arms dragging them to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Sakura was not happy that Sasuke had asked Naruko where she wanted to eat and not her. Then a crazy thought struck her, Sasuke had a crush on Naruko he was always looking at her. 'What does she have that I don't?' Sakura thought angrily to herself.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura whispered to Sasuke while Naruko skipped singing.

"Ramen, ramen how love ramen."

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

"Do you like Naruko?" Sakura asked fearing the answer she might get.

"Hn," was his answer for everything, the truth was he never thought about sure she was attractive and one of the very few women who didn't fawn over him, the only other one he could think of was Hinata. But there was something else about her she didn't act like a shinobi, she acted more like a child skipping and singing about ramen.

"Dope, do you have to sing the whole way," Sasuke asked, Naruko turned around with a confused look that just made her look even cuter.

"Who are you talking to?"

"You dope, you're the only one singing aren't you?"

"Well at least I'm not a mean stuck up bastard," she said sticking her tongue out at him before turning back around. 'Why did he have to say those things to her?' he wondered to himself. When they arrived Naruko had forgotten that she was mad at Sasuke all she knew was she was going to eat all the ramen she could afford. Sasuke and Sakura each had one bowl while Naruko had four and she wanted more but she didn't have that much money with her.

While she was finishing her forth bowl a cool voice came up behind them and said, "ah Naruko I heard you were back in the village," she turned to see a heavily bandaged.

"Yeah but do I know you?" Naruko asked confused.

"No you wouldn't my name is Shimura Danzo, I would like to have a word with you in private," Danzo said looking between the three of them when his eyes fell on Sasuke there was a look of disgust that no one but Naruko seemed to catch and she acted as if she didn't notice anything.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"All we be clear in due time," Danzo said.

"Well since you are disturbing our group bonding will you at least pay for my meal?" she asked smiling. He paid her bill she got up and fallowed him waving cheerfully to her teammates. They went thru a secret passage way she looked around at the shinobi that they passed.

"They are some of my men, I am the head of an ANBU division known as Root," Danzo explained to her as he placed his hand to a door. His Chakra coursed thru the door and slowly began to open up before them. Inside the room it looked like some kind of evil scientist's lab full of jars of organs and other parts from humans and animals alike.

"So where are we and why have you brought me here?" she asked no longer putting up the cheer front. The quick change in her personality brought a smile to Danzo's face.

"I am aware that you left the village seven years ago with a man from the Shirai Ryu," Danzo said in the same cool tone he had used when he first met her.

"So what," she replied just as coolly.

"Well I believe that we can help each other," Danzo continued to explain. Naruko didn't say anything so Danzo continued, "Sarutobi is a fool, he rules with compassion. We need to reinforce our military strength."

"I don't hear where this helps me in anyway," Naruko said almost coldly.

"You are direct I like that, I am also aware that you and your sensei are looking for the last of the Lin Kuei, I can deliver them to you in return I would like to form an alliance with the Shirai Ryu when I become Hokage of course," Danzo said watching Naruko closely but her expression never changed. "I will also give you the power to take your revenge on those fools who drove you from this village."

A smile formed on her expressionless face, "so when do you want to meet him?"

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed please r&r and thanks for reading **


	4. new feelings

That night outside of Konoha a large man in black and yellow armor was waiting. He watched the night sky silently. He heard two people approaching, by the sound of the steps one was small probably a young teen girl and the other was heaver a grown man. It was a few more minutes before they came into sight; it was Naruko and another shinobi, he had seen him before and he wasn't happy to see him again.

"It's been a long time, Scorpion," Danzo said smugly.

"What do you want Danzo?" Scorpion asked thou Danzo was a skilled shinobi he still felt fear, he felt more fear in this moment than he had at any point in his life.

"I want to make an alliance with you," Danzo said.

"What's in it for me?"

"I will hand deliver the Lin Kuei to you in one week's time," Danzo said.

"If you don't deliver, I will kill you," Scorpion said before vanishing in a flash of scorching flames. After Scorpion left, Danzo turned to Naruko.

"So how about our deal will you take the power that I have to offer you?" Danzo asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then I will see you tomorrow night," Danzo vanished. Naruko made her way back to the village; she had no idea where she would stay. She couldn't go to Kakashi's he would ask where she had been and she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Dope what are you doing out here alone?" she turned to Sasuke pouting slightly.

"Nothing, that involves the high and mighty Uchiha," she said playfully.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked not looking at her.

"That's not possible," she said smiling.

"Why not," he asked trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Because I don't have a home yet," she said smiling.

"Well I guess you can stay with me," he said blushing slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead, "your face is red."

"I'm fine, but if you want to take me up on offer then come on," he said rather coldly.

"I don't get you Sasuke one minute you are nice to me and the next you're mean to me," she said looking up at him he tried to look away but those big blue eyes just drew him in.

"What are you talking about dope?" Sasuke said finally able to look away from her.

"Well maybe it just my imagination," she said cheerfully, "so where do you live?"

"Fallow me," he said walking past her.

"Where have you been staying," Sasuke asked in an offhand tone.

"Kakashi-Sensei's place," she said falling in stride with him.

"Why aren't you staying with him tonight?"

"I don't want to sound rude but why do you care?" she asked he glanced over at her she was looking straight ahead.

"I don't I am just trying to make conversation," he said quickly.

"Well then why don't you tell me about yourself," Naruko said.

"Like what do you want to know?" he said in a board tone.

"How long have you been dating Sakura?" Naruko asked.

"We aren't dating!" he shouted in surprise.

"You don't have to be shy about it she is a cute girl," Naruko said nudging him in the side. Sasuke frowned at her comment.

"Why would you think we are dating?" Sasuke asked.

"She is always hanging on you and I never hear you talk about any other girl so I just figured… sorry," she said in a small voice.

"There is no need to apologize," Sasuke said.

"So is there someone you like?" she asked him as they made their way into the Uchiha compound.

"I am not sure yet," he answered. She snickered at this, "what's so funny?"

"How can you not know if you like someone or not," she said smiling at time, "you either do or, you don't."

"How about you?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"It's complicated," she said looking down at her feet.

"How is it complicated? Like you said you either like someone or you don't," he said smirking at her.

"It's complicated because I know I shouldn't, it's a stupid little crush so forget that I said anything," she said smiling up at him. 'Who is she talking about?' Sasuke asked himself as they made their way to his house. They stopped at the front door the place was huge, "does anyone else live here?" she asked looking at the house in awe.

"No not anymore it's just me," Sasuke said.

"Um…" Naruko said as they stepped into the house.

"What do you need?"

"I need to take a shower but...I don't have any clean clothes," she said smiling sheepishly.

"Fine I will let you barrow some of mine and I will wash yours," he said taking a deep breath, wonder how a ninja could such a dunce. But she was a cute dunce and he vowed to himself to win her affection. He went to his room and grabbed some clothes for her to wear and he took her to the bathroom down the hall from his room.

"Call if you need anything," he said going back to his room. He could get what she said out of his head he had to know who it was that she liked. A small part of him hoped that it was him and that is why she asked if there was anyone that he liked. Ten minutes later, Naruko entered his room her arms filled with her clothes.

"Um, Sasuke, where can I wash these?" she asked looking down at her clothes.

"I will take care of them," he answered getting up from his bed.

"You don't have to," she said blushing slightly.

"It's not a problem," he said in a forceful tone. So she handed them over, he took them to the laundry room he tossed her clothes in the wash, thanking Kami for an all in one washer and drier. He went back his room and Naruko was sitting on his bed.

"I should show you to your room," he said his eyes darting around the room using all his might from them landing on her.

"I can't stay in here with you," he could hear the panic in her voice.

"Why are you afraid of the ghost?" he said in as a joke, but when he noticed her tense up he began to laugh, "ghost aren't real you really are a dope."

She pouted at him before she retorted, "they do exist and don't laugh at me you BASTARD!"

He felt a little guilty laughing at her but he was going to tell her that, "fine you can stay in here, but stay on your side of the bed."

She crawled in bed; face the wall with her back towards him he got in bed with his back facing her. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest; he was surprised that she couldn't hear it, at the thought of sleeping so close to her.

The next morning when he felt something soft and warm pressed against his back. He saw a small arm wrapped around him he slowly turned back to see Naruko pressed tightly against his back. He jumped out of bed and quickly made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" a groggy voice asked.

"Nothing I just need to take a shower," he said rushing out of the room.

"He is rather jumpy this morning," Naruko said to herself before letting out a yawn. After a very cold shower he got dress and made his way back to his room. Naruko was gone he went down stairs, she wasn't anywhere then he decided to check the laundry room to see if she had taken her clothes. He stopped as he noticed the door was cracked inside he saw Naruko her back to him only wearing her orange and blue striped panties. He watched as she bent over to pull up her pants. He knew he shouldn't be watching but he could help himself. He finally managed to pull his eyes away as she put on her blue shirt. He went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. It wasn't much longer as Naruko entered into the kitchen, with a large cheery smile.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hn," he answered not looking at her.

"Is there something wrong or are you just being a bastard?" she asked. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head he wished she would look away. He placed two plates on the table doing everything he could to not look at her.

"Are you staying her again tonight?" he asked in his bored tone not looking at her.

"No I am moving into my own place today," she answered, "but I still don't get you one minute you act like you hate me then you are worried about me."

They ate there meal in silence before heading out to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura, she knew what it was about but she was sure Sasuke didn't. On their way they saw a little boy being held up by a man with purple paint on his face. He was wearing all black and he had a strange bundle tied to his back.

"We can't just let him do that to that little kid," Naruko said. Sasuke took a deep breath he would have preferred not to pick a fight this early in the morning but it looked like he had no choice mostly because he didn't like the fact he was thinking like Shikamaru.

"You, let the kid go," Sasuke said in his bored tone.

"Kankuro you better be careful it looks like the village pretty boy means business," a blond girl said.

"I know I am so scared," Kankuro said laughing.

"Well you should be," Sasuke said but before he could do anything a kunai was pressed to Kankuro's throat.

"I would let him go if you value your life," she said in a whisper near his ear so only he could hear her.

"Why you little…"

"Kankuro that's enough," called a red head boy said, he had green eyes and the kanji for love over his left eye, from a tree looking down on them all, "you are an embarrassment," he said as he appeared amongst them. It seemed like they were afraid of him because they did as they were told without arguing.

"I'm sorry Gaara," Kankuro said quickly as they walked off.

"Wow that was intense," Naruko said laughing it off.

"Thank you, but I don't think I have ever seen you here before," the boy said.

"I'm kinda new here," she said turning smiling at him a stray strand of hair hanging down her face, "my name is Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko by the way," she took off her bandana to fix her hair and then put the bandana back on.

"I am Sarutobi Konohamaru," he said then he got a good look at her face and his face turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Your pretty," then he noticed Sasuke "is he your boyfriend?"

"You're sweat, and no his isn't my boyfriend," Naruko answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"You're so adorable," she said ruffling his hair before catching up with Sasuke who was heading towards the bridge where they were going to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Is that a yes?" he called after them.

"Bye Konohamaru," she called back to him waving.

"So is that a no?" but she didn't answer him she just smiled. Then she turned to Sasuke.

"So you're a pretty boy," she looked at him closely, "no I don't see it."

He felt himself die a little on the inside at this. When they got to the bridge, Sakura was already waiting and she did not happy to see them come together.

"Sasuke-Kun why is she with you," Sakura asked grabbing on to him glaring at her.

"She stayed at my house last night," he said coolly. Sakura looked horrified at his statement.

"Yeah he was nice enough to let me stay there since I don't have my own place yet, but tonight I am moving into my new apartment," she said smiling at Sakura who still looked frozen with fear.

"Yo," they heard a voice from behind them say. They turned and saw a smiling Kakashi (well Kakashi's version of smiling).

"You're late Kakashi-Sensei," Naruko said frowning at him.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said still smile. Then he noticed Sakura was yelling at him, "What's wrong with her?"

"She found out that I stayed at Sasuke place last night," Naruko said innocently. Kakashi was shocked at this but he didn't let it show.

"Well the reason we are here today is that in one week the chunnin exam will be held and I have nominated all of you to take part but you can choose not to take it yet. You have until the end of the week to decided if you want to take part or not," Kakashi gave them all a piece of paper then he vanished again.

"I will see you guys later I am going to get ready to move into my new apartment thanks for everything Sasuke," Naruko said running off. She went to the apartment that Danzo said that he would seat up for her, it was pretty big considering it was a one bedroom apartment and it was fully furnished.

It was starting to get dark when there was a knock at her door she opened it and Danzo was standing there, "are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Very good," then off they went to his underground lab. When they got there, there was a team of shinobi waiting she assumed medical ninja. "This is an experimental procedure but we are confident that with your unique abilities you will be fine. After this you will need a few days to recover so my men will be keeping a close eye on you and you should be at one-hundred percent by the time the exam comes around."

"Let's get started," she said grinning.

Over the next few days Sasuke hadn't seen a sign of Naruko he was starting to get worried so he took the paper with symbol that she had on the back of her vest to the Hokage. When he got there he found the door open and the Hokage looking out the window at Konoha.

"Sasuke this is an unexpected surprise," Sarutobi said not turning around.

"I am here about Naruko, I haven't seen her for a few days," Sasuke started to say.

"But that's not all is it," Sarutobi said not really asking.

"No I was wondering about who she really is, I mean I did some research on the symbol on her back and all I could really find out it was not a clan from Konoha," Sasuke said.

"She is from the village but as you figured out the symbol is not, she left the village when she was five and she wears the emblem out of respect for her sensei, who, I believe belongs to that clan," Sarutobi said still looking out the window.

"And which clan is that?" Sasuke asked.

"If she wants you to know I am sure she will tell you when she is ready."

"But how can I ask her if she has gone missing!" Sasuke asked starting to get irritated.

"What makes you think she has gone missing Sasuke," asked a cool voice from behind him.

"Danzo wasn't it," Sasuke asked coldly.

"Danzo-Sama to you but yes that is my name," he said just as coolly.

"You know each other?" Sarutobi asked finally turning around to face them removing the pipe from his mouth.

"Yes he wanted to talk to Naruko when we met," Sasuke said glaring at the bandaged man.

"Yes and what an interesting girl she is too, it's not hard to see why you have taken a liking to her," Danzo said giving Sasuke a slight smile which just made him look creepier.

"Do you know where she is?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes I have some of my men tailing her right now; she asked me if she could go out and do some training I told her it won't be a problem. But for her safety I sent some of my best men to keep a watchful eye on her," Danzo answered.

"Sasuke leave us," Sarutobi said his eyes fixed no Danzo. Sasuke did as he was told. Thinking to himself, if that bandaged bastard did anything to her he was going to kill him.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed please r&r and thanks for reading **


	5. The First Exam

It was the day of the chunnin exam and Sasuke had not heard from or seen Naruko, he was really worried about her but he did not let it show. As Sasuke and Sakura were about to enter the academy, they heard someone calling out to them they turned to see Naruko running towards them.

"Sasuke, Sakura sorry I'm late, I over slept," she said grinning.

"Where have you been Kakashi-Sensei didn't even know where you were," Sakura said.

"He not my keeper," she said pouting slightly, "I was out training, Danzo-Sama told me I could."

"I don't like him," Sasuke said coolly.

"That's a surprise, so who do you like, Sasuke," Naruko said grinning at him; he had to fight the erg to say you so he gave his usual answer, "you know you're a bastard," she said in a level tone.

"Hn," he said again.

"Let's just get going," Sakura said quickly before Naruko could retort in this one sided argument. They walked thru the door and made their way to the second floor that had a genjutsu cast on it make people think it was the third floor. At the front of the mass were two people keeping everyone from entering thru the wrong doors.

"If you guys are this weak you should just go home now," one of shinobi said as a boy with a bowl cut and wearing green spandex was pushed down.

"Please just let us thru," a girl with buns on each side of her head begged.

"No if you want to get thru you have to fight us," the other shinobi said.

"You are really pathetic," Sasuke called.

"Oh, do tell," said one of the shinobi.

"You cast this horrible genjutsu, we noticed this the second we entered it, well maybe not all of us," Sasuke said smirking glancing over at Naruko.

"Hey I noticed it...After you said something," she added in a smaller voice. He fought the erg not to smile and to remain looking serious.

"So drop the shitty genjutsu and let them go," Sasuke said smirking.

"Make us."

"Very well," Sasuke said attacking. He aimed a kick at one of them but the man with the bowl hair cut caught his foot and the punch from his opponent.

"Lee why did you do that you were the one that said don't show out true strength," the girl said hitting Lee on the head.

"I am sorry Tenten, but I could not let such a rare beauty see needless violence," Lee said.

"Who are you talking about?" Tenten asked sounding a little nervous. Lee disappeared reappearing in front of Sakura on his knee.

"My name is Rock Lee, and what can I call you?"

"Sakura," she said unsure if she really wanted to tell him her name.

"From now one everything I do is in order to protect you," Lee said a fire burning in his eyes.

"Okay," she said trying to pull her hand free. Lee was hit on the head again let go of Sakura's hand grabbing his head as Tenten dragged him off.

"Can't you see that you are scaring her?" they heard Tenten say.

"Kid what is your name?" a man with long dark hair and pale purple eyes asked looking at Sasuke.

"You should give your name before asking for someone else's," Sasuke said.

"Don't you want to know mine?" Naruko asked smiling at him.

"No," he said coldly. Naruko's lower lip started to quiver tears built up in her eyes.

"You want to be friends with Sasuke but you don't want to be friends with me," her eyes wide.

"Dope I don't think he wants to be my friend," Sasuke snapped at her.

"Then why does he want to know your name?" she retorted.

"You really are an idiot," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Well Sasuke I am Neji," he said walking off. Sasuke watched him walk off then he turned to his teammates.

"Let's go," he said as they walked off toward the room that they need to be at for the test, "I'm sorry Naruko," he said after a while. They had just gone down a flight of stairs when someone called out to Sasuke. He turned to see Rock Lee looking down at them.

"Sasuke Uchiha I wish to fight you," he said.

"You know who I am and you still want to fight me," Sasuke said smirking.

"Yes, you maybe a genius of the Uchiha clan but you cannot beat me I am the strongest genin," he said jumping down to where they were standing.

"You're a genies, I didn't know that," Naruko said in surprise then she turned to Lee smiled at him, "people say I'm an idiot. Do you want to fight me?"

"No I only wish to fight Sasuke," Lee said she pouted.

"Why does no one care about me?" she asked Sakura.

"Fine I will fight you and this will be easy," Sasuke said making the first move, it all ended the same way with him hitting the ground time after time. Nothing he did seemed to matter Lee was braking thru his defenses. Finally he had enough he activated his Sharingan. But even that did not help.

"You're Sharingan is useless against me, I am not using any tricks. I am using straight taijutsu. Your eyes may be able to see my moves but your body is not fast enough to respond. I am the worse match for you Sasuke," Rock Lee said as Sasuke got up wiping his mouth. He didn't want to hear the nonsense that Lee was spewing. He was about to attack when Naruko called out to him.

"Sasuke that's enough," she said smiling at him.

"Smart kid," she turned to see a turtle.

"Yay, he thinks I'm smart… Hold on did that turtle just talk?" Naruko ask Sasuke who nodded.

"Sensei," Rock Lee said running up to the turtle, "I must apologize for lie earlier when I said I was the strongest Genin, that honor belongs to my teammate Neji," Sasuke looked livid at this news that he had lost to someone like him.

"Your Sensei is a turtle. That is so cool," she said her eyes sparkling. "I wish Kakashi-Sensei was a bunny."

"Why a bunny?" Sakura asked sounding confused.

"Because bunnies are so cute and I just love them," she answered as if it was obvious.

"I take it back that kid is idiot," the turtle said, her head fell in defeat. A man quickly appeared standing on the turtles back.

"You three must be Kakashi's students," the guy said.

"Yeah but um…who are you?" Naruko asked.

"I am Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, and Kakashi's rival," he said striking a nice guy pose his teeth sparkling brilliantly.

"Okay," Naruko and Sakura said together frowning slightly.

"And I am stronger than Kakashi too," Guy added.

"Lies, no one is stronger than Kakashi have you seen his hair its gravity defining how awesome do you have to be for your hair to defy gravity!" Naruko shouted pointing at Guy.

"You do not speak to Guy-Sensei that way!" Lee shouted.

"It's okay Lee everyone is entitled to their opinion," Guy said appearing behind them, "even if it maybe wrong."

Naruko smirked at him; Guy felt a chill up his spine, 'who is this?' No one else seemed to notice her grin.

"Wow you are fast," she said in surprise, "but I think we should get going before we are late."

"Like you were this morning," Sasuke said coolly.

"I wasn't late…I just didn't show up on time," she said smiling.

"What's the difference?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, it just is," she said crossing her arms and pouting.

"I swear you act like a child," Sasuke said ignoring Lee and Guy who where shout about the "flames of youth." When they reached to the room that they need to enter for the exam, Kakashi was standing in front of it.

"It is good to see you all here, well since you are all here I can't see any reason to hold you up any more," he said giving one of his Kakashi smiles.

"What do you mean that Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well if all three of you didn't show up I couldn't let any of you take the exam. But it doesn't matter since you all are here," he said stepping from in front of the door, "one more thing Naruko try not to use your full name just in case." She nodded to him as they walked into the room and the first people they saw when they entered into the room were other rookies.

"Sasuke-Kun I knew you would make it even with billboard brow and that loser Idate," a blond said jumping on Sasuke's back, "where is Idate?"

"Ino-pig get off of Sasuke your fat ass will crush him," Sakura shouted.

"But where is Idate?" a boy with a dog in his arms asked.

"He is no longer a shinobi he decided that it wasn't for him after our A ranked mission," Sakura said.

"Ha, I knew he could cut it as a shinobi," Kiba said laughing.

"Cute puppy can I hold him?" Naruko asked smiling.

"No, who's the idiot?" Kiba shouted.

"You should tell your name before asking for someone else's," Naruko said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well I didn't ask you, did I?"

"Drop it Kiba," Sasuke said, "as I just said he is Kiba, the blond is Ino, the only other girl is Hinata, then there is Shino," he said pointing to a boy with a high collar coat and glasses. "Shikamaru," he said point to a boy with ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple. "The last one is Choji."

"You all can call me Uzumaki," she said smiling.

"Wow you guys are load, that is something that you don't want to be right now," an older boy with long grey hair and glasses said. But he froze when he got a look at the back of Naruko's vest.

"What's wrong are you going to tell us what you are talking about or just gawk at us?" Kiba said with a grin.

"Are you alright?" Naruko asked smiling but the smile didn't reach her cold eyes.

"No I am fine, I was just saying the more you stick out the worse it is for you, if you don't believe me look for yourself," he said pointing at the crowd. Everyone in the room was glaring at them.

"Hi everyone," Naruko said cheerfully. Sakura hit her on the head, "Ow, why did you do that? That hurt."

"Idiot, are you trying to get us killed?" Sakura hissed.

"No I am just trying to be nice."

"Well stop being nice."

"Then people won't like me if I'm not nice," Naruko said confused.

"Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked the guy with the glasses.

"I am Kabuto, and I know who you are Sasuke Uchiha, this year's rookie of the year," Kabuto said smiling, "I have information on just about everyone here," he said answering the unasked question.

"So what kind of information do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"All kinds like what village and clan they are from the number of missions each person has had the rank of the mission's things like that, I have more information on some than others," he said smiling at them.

"So what you have all this information memorized?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no, it all on these cards," he said pulling out a stack of cards.

"So since you have all that information, who is the strongest shinobi here?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be you of course," Ino said.

"If I had to guess I would say it's down six shinobi here, Hyuga Neji, Gaara of the Sand, any of the Lin Kuei that are here and then the member of the Shirai Ryu," Kabuto said, Naruko began glaring at him daring him to say one more word that might expose her.

"Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu what are those I have never heard of them before," Sakura said.

"They are rumored to be very powerful clans, it is said that the leader of the Lin Kuei is stronger than any of the Sannin," Kabuto answered.

"Rumored?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yes there is not much known about either clan since they don't belong to a village," Kabuto said smiling, "but there not the only ones I don't have much information on I don't know much about Otoga shinobi either."

Just then the door at the front of the room burst open and a man with a black trench coat walked into the room his face heavily scared. "Line up take a number and then sit in the corresponding seat," he said they all did as they were told.

Sasuke stood behind Naruko looking at the symbol on her back, 'she is the Shirai Ryu, and that Kabuto guy seems to know about them but he is hesitant to say anything about them, is it because he fears for his life. And if so does that mean he is afraid of Naruko or someone else. How strong is she, is she as strong as Kabuto is making her out to be,' Sasuke was lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Sakura calling his name. He turned to face her after he felt her shake his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"I was just wondering if you were okay?" she said quickly.

"Yes I am fine," he said taking his number then his seat.

"Hello my name is Morino Ibiki and now that introductions have finish let's get to the rules. Listen carefully because I am not going to repeat myself and I am not going to answer any question so if you miss something it is your loss. Now I am sure you all are have taken test before but unlike the test that you have probably taken you start this test with a perfect, so ten out of ten and for every wrong answer you have you lose a point. But be warned wrong answers are not the only way to lose points every time you are caught cheating you lose two points so that means if you are caught five times you fail the test, and don't think it won't go unnoticed. The shinobi you see stationed around the room are here to make sure that there is no cheating," Ibiki explained.

"We've got our eyes on you," one of the sentinels said smirking.

"A team is scored collectively but if one person gets caught cheating five time their whole team fails, and if one team member gets a zero the whole team fails so it all or nothing," Ibiki continued to explain.

"But there are only nine questions on the test I thought you said there were ten?" Sakura asked.

"I said no questions; would you like to fail the test already?" Ibiki asked coldly Sakura sunk into her seat. "The tenth question will be given to you forty-five minutes into the test. Now you have sixty minutes to finish this test, begin."

Naruko thought about the rules they seemed to focus heavily on cheating, 'but they wanted us to cheat or else they would just fail you the first time you got caught. They want to see how well we can gather information when all the odds are stacked up against us. They make this too easy,' she thought to herself grinning.

Ibiki noticed this 'has this one figured out already? The test has only just begun. Maybe the stupidity is just an act. A shinobi's greatest weapon is deception. A skill this one has mastered, who is he?'

Sasuke sat there mulling the rules over in his head after looking at the question that were too hard for most genin to answer if not all, he was wondering why only two points were taken for cheating it was because you had to cheat to answer the question. He wondered if Naruko had figured it out because she was not the sharpest shinobi.

As more people figured out the purpose of the test the more the sentinels began writing and soon they began calling out numbers and people started to get up from their seats fallowed by their teammates. The longer the test continued the more the group shrunk until there was only fifteen minutes left of the exam.

"There are a new set of rules for this final question. The first is that you can choose not to take the final question," Ibiki said.

"Okay let's say we chose not to take the final question what happens?" Kiba called out.

"Regardless of your answers to the rest of the test you and your team will fail the test," Ibiki said smiling.

"So with that as our opinion of course we will take the final question," the blond sand Kinochi called out.

"You didn't let me finish, if you chose to receive the final question and you get it wrong you not only fail the test but you will be banned from ever taking the exam again," they all looked up in horror at him.

"But that isn't fair there are plenty of shinobi that have taken the test multiple times!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes well I was not the proctor of those exams but now I am in charge and I make the rules. So if you can't take that risk raise your hands now and wait until your number is called before leaving," Ibiki said. Slowly a few people started raising their hands then more and more people began to raise there. Soon no more raised their hands he waited a minute before saying, "last call for any among you who wish to leave now."

No one else raised spoke up or showed any sign of wanting to leave, he looked over the remaining fifty-four, one last time before speaking again, "very well…you all pass," he said with a smile.

"Wait…What?" Kiba said in disbelief.

"What about the tenth question?" the blond sand kinochi asked.

"That was the tenth question, you see a shinobi's life is full of difficult questions and both outcomes can seem unfavorable. Let's say that you have been given a mission you are to sneak into an enemy hideout you don't know how many enemy shinobi there will be and it could be a trap. Do you continue with your mission or turn around and go home. The answer is as a shinobi you finish a mission at any coast, those who would abandon their fellow shinobi and their village, well as long as I am a proctor they will never become anything more than genin," Ibiki explained just as Naruko sat up yawning she turned to the girl next to her who was Hinata.

"I feel asleep did I miss the last question," Naruko asked in a whisper.

"Good to see you have decided to join us," Ibiki said coolly Naruko grinned up at him. 'This one is truly a strange one,' he thought to himself.

"So the other nine questions were meaningless?" Sakura asked.

"No far from it, they were to see who among you could gather information unnoticed while being watch, in the world of shinobi information could be the difference between life and death," Ibiki answered.

"Oh…that's why the questions were so hard," Naruko said rubbing her chin, "oh well live and you learn I guess."

Just then someone came crashing thru the window a banner was hung up behind a woman with violet hair and light brown eyes. The banner read Anko Mitarashi, "I am the proctor for the second exam so listen up maggots," she stopped as she saw how many people were left, "hey Ibiki you are losing your touch," she said standing on her tippy-toes to look over the banner at him.

"Or maybe they are just a stronger batch of applicants this year," Ibiki said, she turned back to the group for a second, "no I don't think so," Ibiki just laughed.

"Well I was going to explain the rules to the second exam but I don't feel like it anymore. Meet me tomorrow at eight at battle ground forty-four your senseis should know where it's at. Dismissed," she said and everyone got up and left.

When the room cleared of the students he started collecting the test papers, he stopped at the spot that Naruko had been sitting at he picked it up and it read N. Uzumaki. It had been completely filled out with the right answers, "how many times was number seven caught cheating?" he asked to the shinobi around the room.

"None, seven had his head down the whole time," one of them replied. 'What interesting kid,' he thought to himself.

** To Be Continued

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed it please r&r thanx **


	6. battle ground 44

"Kakashi how do you think the students are holding up?" a woman with red eyes asked him as they sat in a room waiting for word on fate of their students along with another man large man with black hair.

"I don't know their chances of passing are already grim," he replied reading his book.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Morino Ibiki is the proctor for the first exam," Kakashi said flipping the page of his book.

"Who is he?"

"I forgot you where a new jounin or you would be asking that Kurenai," Asuma said laughing.

"So I'm ingrate, so just tell me."

"Everyone knows about Ibiki the head of ANBU torture and interrogation, he is the best at what he does," Asuma said.

"He wouldn't hurt the students would he?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

"He is not the kind of guy to use physical torture, no his methods are just as effective he uses mind games to break his adversary and I am sure this test will be designed around this talent of his," Asuma said. There was a puff of smoke as a woman with light brown eyes and violet eyes appeared before them.

"Anko what do we owe to this surprise?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"I came to tell you all that your students passed the first exam but don't get to excited I get to play with them next," Anko said smiling at Kakashi.

"Great another sadist, what was the Sarutobi-Sensei thinking letting you two near the young ones?" Kakashi asked in his bored tone as he read his book.

The next morning, as she was getting ready for the second exam she heard a knock on the door, when she opened it she say Sasuke and Sakura standing there smiling at her, well Sakura was smile Sasuke wore his usual bored expression. They were dragging a sleepy looking Kakashi-Sensei behind them.

"We decided since Kakashi Sensei is always late we would find him and bring him ourselves so we could be on time for a change," Sakura explained.

"How are we doing this morning Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruko asked cheerfully.

"Wishing I was back in bed," he answered in an even lazier tone than usual, "why could you guys find a map ask someone else that isn't me to take you anything that didn't bother me?"

"Because then we would miss out on your smiling facing on this fine morning," Naruko answered smiling at him but he wasn't smiling, even Naruko's extreme cuteness could make him smile after being violently wake by his students. In the end he led them to battle ground forty-four, but quickly vanished after he had.

"Alright maggots listen up, welcome to battle ground forty-four or better known as the forest of death," at this people started to feel a little worried, "there are two scrolls the heaven and earth scrolls, you need one of each. You have five days to get both scrolls and get to the base in the center of the forest."

"So in the best circumstances fifty percent of use will pass but this is not the best of circumstances is it?" Sakura asked.

"No it isn't far from it actually, for five days you will be put thru an extreme survival test surrounded by enemy twenty-four hours a day. Besides not know who has which scroll you will have to deal with the things that live in that forest," Anko said smiling at the genin.

"So if we decide half way thru the exam that we don't want to do it anymore can we call it quiets?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can try but I don't think it will work that well for you and know this I am not coming in there to bail your sorry asses out," Anko said, "oh and one more thing before we go any farther I need you all to sign these wavers or I will be responsible for your safety and that is just too much trouble," she said laughing as someone passed out the papers to everyone.

"Okay after you sign your wavers, you will be called up by group and then you will turn in your waver and we will give you your scroll. After everyone gets one I will give you your last bit of directions for the exam," Anko said as got the extras back. Ten minutes later they began to call teams up to get the scrolls. It took another hour to get thru all the teams.

"There are four ways to get disqualified, one is if you fail to collect both scrolls in five days, two make it to the base at the center of the forest in five days, three if one or more of your team members are killed and four if you open your scroll you will fail right on the spot so don't open it if you know what's good for you."

"So how would you know if we opened our scroll?" one of the genin asked.

"Don't worry how we will just know that we will and, don't try to get cute with it either if it opens at all you will be sorry," Anko said smiling at the nervous genin, "so everyone find an entrance to the battle field and when I give the mark you all will start."

Anko looked down at her watch it was five minutes to ten, she watched as her watch counted down closer and closer to ten when there was a minute left she nodded to her assistances they removed the chains , "you all have five days and remember one thing…Just don't die. Start!" They all rushed into the forest watching for signs of their enemies. It did not take long before they heard the screams of the first victims of the second exam but what unknown to them was how they met there untimely fate was by the hands of another group or one of the countless creature that would love nothing more than to kill them.

Sasuke began to slow down and the other two fallowed suit, "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"We have to survive out here for five days we should waste our energy," he explained.

"Why do we have to stay out here for five days?" Naruko asked.

"Because that's how long the exam is," Sakura said wonder how Naruko was a ninja.

"No I don't think it is I think we have five days to finish, that doesn't mean we have to be out here for five days if we can find another team with the right scroll we could be out of here in a day or two," they both looked stunned at the stroke of brilliance from Naruko, "I'm not completely stupid," she said pouting.

"So do you have a plan for getting a scroll?" Sasuke asked. She began to think hard, the truth was she did but she wanted to see what they could come up with see how they think. This was the first time she really worked with them and she need to know how they react in a survival situation without Kakashi.

"Oh my head hurt!" she cried out after a few minutes.

"I guess that's all we can expect from her today," Sakura said a sweat drop forming on the back of her head.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you come up with something?" Naruko shouted at Sakura.

"Fine I will," Sakura shouted back.

"Both of you be quiet you do you want everyone to know where we are?" Sasuke said in a hushed voice, they turned their backs to each other, Sasuke turned his back on them looking off towards the center of the battle field, "we should head towards the base that is where everyone will be heading," he said to himself. They started off in the direction of the bass he was looking for any signs of their enemy.

"Sasuke look out!" Naruko shouted he turned just in time to dodge the snake that was lunging for him Naruko quickly pulled out two kunai throwing one at the snake and the other she sent back just missing Sakura's face colliding with another kunai in mid air. She turned staring at something to her left

"Impressive, to not only see thru both diversions before anything happened but you located me. You are no ordinary genin are you?" a grass shinobi said stepping into sight. He had very feminine features long dark hair, and he wore a straw hat with a tag hanging down.

"Nope people tell me I am an idiot," she said proudly.

"You are a very interesting child," the shinobi said, "well it is a shame that you met me because it is all going to end here for you."

"No I don't think so," Naruko said still smiling. The grass shinobi licked his lips before cutting his thumb performing a summoning jutsu, three giant snakes appeared and all three went after Naruko. She dodged all the snakes' attacks while trying to keep an eye on their summoner.

"Sasuke while your friend is busy why don't we have some fun," the grass shinobi said, his attacks driving Sasuke and Sakura farther and farther from Naruko, when they were out of sight she knew that she had to finish this fight quickly. There was something strange about that genin. She pulled out three kunai throwing them one after the other hitting all three snakes then ignited the paper bombs she had tied to each kunai. Before all three snakes hit the ground she was off running after Sasuke and Sakura. When she found they were high up in a large tree. Then she saw Sasuke getting ready to hand over the scroll.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke," Naruko shouted.

"What does it look like dope I am going to save our lives," Sasuke shouted back.

"So the genius, Sasuke Uchiha is a coward who would have imagined it," Naruko said smirk, "well since it does matter to you Uchiha I will take that scroll," everything about her was different from her tone to the way she held herself.

"Naruko you don't know what you are doing?" Sasuke shouted.

"To the contrary I know exactly what I am doing ," she said she pulled out two Kunai she realized she was running low so she would have to make them count, she threw the first one the grass shinobi dodged it then she threw the second. The grass shinobi thought he had dodged it but it was attacked to metal wire and she changed its direction hitting him in the chest just missing his heart. The grass shinobi smiled at this.

"You are not just aiming to win but to kill."

"That is the game plan," then she launched a second attack aiming a kick for his head but the grass shinobi dodged it she aimed a punch for his face which barely missed, she smirked as she jumped off the branch pulling the grass shinobi flat on his face. She had managed to get her wire around his neck and swung back up onto the branch. The grass shinobi tried to get up he was tied down to the branch by his neck. She pulled straight up cutting deep into the branch and taking the Shinobi's head off.

"A replacement jutsu," Naruko said looking down at the pile of mud in front of her.

"Naruko, behind you!" Sasuke shouted but it was too late she had been stabbed in the back with a kunai. There was a puff of smoke and Naruko had gone.

"A shadow clone at your age not bad," the shinobi said as Naruko placed a kunai to his throat.

"It's clear to me you are no genin who are you, and what do you want?" she asked in an amused voice.

"I came here to see something but I think I might have found something more interesting," the shinobi said Naruko's eyes darted to Sasuke, "cleaver aren't we. But I could say you are no genin either."

"Only in title," Naruko said slighting the shinobi's throat but again it turned to mud. She turned in time to see it coming, she was barely able to block his kick aimed at her chest she hit flew off the branch smashing into another tree. She saw his eyes turn back to Sasuke, "Sasuke, Sakura get out of here!" she shouted.

"You still have fight in you, I am really impressed," the shinobi said grinning.

"What did you think I could be taken out with one kick," Naruko asked appearing in front of her opponent. It was a flick of the wrist Naruko was barely able to react just dodging the kunai but she fell in his trap she was bound by a snake she tried to break free but she couldn't.

"You are good really good and for that I will reward you," the shinobi said, "first I will let you keep your scroll you have fought so valiantly for and two I will give you my mark so if you wish for more power I can grant it to you," he whispered in her ear, before biting her neck she let out a scream of pain as he dropped her. She lay at his feet limp then he turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Now let's see what an Uchiha can do," the shinobi said.

"Sakura grab Naruko I will distract him while you two get away," Sasuke said trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"But Sasuke…" Sakura started.

"Just do it I have no plans of dying here today, I can't die until I have killed a certain someone, so please Sakura do what I asked," on the outside he looked clam but he was scared he had only been this scared once before. She the Shirai Ryu couldn't defeat this freak and she was supposed to be one of the strongest here. Sasuke activated his Sharingan then he charged. Even with his Sharingan it was hard for him to keep up but all he had to do was to buy sometime. He threw some shuriken attached to metal wire, he directed it so it tied the grass shinobi to the tree and with the help of his Sharingan he was sure it was the real one "Fire Style Dragon Fire Jutsu," the flames quickly traveled up the wires consuming the shinobi at the other end. His screams filled the air, for a moment Sasuke thought he had done it as the grass shinobi was limp and there was a giant whole behind him. Sasuke released the wire he looked over at Sakura who had managed to grab Naruko during the battle.

"Sakura is she…" Sasuke started to ask but he was cut off by a maniacal laugh.

"If I had been any ordinary Shinobi I would have been killed by your little friend but that too might have done the trick, I knew you were special for a reason. Now I will award you with the same gift," his neck began to stretch his teeth turned to fangs but his mouth never reached Sasuke's neck standing in front of him panting was Naruko panting barely able to stand. She had blocked it with a sword that she had gotten from a scroll that lay in front of her.

The shinobi's neck retreated as Naruko collapsed once again, completely drained. "Who would have thought she could still move she is impressive."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked frowning wondering what he had done to her what he was going to do to him.

"I don't see the harm in tell you that. My name is Orochimaru," he said smiling and Sasuke you will be mine. He went to attack again but again he attack was stopped, but this time is was a large ice cycle. They all looked for the calyptrate and three shinobi stood in a few branches above them.

"I think you should leave now," one of them said he had short black hair frost colored eyes, he was the only one that was not wearing a mask but he was wearing the same armor as the rest of his team. It was blue and black they didn't wear head bands but on their belts they had their clan logo.

"Now why should I do that?" Orochimaru asked.

"You will leave for the same reason you have left the Lin Kuei in peace, because you fear our sensei the Grandmaster Sub-Zero," Orochimaru glared at them.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Orochimaru said vanishing into the branch. The three Lin Kuei jumped down facing Sasuke.

"Why did you help us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it wouldn't have been fair for you to lose your scroll to one of the legendary Sannin," the Lin Kuei shinobi said, "my name is Hydro, this is frost," he said point to the person to his right and Sasuke realized that frost was the only girl among them, "then this is Cyrax," who was the largest of them.

"I am Sakura and this is…" she started but she was cut off.

"I know who you all are just because I helped you doesn't mean we are friends I wouldn't have a second thought about killing you all right now…but we are honorable shinobi and to attack you now would be cowardice after you finished fighting someone who shouldn't have been here. But from here on out you're on your own," the three of them vanished.

Sasuke bunt down to pick up Naruko, when he noticed a mark on her neck. But the longer he looked at it he started to notice it was dissolving from her skin. "We should go somewhere to rest up," Sasuke said carrying Naruko up and carrying her bridal style. Sakura looked a little jealous but she didn't say anything. They found a tree that had its roots exposed slightly, that formed a makeshift shelter.

"Sasuke get some sleep I will keep first watch," Sakura said seeing how exhausted he was. He was too tired to talk her down so, he lie down beside Naruko and quickly fell asleep.

While Naruko and Sasuke slept Sakura set traps, she just hoped that it would be enough until they had recovered their strength. After a while Sakura became optimistic that they would be able to make it thru the rest of the say in peace, but this optimism was short lived. She saw a squirrel running towards her trap, she threw a kunai to make sure it didn't trigger her it. The squirrel ran off in another direction, and soon after three sound shinobi stepped forth and neutralized her traps.

She looked back wondering if she should wake Sasuke or to let him continue sleeping, finally she made her choice, stepping out to face them on her own.

"Look someone came out to play," the only female on the sound team said smirking.

"Maybe if we beat her enough Sasuke will show himself," another of the sound shinobi said. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes. On his shirt he had the kanji for death.

"Do as you like but remember out target is the Uchiha," the final sound shinobi said he looked like a freshly wrapped mummy. Sakura knew she had to keep them away from Sasuke after his fight with Orochimaru he was in no condition to fight and the same with Naruko so she was alone.

Sakura fought her hardest but nothing she did hand any effect on the three shinobi. The sound Kinochi bared down on Sakura a kunai drawn, she closed her eyes tight, before she heard the cry of "Leaf hurricane," and when she opened her eyes Lee was standing before her with the squirrel on his shoulder.

"Lee what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I am here to protect you, my lovely Sakura," Lee said giving her the thumbs up. The battle between the three sound shinobi and Lee was a fairly even match even despite the numerical advantage the sound shinobi had. But soon the tides of the battle shifted to favor the sound shinobi.

They all stopped fight when they sensed something frightening, charka so think so heavy filled the air around them it felt as if they were going to be suffocated by it.

"What the hell is that?" the sound mummy asked looking around and soon a Naruko stepped from the roots in which she had been resting she walked past Lee and Sakura without a word. As she passed them Sakura noticed that her eyes were no longer blue but crimson.

"You should go crawl back into the hole you came from or we will kill you," the spiky haired sound shinobi said. Naruko did say anything she looked between the three of the sound shinobi, with great speed she appeared before the sound Kinochi hitting hard in the face, she went crashing into a tree that splintered under the force. Blood dripped from Naruko's hand then she turned her head back looking at the shinobi with death written on his shirt.

"How appropriate because that is going to be your fate," her voice was flat emotionless. She charged him, he raised his hands to use his jutsu on her but she got in to close for him she grabbed both of his arms wrapping metal wires his wrist then she jumped over his head strangling his with his own arms.

"Wait if you let us leave the scroll is yours," the one that looked like a mummy said setting the scroll on the ground.

"Very well but I am taking his hands too," she said yanking the metal wires, they sliced cleanly thru his wrist his hands hit the ground. The spiky haired shinobi fell to his knees crying in pain as he looked down at where his hands use to be; "now you are free to go."

The mummy looking shinobi went and picked up his unconscious teammate then he helped his second teammate to his feet before picking up his severed hands and they were gone. The air cleared of Chakra and Naruko hit the ground.

The next day they went were on their way with both scrolls, they made it the base without running into anyone else with the help of Kabuto who had a map of the battle grounds in the stack of his cards. The entire time Sakura was worried, Naruko seemed to be back to normal but she still didn't know what that was yesterday that horrible chakra, was that what Orochimaru did to her or was that something else. She and Lee decided not to say anything or at least until she had a chance to talk to Kakashi Sensei. When they got to the base Kabuto was standing outside almost as if he was waiting for someone.

"Thank you Kabuto," Naruko said smiling at him.

"No problem," he said returning the smile.

"Do you want us to wait for you while you wait for your team?" Naruko asked.

"No it's alright you all should get in and get some well deserved rest," Kabuto said.

"I'm hungry do they have food in there I beat they have food in there, I hope they have ramen," Naruko said her eyes glazed over. Sweat drops appearing on the back of everyone's heads. They said their good-byes to Kabuto as the pushed open the doors finally reaching their goal after what seemed like the longest two days of their lives.

**To Be continued**

**

* * *

**

**As always thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed ^_^**


	7. the last 12 standing

It was the end of the five day time limit Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura where off to themselves talking about what else would be in store for them. They hadn't seen Kakashi since finishing the last part of the exam so Sakura hadn't had a chance to ask him about what happened to Naruko, and she didn't want to bring it up because she had noticed that Naruko didn't like talking about herself that much. All she really knew about her was that she liked ramen and she was strong.

There was a knock on their door and a chunnin stuck his head into the door, "we need you in the great hall so we can give you further directions," the chunnin said before leaving. They started to make their way down the hall to the great hall when they spotted Kakashi talking to the proctor of the last part of the exam, Anko.

"I will catch up to you guys in a minute… I forgot got to grab something," Sakura said quickly.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Naruko asked cheerfully.

"No that's okay I it will only be a minute," Sakura said waving them off so they continued on without her. Sakura started back until she could not longer see them, she ran to Kakashi.

"Sensei I need to talk to you it's very important," Sakura said quickly.

"What is it?" he asked in his bored tone.

"It's about Orochimaru," she said in a whisper.

"What about him?" Anko asked. Sakura was hesitant to say anything in front of Anko since she really didn't know her and she didn't want to get Naruko into trouble.

"Go ahead Sakura," Kakashi said kindly.

"Well during this exam we ran into him…"

"And you all survived?" Anko asked in shock.

"Well Naruko fought him and he did something to her, then later when we were attacked again but these other shinobi, we felt this horrible chakra and it came from Naruko, and her personality was completely different, I was wondering was that from what Orochimaru did to her?" Sakura asked sounding worried.

"Did you notice a mark on her neck?" Anko asked.

"There was one but it slowly disappeared why?" Sakura asked. 'The Kyuubi in her probably rejected the curse mark and that would explain why it was able to take over if she was already weakened by his curse mark,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Thanks Sakura, but you have nothing to worry about," Kakashi said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But Kakashi…" Sakura started.

"It will be alright I promise," Kakashi said smiling at her. She wanted to believe in him so she nodded and went to catch up with the others.

"How can you say that we need to inform ANBU," Anko said in a whisper to make sure Sakura couldn't hear her.

"I am sure everything will be alright, you see I do believe what happened was because of the curse mark but I don't think it will happen again from the sound things it sounds like her body completely rejected the mark," Kakashi said watching Sakura as she vanished from sight.

When she entered the great hall she was surprised to see all the rookies had made it thru, she was also pleased to see that Lee had made it. Then she saw the Lin Kuei, there was also Kabuto and his team. There was a team from Suna and the sound shinobi. 'Wow this is all?' she thought to herself remembering how many had started. She got in line behind Sasuke and Naruko, she could help but to wonder if everything was going to be alright.

"I would like to be the first to congratulate you all for making it this far," Sarutobi said. Sakura had just noticed that Kakashi and the rest of the jounin Sensei along with the proctors of the first two parts of the exam.

"The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. To maintain good relations with the allied nations and heighten the level of the ninja, do not let the reasons deceive you. This 'exam,' so to speak is the epitome of a war between the allied nations," the third said as he looked over the young ninja before him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power those countries decided to choose a place to fight that is the beginning of the Chunnin Selection Exam," the third continued to explain.

"Why do we have to do that?" Kiba interjected, "we're not doing this to select Chunnin?"

"Yes, this does examine those who are worthy of the Chunnin title. But, on the other hand it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asked.

"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And the feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to risk losing our lives?" Kiba barked.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is a shinobi's power. And a Shinobi's power can only be born in life or death battle. This exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line it has a meaning, and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunnin exam because of it."

"But why do you say it's to promote good relations?" Tenten asked.

"I told you in the beginning not to get it confused with that, the custom of shaving one's life to maintain balance…that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

"I don't care tell us the details of this life or death exam," Gaara demanded.

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the third exam, but…" he was cut off by the appearance of a new ninja.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama, but I have something I would like to say before you continue," the new arrive said starting to cough.

"Very well Hayate go ahead," Sarutobi said.

"I am Hayate Gekko, the proctor of the third exam but too many of you have made it this far so we will be having a preliminary round. This will consist of one on one combat the winner of each match will be allowed to take part in the final exam," Hayate said coughing again, "so if you don't think you are in the best of health or just don't think you can handle it please quiet now."

No one raised their hands or made any other gesture of wanting to withdraw he wanted a minute before speaking again, "alright I would like to direct your attention to the monitors," Hayate said. Names and pictures of shinobi ran in a loop on the screens before stopping on Sasuke and Yoroi. "Sasuke and Yoroi please remain here and the rest of you please make your way to the balcony," Hayate said.

"Good luck Sasuke," Naruko said smiling at him, he nodded to her as she made her way up with the others.

As the fight began Kiba started asking the people around him who they would like to fight, Ino was the first person to answer, "I would love to fight Sakura, she would have to be the weakest person here."

"I would take anyone left on team seven now Sasuke is gone," Kiba said. 'They are not the ones I would want to fight,' Lee thought, 'especially,' his eyes fell on Naruko who was cheering loudly for Sasuke.

"Kick his ass Sasuke," Naruko shouted. Sasuke was easily dodging all of Yoroi's attacks thanks to his Sharingan. Everyone was in shock when Sasuke beat Yoroi with one of Lee's jutsu, a move he had only seen once, executed perfectly.

"Let me be next," Lee begged but he was disappointed when it stopped on Zaku and Shino. Sakura was wondering how he was going to fight when Naruko had cut them off. It looked as if someone had reattached them for him but as he tried to move them they looked stiff. Naruko eyes met with Zaku he flinched slightly every few people noticed this.

"What was that about?" Neji asked to no one in particular.

"What do you mean Neji?" Tenten asked.

"He looked up her at someone and then he flinched he is afraid of someone but who," Neji said looking around.

"It must be Sasuke, he is one of the strongest here after all," Tenten answered. Hydro also noticed this he looked over at where Zaku had been looking his eyes fell on Naruko.

"I will be back, Sensei," Hydro said walking way walking towards the leaf shinobi. He bypassed everyone until he stood beside Naruko, no one seemed to know what was going on, and Sasuke frowned at the man who had saved them from Orochimaru.

"I wish to have a word with you in private," Hydro said.

"Okay," she said smiling. He started for an empty hallway he placed his hand to the wall creating and ice wall to make sure that they were not over heard, "so what does a shinobi of the Lin Kuei wish to speak to me about?"

"What are you doing here?" Hydro asked.

"I am taking the Chunnin exam," she answered shrugging.

"No there is more to it I am sure Scorpion would have you join the leaf and take part in this exam for the hell of it," Hydro said calmly.

"You know him so well don't you?" she asked grinning.

"No but I think I am getting a feel for you," he said his frost blue eyes looking into her bright cerulean blue eyes.

"How is that, you aren't a bad person I would say you are a very caring person and smart even thou you don't want people to think so."

"How do you figure?"

"Beside the few encounters we had before this, back in the forest you fought Orochimaru and told your teammates to run, and even thou you had nothing left you gathered the strength to protect your teammate. But there is one thing I don't get why do you stick with that murderer?"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" she asked smiling kindly.

"It's a shame we were destined enemies," Hydro said turning his back on her.

"It is," she said softly as he took down his wall of ice and they went their own way. They made it out just in time to here Shino was the winner of the match.

They all looked back up at the monitor it stopped on Hydro and Kabuto, "sorry I am going to have to forfeit the match," Kabuto called out.

"Why are you doing that?" Kiba asked.

"There is no point in fighting, I can't beat him, a shinobi should know his limits and it would be pointless for me to fight him," Kabuto said. 'Well without showing the old me I couldn't beat him.' Hydro gaze fallowed Kabuto out of the great hall.

"Is he really that strong?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, who knows if I had the choice I don't think I would want to fight him," Naruko said smiling. Both Sasuke and Naruko looked horrified at this.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked frowning even more.

"Well kinda I have had my encounters with the Lin Kuei before," she said smiling at him.

"Since Kabuto has forfeited the match the winner is Hydro by default," Hayate said coughing. The next match was between Kankuro and Misumi. When the battle started Kankuro removed the strange bundle on his back but before he could do anything with it Misumi contorted his body in such a way that allowed him to crush Kankuro like a snake crushing its prey.

"Give up or I will be force to kill you," Misumi said with a smirk.

"Do your worst," Kankuro said, then there was a loud snap and his body went limp. The skin started to fall away from Kankuro revealing a puppet in his place. The wrappings from the bundle on his back fell off revealing the real Kankuro, "my turn," he said as his puppets arms broke free wrapping around Misumi crushing him, they could hear the sound of his breaking bones.

The match was called after most of Misumis's spinal cord was turned shattered. The next set of names that came up was Uzumaki and then Kiba, "yeah its mine turn," she said happily.

"Yes I am going to have an easy opponent," Kiba said Hydro made his way over to the leaf shinobi once more as Kiba and Naruko walked down the stairs.

"Poor kid doesn't stand a chance, Kiba is an idiot but he is strong," Ino said watching them as they finally stepped in the arena. Hydro started laughing at the comment.

"What's so funny," Shikamaru asked.

"Tell me what do you know about your friend Kiba's opponent?" Hydro asked.

"Nothing," Ino said wondering what he was getting at. Hydro said nothing else as the battle started.

"I don't have to fight the puppy do I?" Naruko asked watching as Kiba set Akamaru down.

"Yeah you do I never go into battle without Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Well okay I guess but I don't see why you want your puppy getting hurt," Naruko said getting into her fighting stance.

"You will be the one getting hurt!" Kiba shouted.

"Well I will let you start," Naruko said smiling.

"Let me that's rich," Kiba said as he threw smoke bombs down covering the field in a thick smoke.

'That was a mistake against someone like her, it really does seem like they don't know anything her, or they would know she was skilled in the art of silent killing,' Lee thought.

"What is wrong Lee?" Tenten asked.

"It seems that Kiba is going to lose this very quickly attacking blindly like at," Lee said.

"Kiba isn't attacking blindly he has a great sense of smell so Uzumaki can't see he can still smell out his opponent," a woman with dark hair and red eyes said.

"That is usually that is true but… watch and you will see," Lee said. The next thing they heard a thud then there was a yelp and a dog was sent hurtling across the arena crashing to a wall. The smoke cleared Naruko was on her feet Kiba was a few feet in front of her holding his stomach on the ground.

"What's wrong you were so confident earlier," Naruko's voice was cold like it had been against Orochimaru.

"Kiba is going to die," Sakura whispered in horror, all of them heard her and turned to face her Hydro and just smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked horror.

"No he isn't going to die but the match is over," Hydro said as Kiba got to his feet slowly.

"Man that hurt I have never been hit that hard before, Akamaru are you okay?" Kiba called out. There was a weak bark. Kiba reached into his pouch and threw something to Akamaru.

"Sorry but I don't think so," Naruko said throwing a kunai that turned into a clone of her who caught the pill and kicked Akamaru again.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shout but this time he didn't move he just let out a weak whimper of pain, "you will pay for that!"

The clone crushed the pill then vanished. "Piercing Fang Jutsu," Kiba started to spin at high speeds coming right at her she dodged it easily. 'He can't change direction once he takes aim what a useless jutsu,' she taught to herself, 'I will finish this now.'

She slid her hand across the ground knowing he was stupid to figure out what she was doing. She stood still waiting for the attack she was coming, she dodged it at the last second then when he went to attack again she pulled on the wire she had lain down trapping Kiba's feet.

"Kiba it's over you can't beat me just give up," Naruko said already knowing what he was going to say.

"I am not giving up just because you caught my feet you think you can beat me!" Kiba shouted at her. Then he tried to break the wire but it wouldn't break no matter what he tried to do to it break.

"I would suggest you end the match because there are only two ways out of this trap right now," she sad back to her cheer self.

"And what are those two way?" he asked coughing.

"One way is if I let him go and two well he would have to cut off his feet. Or he could keep pulling on the wire, the more he struggles the tighter the wire will get until it cuts thru his legs," she said rubbing the back of her head smiling sheepishly.

"Very well winner of the battle is Uzumaki," she let go of the wire and it released Kiba. She walked over to him with an outstretched hand to help him up.

"Sorry about your puppy I hope he will be okay," Naruko said smiling at him. Kiba was taken-a-back at the three-sixty personality change, he didn't know what to say to so he just nodded. He watched as she walked off. 'He was kinda cute,' Kiba found himself thinking, 'wait I didn't mean that!'

"Lee how did you know it was useless for Kiba to use the smoke?" Guy asked in surprise, everyone else turned with curiosity.

"I thought that would be obvious, Uzumaki was train in many forms of combat including the art of silent killing just as I am," Hydro said smirking, "I thought that would have been obvious considering your friend was trained by the Shirai Ryu, the ones who invented and perfected the deadly art."

Kiba made his way up the stars carrying Akamaru who was in a bad condition, whimpering in Kiba's arms. The next contestants were chosen Ino and Frost. The two women made their way down.

"Begin," Hayate said. Frost made the first move charging Ino making a few hand signs, "Ice Style: Ice Pond Jutsu," the very ground they stood on turned to ice. Ino had a problem avoid Frost's attacks while she was on the ice. She wasn't able to keep her footing to launch any counter attacks. Finally Frost ended the battle with a well placed kick to Ino's face knocking her out could.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted worried about her one time friend.

"The match is over, Frost is the winner," Hayate said. The next battle was Sakura against Cyrax. Cyrax looked like a giant in comparison with Sakura. When the fight began it was obvious how one sided the match was. Sakura's kicks did nothing to him; he didn't even flinch as she landed a kick to his head. He grabbed her foot and threw her aside.

"I will end this quickly," he said his voice a lot softer than anyone expected considering him massive size. With greater speed than they thought possible, he punched the wall burying his arm shoulder deep, "the next one won't miss," he said to Sakura her eyes wide with fear.

"I…I…I give up," she said realizing that she couldn't win this fight. Cyrax ripped his arm from the wall and walked away. Sakura slid down to the ground her eyes still wide, she was visibly shaking. Kakashi went down and helped her to her feet bring her back up with the rest of them. Next up was Tenten and Temari. TenTen was pumped for her match. Once the match began Tenten began launching weapons at Temari. But they all missed and she couldn't understand why she had missed she never missed.

"You see this?" Temari said showing Tenten her fan.

"What about it?" Tenten asked.

"When you see all three moons it's over," Temari said. Tenten frowned as she launched another failed attack and the second moon. Tenten then pulled out two scrolls and tossed them in the air she made some hand signs before jumping into the air raining weapons down on Temari. But this also ended in, and the third moon was visible. Temari waved her fan creating a powerful wind that sliced everything in touched, and Tenten was in the middle of it. When the winds finally died down, Tenten fell back to the ground Temari stuck her fan out so that Tenten landed on it. Then she threw her off Lee jumped down and caught her before she hit the ground. Lee went to attack Temari but he was stopped by Cyrax who looked upon Temari.

"You show a weaker opponent disrespect in defeat prey you don't face me in combat for I will show you the same mercy," Cyrax said his voice harsh but Temari just brushed him off as she made her way back up to her team. They looked up at the screen as the remaining names; the first name was Hyuga Hinata, the second was Hyuga Neji. Naruko smiled at the irony of the situation facing them.

Hinata made her way down shaking with nerves. Neji fallowed her with a confident look on his face. The battle was not a long one but it was intense Hinata was clearly the weaker of the two but she never gave in. Every time she was knocked down she got up. Finally when she was barely able to stand Naruko decided to intervene. Stepping between Hinata and Neji's death blow, she stopped his attack by grabbing his wrist.

"I think that is enough how about you?" she said kindly smiling at him. She turned to face Hinata who was still on her feet but just barely, "are you okay?"

Hinata nodded slightly before her legs gave out Naruko caught her before she hit the ground. Medical shinobi rushed in to come to Hinata's aid.

"Does it make you feel like a big man to beat up on little girl?" Naruko asked not looking at him.

"What did you say?" Neji snapped at her.

She turned to face him still smiling, "does it make you feel like a big strong man to beat up little girls," Naruko asked smiling at him. Neji started to attack her but he was stopped by Kakashi, Guy and Kurenai.

"Calm yourself Neji-Kun you will never make friends that way," she said as she walked off to watch the rest of the matches. The next match was between Gaara and Lee. No one knew what expect from this battle, Lee the taijutsu master going against the unknown Gaara. Lee started the battle off with on the offensive; Gaara's sand shield could barely keep up with Lee's speed but even with his superior speed he could get a hit on Gaara. Finally Lee decided enough was enough he removed the weights he had in his leg warmers. He tossed them aside and if they thought he was fast before it was nothing to what he was now, he easily got thru Gaara's defenses. Lee got behind Gaara and kicked him straight up into the air appearing behind him the bandages from his arms wrapped around Gaara, they both started spinning towards head down towards the ground. At the last second Lee released Gaara and he went crashing into the ground. Gaara stood up the sand falling away from his body smiling giving him the appearance of an insane man.

'This is not good even the Lotus could not take him out,' Lee thought to himself, 'well I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.' He closed his eyes 'gate of opening open,' his chakra rose quickly, 'gate of healing open, gate of life open, gate of pain open, gate of limit open!'

"That sand is the problem so I will get you way from it," Lee said to a shocked Gaara before vanishing. He punched Gaara in the face sending him flying away from his sand. It tried to catch up before it could before Gaara had even hit the ground Lee appeared and kicked him again sending him flying in another direction. The Body armor Gaara wore was breaking under the force of Lee's attacks. Lee decided to use that Jutsu a jutsu that would end the battle. He wanted to save it for Neji but if he didn't pull out all the tricks he would beat this guy. It seemed no matter how much he hit him he kept getting back to his feet. Lee attacked again knocking him around like a pinball before he appeared behind him using the Reverse Lotus. For a second Lee closed his eyes from the pain. There was a large crash dust covered the battle field Gaara lay on the ground Lee barely able to move. Gaara turned to dust as Lee looked upon in horror Gaara appeared behind him and he had nothing left but he wasn't going to give.

"Proctor, end the match it is over," a cool voice called down. They all looked at the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

"The match…" Hayate started to say as a giant wall of sand came crashing down on Lee. Gaara frowned as the sand pulled back an ice dome surrounded Lee.

"You where saying?" Sub-Zero said coolly.

"The match is over Gaara is the winner," Hayate said the dome melted away. Guy jumped down to stand by the side of his student.

"You fought well," Guy said to Lee.

"Thanks Sensei," Lee said passing out. They took Lee of the hospital, and the final two matches were very boring and the shortest fought matches the match between Choji and Dosu ended with one attack from Dosu. The final match was like a deadly game of chicken between Shikamaru and Kin.

"Congratulation to our twelve winners, now line up and take a number," Sarutobi said. After they did as they were instructed they found out who they were going against in the first round Naruko against Neji in the first match. They where fallowed by Hydro against Dosu in the second, Shino and frost in the third, Temari and Shikamaru in the fourth which was met with "troublesome," from Shikamaru. Then it was Cyrax and Kankuro and to finish off the first round was Sasuke and Gaara.

"Now you all know who you are facing and seen each other fight you have one month until the third exam begins. Good luck to you all."

**To Be Continued **

**

* * *

**

**As always thanks for reading please review ^-^**


	8. Jiraiya the super pervert

Naruko sat on her bed bored out of her mind she came here to learn new jutsu, but she had no one to really teach her Kakashi was training Sasuke she could always go to Danzo but she thought it best to keep contact with him at a minimum. She sat up from her bed deciding that she would go out and see what she could find. She left her apartment walking thru the streets of Konoha wondering where she should go first. She stopped at the hot springs thinking about going for a dip when she saw someone with long spiky white hair that was tided in a ponytail.

"What are you doing?"She asked the man.

"I am doing research so get lost kid," he said brushing her away without turning to face her.

"It looks like you are peaking in the girl's bath," Naruko said crossing her arms.

"Look kid you are too young to know this but I am a very famous author of a very famous book series and I need inspiration," he said finally turning to face her.

"So what kind of books do you write?" she asked him.

"I write exotic novels," he answered proudly.

"So you write porn?"

"I prefer the term exotic novels," he said turning back to his 'research.'

"So you a pervert that writes porn," she summarized. "Well maybe I should tell the old man that there is a perverted old man peeping in on the girl's bath," Naruko said starting to walk off.

"Wait, there is no to need tell the Hokage about this, right," he said quickly putting his arm around her, "I am sure that we can work something out."

"I am training for Chunnin exams," she said thoughtfully.

"Well I could teach you a jutsu if you didn't tell anyone about this," he said quickly.

"You've got a deal Ero-sennin," she said smiling.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Why not Ero-sennin?" she asked confused.

"Because my name is Jiraiya," he said flatly

"But Ero-sennin fits you better," Naruko said smiling up at him.

"Then our deal is off if you keep calling me that," Jiraiya said angrily.

"Then I will tell the old man what you were doing Ero-sennin," she turning heading towards the Hokage tower.

"We don't have to be so hasty do we?" Jiraiya said quickly.

"So you are still going to teach me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm going to teach you," he said leading her out of the village to a clearing on the river bank. "I am going to teach you one jutsu."

"Just one that's no fare," Naruko whined.

"Look kid I said I would teach you a jutsu if you didn't tell," Jiraiya said grinning. She stopped and thought for a moment.

"How about this if I can learn your jutsu before the final exam you have to teach me more jutsu," she said smiling sweetly at him. He considered her for a moment then he smile.

"Fine if you can master the jutsu I will teach you more jutsu," when I get around to it he thought to himself.

"So when do we start?" she asked happily.

"How about tomorrow," he said thoughtfully, "first let's get to know each other so I can see what kind of jutsu to teach you."

"That doesn't seem any fun," she said pouting. She removed her bandana allow her hair to fall to her back his eyes widened.

"You're a girl?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah is there a problem?" Naruko asked sounding concerned.

"No, no problem," Jiraiya said quickly. 'So Naruko has returned to Konoha I thought this kid looked familiar,' Jiraiya thought to himself, 'I wonder if I should teach her the jutsu her father created.'

"I have the perfect jutsu to teach you," he said smiling at her.

"I thought you wanted to get to know me first?" she asked sounding confused.

"I changed my mind, because for this jutsu you will need all the time you can get," Jiraiya said, "the jutsu I am going to teach you is one of the most difficult jutsu to master."

"What makes it so difficult to master?" Naruko asked.

"For starters it has no hand signs so it relies purely on your chakra control. There are three stages that you have to master before you can master this jutsu each more difficult than the last," Jiraiya explained.

"So what's the first step?"Naruko asked.

"About that I need to get a few things before I can teach you the first step," Jiraiya said vanishing leaving Naruko alone.

"Get back here! I am not going to let you ditch me!" Naruko shouted. She sat down where she stood wondering if she should go look for the pervert. An hour later Jiraiya returned with a bag full of balloons, "What took you so long!" she shouted as Jiraiya reappeared before her.

"Calm down I need to make a stop then I saw some ladies that looked too lonely," Jiraiya said a dreamy look coming over his face.

"You're just a pervert aren't you?" Naruko asked lamely.

"No I'm not just a pervert…I am a super perverts," he proclaimed proudly, a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. He reached in the bag he was holding tossing her a water balloon.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked looking down at the balloon.

"This," he said picking up one of the balloons and making it explode in his hand.

"So how do I do that?" she asked.

"By rotating your chakra," Jiraiya said. She tried but the balloon just stretched with the water she pouted not understanding why it had broken for him and not her.

"Can I see it again?" she asked.

"Well…no, you have to learn to do this jutsu on your own," Jiraiya said. She sat down thinking what Jiraiya done differently than she did. Then she remembered unlike hers which was smooth, his was bumpy before it had exploded. That meant Jiraiya's chakra moved in multiple directions. She tried it again and this time the balloon exploded in her hand.

"I did it I really did it," she shouted only to see that Jiraiya had fallen asleep. She picked up another balloon holding it over his face and popped it Jiraiya sat up looking around to see a laughing Naruko. "Ero-sennin you should see the look on your face it is priceless."

"Well it looks like you have got the first part down," he said clearing his throat trying to regain his composer.

"So what is the next step?" Naruko asked.

"No that will be all for today tomorrow I will show you," Naruko's eyes widened she stuck out her lower lip looking up at him.

"Please Ero-sennin," Naruko said as sweetly as she could.

"No, but I guess we can get something to eat," he said scratching his chin in thought.

"Are you paying?" she asked looking down at her feet shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I don't see why I can treat this time," he said think that she was a tiny girl how much could see possibly eat. At that he was grabbed by the arm and dragged to her favorite ramen stand. Ten bowls of ramen later Jiraiya sat in a corn looking down depressed at his freshly emptied wallet, as he heard a sweet voice call to him.

"Bye-bye Ero-sennin I will see you tomorrow," he didn't answer he wondered how this could have happen to him. Naruko didn't go back to her apartment she was due to meet with her master outside the village.

As she left Sasuke noticed her leaving the village curiosity getting the better of him he decided to fallow her but he was stopped, "if you are thinking about fallowing her I wouldn't if I were you," he turned to see Hydro leaning against a post.

"Well you're not me," Sasuke said coldly.

"If you want to die, by all means go after her," Hydro said a smirk coming over his face.

"What makes you think that she would kill me even if she could," Sasuke said glaring at Hydro. This caused him to laugh.

"You are a bold one, but who said that she would be the one to kill you?" Hydro said still smirking.

"Now who is the bold one, do you really think you can kill me?" Sasuke said now smirking.

"Yes I could kill you if I chose to, but it was me I was talking about, I was taking about her Sensei," Hydro said.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"For someone who is supposed to be so highly regarded you are an idiot. Who do you think taught her to fight because you know as well as I do she didn't learn it here," Hydro said starting to walk away.

"You act as if you know her so well, but you know nothing about her," Sasuke snapped.

"That maybe true but I know her better than anyone her including you," Hydro said vanishing. Sasuke hated to admit it but he was probably right he did seem to know more about her than he did.

**Deep in the Forest **

Naruko had finally found Scorpion who was standing atop a tree overlooking the forest and onto Konoha. When he saw her at the bottom of the tree he jumped down landing softly on the ground.

"Master they are here, we can kill them tonight if you wish," Naruko said kneeling before.

"Very well, let's go," he said in his cool voice. They both vanished into thin air.

**In the Konoha **

Sub-Zero stood in the Hokage office looking out the window beside Sarutobi. There was a popping sound behind them Sub-Zero turned to see Hydro Frost and Cyrax standing behind them.

"Grandmaster I they are here looking for us," Frost said as all three bowed to their sensei.

"I know, you three go back to the hotel I will deal with this," Sub-Zero said calmly.

"If you need assistance I can send some of my best men to aid you?" Sarutobi asked.

"No I will bring other to share my fate," Sub-Zero said just as calmly just before he vanished. He stood on Hokage Monument face to face with Scorpion and Naruko.

"Get over here!" shouted Scorpion as a spear shout from his hand, Sub-Zero was barely able to avoid being hit, the spear changed directions it hit Sub-Zero directly in the chest. He shattered into hundreds of pieces. Scorpion vanished as he dodged an ice blast appearing beside Sub-Zero engaging him with taijutsu. The style the two shinobi used was very similar the way they fought it was almost as if they could read each other's moves. Finally Sub-Zero got a good kick in. It caught Scorpion in the side of the head knocking him off the monument. Sub-Zero looked over the edge to see what came of his opponent but in that moment that he let down his guard a spear ripped thru his shoulder.

The blood gleamed black in the moon light, Scorpion then hosted Sub-Zero up by the neck slowly crushing the life out of him.

"Sensei," three voices's shouted in unison. Naruko turned to see the Lin Kuei students watching in horror as they sensei die.

"Run, run now," Sub-Zero choked out. Scorpion gaze slowly turned towards the young Lin Kuei, "Scorpion this is between me and you let's keep it that way."

"Between me and you?" Scorpion repeated for the first time showing emotion.

**Flash Back**

"Daddy you don't have to go do you?" asked a little boy whose ninth birthday was in the morning.

"I am sorry I do," Scorpion said kissing his son on the forehead.

"Hanzo you don't have to there are others who can go," his wife said grabbing his hand.

"It is my duty as a Shirai Ryu shinobi and the son of the Grandmaster," he answered pulling on his mask.

"Just be careful," she said pleaded. He vanished running towards the advancing army of the Lin Kuei that the remaining clansmen were trying to hold back. When he arrived he was met by cheers of we're saved. His forward progress was impeded by three shinobi the brothers of the Lin Kuei the strongest the village had to offer the son's of the Grandmaster, each more powerful than the Sannin. As the fight started everyone else stopped fight watching in amazement they had never seen a battle like it before.

Thou it became clear to Scorpion very soon that he was out matched, he refused to admit defeat he refused to die he was going to make it to his son's birth tomorrow, he would live to see his son marry a nice girl, he would live to see his grandchildren. Even with his massive chakra he possessed it started running low he had never had to fight three shinobi of this level at the same time before.

When he saw that winning was hopeless, he said, "Know this I will have revenge for what you did to my clan," with his lat bit of chakra he performed a forbidden jutsu of his own creation. Just as he finished the jutsu he was hit in the chest with a large ice blast, "I am sorry my son, my love I won't be there," he whisper to the night. The eldest brother walked up to the frozen shinobi then kicked him in the chest making sure the job was finished.

**A year later **

Scorpion appeared at his door step his eyes blank as he looked upon the abandoned house, "Hassashi Hanzo your family has been killed both those who killed you and your clan," a man said. He turned to see a well dress man with long black hair that fell just past his shoulders.

"Hanzo Hassashi is dead, the name is Scorpion," he said vanishing in a flash of light.

**End Flash back**

"Like you did all those years ago?" Scorpion asked, "You took everything from me, my clan, my life, my family. No, I am going to kill you with the knowledge that I took everything from you."

"Yes my brothers and I killed you, but we didn't wipe out your clan we didn't kill your family, so kill me but let them go," Sub-Zero begged.

"Even in the end you lie to me," Scorpion said holding Sub-Zero over the edge.

"I never would lie, please just let them go," Scorpion threw Sub-Zero in front of his students.

"You have three years to find out who killed them or, I will kill them and make you watch then I will kill you," Scorpion sad vanishing.

**To Be continued **

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for read and please leave a review **


	9. Wrath of a Demon

It was a few days before the final exam, and she still hadn't mastered the jutsu. It was more challenging than she had thought it would have been. Ero-Sennin had told her that it was one of the most difficult jutsu to learn but she still wasn't expecting this. She had just finished the second stage a few days ago but this final stage was on a whole new level. She had to contain the raw power of this jutsu the Rasengan as Ero-Sennin had called it.

She sat under a tree taking a break from the jutsu, looking down at her hand; it had been burned from her chakra. She wanted to ask Ero-Sennin for help but he always told her the same thing, "this is a jutsu you need to learn on your own." She didn't know why she was trying so hard for his approval he was nothing but an old pervert. But when she was around him it was almost like having a dad or maybe a grandfather.

"What are you doing," someone asked. She looked around to see Hydro leaning against the tree smiling down at her smugly.

"Getting ready to kick your ass at in the exam if you make it to the second round," she said grinning at him.

"So then you would mind a wager since you are so sure of yourself," Hydro said.

"What kind of wager?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well if I win you go out on a date with me, if you win you can have want ever you want," she was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Why the hell would I agree to something like that!" she asked jumping to her feet.

"Well if you are afraid that you will lose then…" he said shrugging.

"I am not afraid and I will not lose!" she shouted at him.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked smiling at her.

"Fine we have a deal," she snapped at him. He took a step closer to her. She turned away her face turned slightly pink, "what are you playing at?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Our sensei maybe enemies but that does mean we have to be," he whispered in her ear.

"Get away from her," they stepped apart to Sasuke was standing there looking between the two of them then he remembered something that she had said to him 'It's complicated because I know I shouldn't, it's a stupid little crush so forget that I said anything,' she wasn't talking about Kakashi she was talking about him. This was the guy that she liked this caused Sasuke to scowl at Hydro who smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke lunged at the Lin Kuei Shinobi who started for the Uchiha, "Stop it both of you. Stop it now!" she shouted at them but neither of them listened to what she said. She stepped between them but she was pushed out of the way down to the ground. Suddenly they both were knocked apart by a white haired man.

"Ero-Sennin," she said happily, he didn't look happy as he looked between the two young boys.

"My apologize Naruko, Jiraiya-Sama," Hydro said bowing, Sasuke just glared, 'who the hell is this guy?' she turned her back on them Jiraiya noticed this.

"Both of you get out of here now," Jiraiya's voice was harsh. They both did as they were told.

"Ero-Sennin why are guys such idiots?" Naruko asked.

"Don't lump us all together," she turned to see Kakashi sitting in the tree reading his book.

"So how long have you been there!" Naruko shouted.

"Well let's see, I think…since the Lin Kuei boy showed up. Does that sound right Jiraiya?" Kakashi said still reading his book. She turned glaring at Jiraiya who smiled quickly waving his hands.

"It's like we were eavesdropping," Jiraiya said quickly.

"Ero-Sennin Puppy-Sensei," she said too sweaty, both men felt chills run up their spines.

"Yes?" they both answered nervously. In her right hand was a perfect Rasengan the color drained from both of their faces.

"Naruko when did you learn that?" Kakashi asked sweat running down his face.

"I have been learning to use this over the last month," she said still smiling at them. "Ero-Sennin it looks like I win the bet and now you have to teach me more jutsu."

"I looks like your right," Jiraiya said smiling nervously, "so why don't you put that away and I can teach you a new jutsu."

"But I want to try this one out one of you," Naruko said.

"Wow look at the time I have someplace to be," Kakashi said vanishing from the tree leaving Jiraiya all alone. An hour later after she had grown tired of trying to him she told him that she was ready to learn a new jutsu.

"I am not going to teach you yet but after the exam I will teach you few jutsu and help you develop your own," Jiraiya said smiling.

"But Ero-Sennin," she said cutely.

"You should rest up for the exam," Jiraiya told her.

**The Day before the Exam**

Naruko sat on her bed when there was a knock on the door she wondered who it could have been. She had seen Ero-Sennin since he told her that he would teach her some new jutsu after exam. When she opened the door it was not someone she was expecting to see.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Well you see I thought you could use some ramen," she said holding two containers of ramen from Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"I love you Sakura!" she said hugging her at the sight of the ramen.

"Don't such embarrassing things," Sakura said blushing. Naruko showed Sakura in and went in her frig to get a couple of drinks.

"Naruko, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked after they both had finished their ramen.

"Sure, after all you did bring me ramen," she said happily.

"I know you are from here but why hadn't I seen you before the mission at the bridge?" Sakura asked.

"That is because I left the village," she said smiling weakly.

"Why, what about your family where are they?"

"I don't have a family," she said looking up at the blank ceiling.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know as far as I know no one knows who they were," Naruko answered adding in a whisper, "who would want a child like me anyway?"

"What was that?" Sakura asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing, thanks for the ramen," Naruko said turning back to her smiling.

"Well if you want you can come over later for dinner," Sakura said smiling kindly at her.

"Okay that sounds fun," Naruko said.

"I will be back around five so that I can show you where I live," Sakura said waving as she left Naruko's apartment. Naruko was excited at the thought of having dinner with a family even if it was hers. She had never had a dinner with a family. But the closer it came to when Sakura was supposed to come get her she started to feel nervous. She had no idea how Sakura's parents would react to her.

There was a knock on her door and she already knew who it was before she even opened the door. "Hi Sakura," Naruko said as she opened the door, "Sasuke?" she was surprised to see him with Sakura. This was the first time she had seen him since the incident between him and Hydro.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Sakura asked Naruko who was wearing her usual shinobi attire.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Naruko asked. Seeing that Sasuke was wearing his ninja outfit.

"Well to say it plainly you look like a boy," Sakura said Naruko pouted at the comment.

"I don't look like a boy," she said frowning.

"Yes you do dope," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Well that's okay we have some time," Sakura said smiling.

"Time for what Sakura?" Naruko asked nervous at the way that Sakura was smiling at her. She was dragged out of her apartment screaming bloody murder. Sakura dragged Naruko to a store were the clerk shot her nasty look, only Naruko noticed this. Sakura dragged her to the back with an arm full of the clothes.

Sasuke waited at the front of the store for his teammates. As he waited he felt a strange tension he noticed that the clerk watched the changing room that Naruko and Sakura. It didn't take long for Sasuke to here, "what are you doing don't touch me there!" his face turned red as he heard his blond teammate.

After awhile they both walked out Naruko wore an orange skirt mini and blue shirt and orange jacket. She had let her hair down. Her face was bright red at the sight of Sasuke and the way he looked at her.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked smiling at him but it slowly faded, "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Hn," he responded.

"So Sasuke, how does she look?" Sakura asked again.

"Like a girl I guess," he said turning away from the two of them.

"Bastard," Naruko said. They went to Sakura's home the only person there was a woman that looked like Sakura.

"Hello mother," Sakura said, "These are my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruko."

"It's nice to meet you all," Haruno-San said, "Sakura your father will be home soon."

"Yes mom," she said leading her two friends into the house. Twenty minutes later the door opened again. A man with red hair stepped thru the door, when he saw Naruko his eyes grew cold.

"Sakura sweetie, who are your friends," he asked smiling at his daughter.

"They are my teammates Sasuke and Naruko," she answered. They started for the dining room but she was stop by Sakura's father.

"How dare you come into my home, I thought you had the decency to have crawled in a hole to die," he said coldly, "this village is better without you go back where ever you have been for the last seven years demon."

Something in her snapped at the word, she broke his grip she stepped into the dining room, "I'm sorry Sakura, Sasuke, and Haruno-San I have to go I forgot my family was coming by to visit me today," she said with a false smile. She walked out of the door hoping that Sakura's father would fallow her.

"Why would she lie like that?" Sakura asked more to herself.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"She has no family or that is what she told me earlier. Sasuke lets go," Sakura said getting up from the table.

"No let her go I am sure she has a reason for leaving," her father said sitting at the table.

The next day she stood on her balcony watching as people made their way to the area to get the best seats. She felt a presence behind her before she hear a voice speak to her, "you aren't getting cold feet are you?" Danzo asked.

"No, this is just the calm before the storm, I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day," she said smiling.

"Oh…" Danzo said with a smile, "well then I will let you get ready for your day."

After Danzo had left she made her way to the arena. She felt that she was being fallowed so she decided to take a detour. She went to a secluded area of the village when six Shinobi appeared surrounding her weapons darn. She recognized one of them right away it was Sakura's father.

"It's really a shame you are so stupid now I will have to leave Sakura live the rest of her life fatherless," Naruko said closing her eyes a grin appearing on her face, "I think this is the perfect time to try out the powers Danzo-Sama gave me."

"Why would Danzo-Sama help out a demon like you?" one of the Shinobi shouted at her. She didn't answer, but when she opened her eyes they were crimson the pupil a slit and it was surrounded by three tomoe.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura's father shouted in fear.

"Now that you all have seen my Sharingan you must die now," she said her voice as playful as ever.

"Don't look it in the eyes," shouted the eldest of the Shinobi.

"Too late you all have already been trapped in my genjutsu, you see I have two abilities, Danzo has a new procedure that he implants DNA from different clans giving me the abilities of said clan. But there is a drawback it is dangerous on many leaves. Certain abilities I already possesses made my chance of survive the surgery. He gave me the genes from two different Uchiha one allows me to manipulate minds of those around me but it is more effective with eye contact and the other is I can see the future not that far ahead a few seconds. But the point is you all are already under my control," she said as she vanished from the circle and as they six Shinobi looked around they saw their comrades on the ground dead and Naruko standing behind each corpse. They all attacked each other not realizing that they were trapped in the genjutsu. She released the jutsu and the only one left standing was Sakura's father his hands covered in blood.

She appeared behind him whispering in his ear, "good-bye," he turned around looking her dead in the eyes. She casted a new genjutsu on him making him to slit his own throat making it look like a suicide. She then vanished leaving a bloody mess in her wake. She finally arrived at the arena; she wasn't that surprised that she was the last to arrive.

**To Be Continued **

**

* * *

**

**I decided to end it here and not start the exam in this chapter so it would be too long but i hope you enjoyed it please review**


	10. Final Exam

She was still in a bad mood, killing those bastards wasn't enough to calm her down. The fact was she knew most of the village felt the same way about her. Most of them probably haven't realized that she was back but, soon they would. She glanced over towards the Hokage she noticed the Kazekage sitting beside him. The she looked around the Stadium again and her eyes fell on Sub-Zero, who was watching the Kazekage.

"Troublesome," she heard someone say next to her. I was Shikamaru she didn't know much about him but from what see could tell he did everything with the least amount of effort.

"What's wrong?" she asked smiling at him.

"We are expected to fight when the only one anyone really wants to see is Sasuke," Shikamaru said taking a deep breath, "maybe I should quiet it's not like anyone would care it would be one less match they would have to wait thru to get to their precious Sasuke."

"I am sure that's not true I am sure there are people here to watch you fight," she said kindly.

"No, the only teammate of mine that has shown up is Ino and all she ever thinks about is Sasuke," he said in a bored tone.

"Well I want to see you fight if that counts for anything," Naruko said facing forward as she realized that Hayate was not there but instead was a man she hadn't seen before.

"I am sure you all know the rules the same as the preliminary. A match ends when someone gives up or is no longer to fight. I hold the right to end a match at any time and my word is law," the new proctor said. "The first match is between Uzumaki and Hyuga Neji, everyone else, please leave the battle field at once."

"That Uzumaki kid doesn't stand a chance against the Hyuga a Shinobi with a bandage on his face said looking down at the field. 'I thought I could beat that kid too but look where I'm sitting,' Kiba thought to himself, 'well at least if Neji loses I won't have to feel so bad.'

"Sakura do you think your friend can beat Neji, I mean he is really strong?" Ino asked.

"Yes I do," Sakura said confidently.

When everyone but Naruko and Neji left the battle field, she gave him a sweat smile, "You should give up you can beat me, your fate was decided I was picked to be your opponent," Neji said.

"I don't believe in fate, because if fate had its way I would be long dead. Neji you see me and you, we aren't that different really we both have to fight to prove ourselves to the world. But the difference is what we have to prove something to yourself, I fight to prove something to the world," Naruko said lowering herself into her fighting pose.

"Oh now you think you know me you know nothing about me?" Neji said frowning at her as he readied himself to fight.

"No, I would never pretend to know you but I can see it in your eyes that desire to prove yourself," Naruko answered. Neji activated his Byakugan, he smirked when he realized that he was a she. "Whenever you are ready," she said with a smirk.

He remember her fight with Kiba, she wasn't one to be the aggressor she liked having her opponent fall into traps but it would work on him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" five clones appeared and the crowd was shocked, they didn't think that someone so young would be able to use that jutsu. She started off sending her clones into battle it was obvious which was the real one. She stood back as her much weaker clones attacked him.

'She wants me to bypass her clones and go for her. What is she planning?' he wondered to himself. 'The way she is fight me is clumsy completely different from her first match. I should end this quick.'

He charged her dodging the wire trap she had set readied himself to strike here eyes widened, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms," he struck her fist two time then, four times eight times until he had struck her sixty-four times closing all her chakra points. The place went silent most them weren't surprised how quickly it had ended but what did surprise them is that Naruko had gotten to her feet.

"You think it would be that easy to beat me?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.

"You have no chakra left you can't win!" he shouted at her.

"If that is the case you will have no problem shutting up and fighting," Naruko said still smiling. He looked over at the proctor who didn't say anything so he attacked her again. For a second time she got back to her feet.

"Why do you keep fight, you cannot win!" Neji shouted.

"I am an idiot that's why. And I know how this match is going to end," she said smiling.

"How is that?" he asked smirking.

"I will win this battle, without a scratch on me and you will lie at my feet wondering what happened," she said smiling kindly.

"What did he say is he really that big of an idiot thinking that he can win?" Ino shouted.

"I don't know?" Sakura answered. Sasuke watch nervously he wanted to jump in and stop the fight but Hydro stopped him.

"Have faith," was all he said.

"You talk big it's time to show me," Neji said with a cocky grin.

"Very well," she said she closed her eyes her wounds began to heal chakra began to flow thru her body the chakra spilled out seeming to heat the air around them.

Neji had a horrified look on his face, "what are you!" She removed her vest and threw it at Neji he dodged it, the weight of the vest made a creator in the ground, he slowly turned his gaze from the vest to her, her expression had change no longer carefree but cold like that of a killers. She pulled out two kunai and threw them both at the same time he spun blocking them both then catching them. But in that time he had taken his focus off of her she appeared right in front of him thru his defense she hit him hard in the face. He fell back but she caught him keeping him on his feet. She kicked him across his face, blood spraying from his mouth. He remained on his feet because she held on to his arm not allow him free of her grip. He tried to punch her with his free hand but the only thing he managed was to get her to let go and to loss her bandana. But in that moment she did a back flip kicking him under the chin. She landed gracefully on her feet and with one swift move she kneed him in the gut. He coughed up blood falling to the ground.

"How," he asked weakly.

"Because of the difference between us, you fight to prove something you want to prove to yourself, you just want to prove you are worth of your name. I fight to prove something to the world; I fight to prove I am worth of this world. You have never tasted desperation; you have never really seen what happens when you lose a fight. In my life there are two outcomes for battle victory or death there are no second chances, so until you have tasted that desperation you can never beat me," she said finally smiling at him. "You need to realize the only limits we have are those we sent on ourselves."

"The match is over Uzumaki wins," the proctor said. Whispers of demon filled the stadium; Neji along with most of the younger generation heard the whispers but didn't understand the implication. Neji watch as she walked off hearing the crowd he felt pain, not a physical pain but sorrow for this girl. He was carried off to the infirmary as he was she stopped turned and waved to him before going into the tunnel.

The next match was between Hydro and Dosu; both were calm as they made their way down stairs. They faced each other, "why don't we make this quick because we both have someone else we would rather fight," Dosu said calmly.

"Very well," Hydro said just as calmly. "Ice Style White out Jutsu" it started to snow slowly at first but it didn't take long for it to become an all out blizzard. Dosu couldn't see a thing everything was white, the sound of the wind made it difficult to hear his opponent. When he found Hydro it was too late he, Hydro placed his hand on the device on Dosu's arm freezing it then he shattered it.

"Give up it's over," Hydro said but Dosu wasn't ready to give in yet. Hydro could tell that he wasn't going to give so he grabbed his arm freezing it down to the bone, Hydro crushed his arm as the blizzard died, Hydro stared Dosu down before saying, "give up, or all that is left is for me to kill you."

"The match is over Hydro wins," the proctor said. Hydro turned his back to Dosu and started back to waiting area.

"No this is not over," Dosu said pulling out a kunai charging Hydro he turned around "Ice Style Ice blast Jutsu," Dosu was completely frozen. 'So this is the power of the Lin Kuei,' Sasuke thought.

Shino and Frost both made their way to the field. "So you like playing with bugs you know I one of the worse opponents here for you," Frost said watching him.

"We will see," Shino said calmly. His bugs started swirling around him, "Ice Style: Frozen Pound Jutsu," the ground froze over in a thin layer of ice. Shikamaru watched as she moved trying to figure out the secret to the jutsu. He knew that she was using her chakra to not slip and slide over the ice but if it was that simple Ino could have done it. He wondered if Shino would be able to figure out how to fight Frost.

Frost charge Shino who stood calmly and when she got close enough his bugs attacked her but she got low dodging the bugs as she slid on the ice. When she was before Shino she pushed herself up landing a kick to his face, but it was a clone made of bugs. She quickly pushed herself away from the bugs looking for the real Shino. Then she say him standing on the side of the wall, "Ice Style: Ice Kunai Jutsu" a dozen kunai made of ice were sent flying at Shino. He dodged them all, he was determined not to walk on the ice he was going to fight her from safety of the wall.

'He is good I must admit if I am not careful he might just beat me," Frost thought she turned to see a wall of bugs crashing down upon her. They struck her, she shattered into hundreds of pieces, "Ice clones," Shino said calmly. She watched him from behind a tree; she noticed something crawling on her she turned to see some of Shino's bugs.

"Shit!" she shouted, "Ice Style: Frost Jutsu" the bugs on her froze and fell to the ground. 'I have two minutes to end this or I will lose this armor and I will be fare game for those damn bugs," she thought quickly. She charged Shino her punch just missing him freezing the wall where she had hit. Shino was so worried about dodging her punches he had forgotten about the ice, 'thirty seconds left,' was the thought running thru her minds as Shino landed on the ice.

"Got you," she said she jumped on to the ice too Shino tried to run but he could keep his balance even with his chakra. She was ready to punch him but stopped inches from his face, "I win."

"Your right you have beaten me," Shino said the ice disappeared she sat down on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"If you wouldn't have gotten on the ice when you did you probably would have won," her ice arm also vanishing. Shino reached down helping her up and they both went back to the waiting area.

"What a drag I'm up," Shikamaru said, in a bored tone.

"Come on Shika you can do it," Naruko said smiling at him.

"What did you call me?" he asked turning to her.

"Shika, I like it better than Shikamaru," she said smiling at him. 'I knew this kid was going to be troublesome,' Shikamaru thought slowly walking out down to the battle field. Temari was already waiting for him but he didn't much care all he wanted to do was look up at the sky watch the clouds pass. This was truly troublesome no one even wanted to watch him fight, well no one besides that troublesome Uzumaki. The match had begun and he was even paying attention he was looking up at the sky still he had envy for the clouds, he wish he could just coast thru life as the clouds did in the sky.

"Are you going to fight or just look up at the sky all day," Temari shouted at him.

"I would rather stair up at the sky but I won't here the end of it if I do that, so I guess I will fight, troublesome I know but there you go," he said in his bored tone.

"Well how about I beat you quickly so you can go back at looking at sky," Temari said waving her giant fan. Shikamaru dodged the wind at the last moment hanging on the wall grinning at her.

"You really are troublesome," he said lazily.

"I will show you troublesome," Temari shouted waving her fan again. For a second time he dodged her attack. He sat down behind the tree thinking out what he would do to win the match, "Shadow Possession Jutsu," his shadow shout out she jumped back to dodge his jutsu stopping just outside. She waved her fan again hitting the tree he was hiding behind, he wrapped paper bombs around two kunai and he threw them both at her. She used her fan to send them back they stuck in the trunk of the tree. Shikamaru grinned as he ignited the bombs. The tree toppled over Temari was worried about dodging the falling tree while Shikamaru had other plans. She went to attack him now that his cove was gone but she couldn't move. She looked down at her feet and she had been captured by his jutsu.

"You… how did you," then she looked at the tree and its shadow, "you had me focused on the tree while you used the shadow to catch me," she said annoyed.

"Yeah it was really troublesome it would have been easier if you would have let me catch you the first time I tried," he said lazily. He raised his hand and in turn she raised hers, 'is he going to make me forfeit?' she thought her eyes wide.

"I give up this is all too troublesome," Shikamaru said releasing his jutsu.

"But why you won the match?" Temari said.

"No I gave up, if I had won that would have meant I would have had to fight again and that is too troublesome I would rather just watch the clouds," he said. When he went back into the waiting area he was tackled by a little blond.

"That was so cool the way you used the tree and made her copy what you did you have to teach me," Naruko said hugging him, he realized he was getting nasty looks from Sasuke and he hadn't even done anything. 'This girl is really troublesome,' he thought to himself.

"But why did you give up you had it won," she asked finally releasing him.

"I would have had to fight again if I won and it would have been too troublesome," he said sitting down. Next Cyrax was looking at Kankuro as he got up and made his way down stairs. Down on the field he continued to watch Kankuro, he had seen his last fight and knew that once he destroyed the puppet everything would be so much easier. Kankuro pulled off the bundle off his back. Cyrax stood there his blank gaze fixed on him. Kankuro didn't like it there was something different about this guy, he hadn't watched a single match but the whole time he had been watching him.

"Make your move. For it will be your last," Cyrax said coolly.

"That's what you think you can win?" Kankuro asked smirking, Cyrax didn't say anything, "fine if you want me to end it now then that's fine," he unwrapped the puppet and he lunged for Cyrax, who made hand signs faster than Kankuro thought possible. "Ice Style: Crystal Trap Jutsu," ice shot up from the ground trapping the puppet.

"Do you think you have won this battle yet?" Kankuro asked still grinning. The head of the puppet popped off going. A knife was sticking out of its mouth head straight for Cyrax again with lighting speed he casted another jutsu, "Ice Style: Crystal Trap Jutsu," the head was trapped in an ice formation, leaving Kankuro completely defenseless. Cyrax ran at Kankuro, his giant fist met with the side of Kankuro's face knocking him out with one punch.

"The match is over, Cyrax is the winner," the proctor said, the ice melted away the puppet fell limp to the ground. The final match was set to begin the favorite to win was up next, but now that they had seen the others fight not as many people where as sure it was as one side as they thought. Most people had Neji and Sasuke in the finals but Neji had been taken out in the first round. And then all three Lin Kuei Shinobi had made it thru who none of them look to be push over's.

"Good luck Sasuke," Naruko said smiling at him.

"I don't need luck dope," Sasuke said coolly.

"Don't get cocky now Sasuke," Naruko said pouting at him.

Sasuke didn't say anything he jumped down, ready to fight and so was Gaara. He stood there talking to his someone no one could see.

"Don't worry mother you will taste his blood soon," Gaara said with a mad glint in his eyes.

"I don't see his mother do you?" Naruko asked turning to Shikamaru.

"I don't know, I don't really care this is all troublesome," Shikamaru said turning over trying to sleep.

The battle between Sasuke and Gaara began, Sasuke's speed had increased greatly he was almost as fast as Lee. Sasuke easily got thru Gaara's defenses which only made him angrier. Soon a shell encased him, Sasuke tried punching the wall but it was like hitting a steal wall. Sasuke jumped back he made a few hand signs; the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. "Chidori," Sasuke ran at Gaara ready to use his new jutsu. Thru the battle Naruko had a feeling that something wasn't right.

She started out of the waiting area she was aware that she was being watch but she didn't much care much. When she was out of ear shout of everyone an ANBU Root member appeared before her.

"Watch the Kazekage, there is something not right about him," she said to the Root member nodded and then he vanished. She felt someone casting a genjutsu. She released it and walked back towards the area. She saw most of the crowd passed out and the three Sand Shinobi where on the run and Sasuke was fallowing them.

"Hydro do you want to join me for some fun?" Naruko asked sweetly.

"I thought you would never ask," Hydro said fallowing Naruko. Then Cyrax and Frost joined in. Kakashi watch as the four Shinobi went after Sasuke. He noticed Sakura was awake he appeared beside her.

"Sakura go after them get Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru to join you, avoid fighting at all possible," Kakashi said to her before joining Lee and Guy who were fighting with Sound and Sand Shinobi. Sub-Zero noticed Sarutobi was in trouble. He ran as quickly as he could towards the fray.

"Orochimaru, you wish to fight someone fight me," Sub-Zero said as he press a kunai to Sarutobi's throat.

"Sub-Zero this is my fight I should have done this years ago, all I can asked is you help my village while I deal with him," Sarutobi said.

"If that is your wish," Sub-Zero said vanishing.

**To Be continued**


	11. Brotherly love

Naruko and the three Lin Kuei Shinobi were tailing Sasuke and sand Shinobi. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were being followed by a dozen or so Shinobi.

"What do you want to do about our friends?" Frost asked Hydro.

"Well we could great them but then it would slow us down and we might lose Sasuke and the sand Shinobi," Hydro answered.

"Then a few of us could hang back," Cyrax answered.

"We could but I am sure most if not all of them are jounin and if that is true as strong as we are it still is not wise to fight that many Jounin," Hydro answered.

"Allow me to hang back I will take care of them," Cyrax said calmly.

"You can't beat them all on your own," Hydro said glancing at his friend.

"I will at least buy you some time," he said just as calmly.

"Fine, but you better catch up when you are victorious," Hydro said as Cyrax stopped his back to them. A few minutes later twelve Shinobi stood before Cyrax. "Water Style: Great Flood Jutsu," water rushed into towards them flooding the area they stood. Cyrax jumped down onto the water.

"What is this you think you can scare us with a little water?" One of the sound Shinobi said laughing.

"No but my friend might," he said as calm as ever, "Summoning Jutsu: King Orca," a shadow appeared below them and from the deep rose a forty foot orca snatching a few of the Shinobi dragging them down into the deep. They all looked down worried that they would be next on the menu. In that moment of relapse Cyrax attacked, "Ice Style: Crystal Trap Jutsu," ice shout up from the water impaling a few more Shinobi. 'These are not Jounin so they weren't sent to defeat us but just to slow us down or they don't know anything about us.'

He watched the six remaining Shinobi, he could sense four more coming but the question now were they friend of foe. If they were foe it would be bad he was running low on chakra the flood and summoning drained him a lot. When they came into sight he felt relief, they were from Konoha. "Ice Style: Ice kunai" the sound Shinobi jumped back under his mask Cyrax grinned, "Ice Style: Crystal Trap Jutsu," they were impaled from behind as they tried to dodge the Kunai. The water vanished along with the orca. He had nothing left.

"That was impressive," Kiba said staring at Cyrax.

"When you catch up tell them I was victorious," Cyrax said leaning against a tree.

"Why, aren't you coming," Sakura asked.

"I have nothing left," Cyrax said closing his eyes.

"We can leave him here alone what if someone decides to attack him," Sakura said.

"I will be fine," Cyrax said glancing at them.

Deep in the Forest

Sasuke had caught up to the sand Shinobi, "Kankuro take Gaara out of here I will slow him down," Temari said.

"No I don't think that will work," Naruko said as she looked down at the four Shinobi, Hydro and Frost standing behind her.

"I will not let my existence end here not by these weaklings," Gaara said becoming angry, "I will kill you all!"

"I don't think he likes us very much," Naruko said turning to Hydro.

"What would give you that idea?" Frost asked sarcastically. Just then they noticed that the sand was changing taking form on Gaara. It changed his appearance; he started looking like a monster.

"Gaara no not now have you forgotten the plan!" Temari said stepping back from Gaara.

"Shut up or I will kill you too," he said knocking her away from him.

"Gaara," she whispered in horror as he continued to change.

"You guys go I think I will stay and have some fun," Naruko said grinning.

"No he is not normal he will kill you if you fight him alone," Hydro said.

"I have no intention of die here," Naruko said coolly.

"Fine if that is what you want," Frost said nonchalantly.

"Sasuke, come on we are leaving," Hydro called down to him.

"We are just going to let him go?" Sasuke shouted, "No, I am staying here!"

"We are not just letting him go," Hydro replied, "but if you stay here you will be killed." Sasuke's fist tightened, but he started to fallow them when he noticed that Naruko hadn't moved.

"Naruko what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I am going to prove that I deserve to live," she said her eyes fixed coldly upon Gaara, "I will see you when I return to Konoha."

Sasuke wanted to say something to her but he didn't know what to say, when she saw that he wasn't going anywhere she turned and knocked him out. She then turned her attention on Gaara.

"Stupid girl, I will kill you!" Gaara shouted.

"We will see," she said pulling out a kunai, and then threw it at Gaara but he blocked it and when it exploded it did nothing to him, because the sand absorbed the blow.

"Is that all you have," he called mocking her, "Sand Shuriken," she tried to dodge them all but she was able to. She quickly ducked behind a tree as he used the jutsu for a second time. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," ten Naruko's appeared and they all charged Gaara. He quickly defeated the clones but he realized too late that the real one was not with them he turned as he heard the call of "Rasengan, he turned and was hit squarely in the chest. He smashed into the ground, the sand falling away from his chest as he looked up into the trees gasping for air.

"No, I cannot lose," he said to himself before shouting," I cannot lose to the likes of her!"

He grew quickly, the revealing the demon that dwelled in him, "this has just gotten more interesting," she said to herself.

"Play Possum Jutsu," Gaara fell asleep and the eyes of the demon became brighter, "I'm free finally I am free."

She knew this was bad she had to wake him before it was too late. She was so busy trying to dodge his attacks that she didn't notice that she fell right into his trap, the sand started moving up her body, "shit!" she shouted as she noticed the sand. The sand made it to her neck

"Gaara do you want to see whose demons are stronger?" she called up to him as her eyes turned crimson a cloak of chakra formed around her in the shape of a fox with a single tail. She broke free of the sand a "Rasengan," she hit the Shukaku in the leg tripping as the Kyuubi's chakra grabbed the Shukaku by the throat so he couldn't use his jutsu. The Shukaku broke free of her grip she jumped back dodging the air bullet. She jumped on the Shukaku's head looking down at Gaara, before she punched him sending him crashing thru the sand into the ground. The Shukaku shout to no one in particular.

"No I just got here," he turned into dust. The charka faded from around her she stumbled as took a step. Gaara tried to get up by he couldn't. Naruko pulled out a kunai standing over Gaara.

"Looks like my demon is stronger," she threw down the kunai it just missed Gaara.

"Why didn't you…" Gaara asked shocked.

"Because now you owe me," she said smiling weakly.

He could understand if the roles had been reversed her would have killed her without a second thought. The longer he looked at her the more he saw thru the false smile and the more he realized how much alike they were. He started to wonder if that is why she didn't kill him.

"Naruko," she heard someone call she turned to see Sasuke walking toward her.

"Hi Sasuke," she said smiling at him, but he wasn't looking at her but down at the beaten Gaara.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Sasuke asked still not looking at her.

"There is no need to and now since I spared him he owes me," she took a step towards Gaara she stumbled as she did. Sasuke quickly caught her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her the panic evident in his voice.

"I'm fine just a little tired," she answered but Sasuke wasn't listening he swept her off her feet and began to carry her back to the village.

"What are you doing? Put me down," she cried out as Gaara watch he felt a strange emotion in the pit of his stomach. He hated seeing the Uchiha touching her, he wanted to kill him.

"Gaara," came two shocked voices.

"What do you want us to do Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Nothing, I have had enough fighting," Gaara said his eyes still fixed on the screaming Naruko.

**A Few days later**

Naruko and Jiraiya just made it to a small town as they started their journey to find some woman. Naruko wasn't sure about this but the promise of new jutsu was just too much to pass up. Jiraiya had left her in a hotel room while he had gone out with some random girl while he should have been teaching her new jutsu. She sat on her bed thinking how she had got herself into this situation.

**Flash Back**

"Hey kid," she heard someone say as she sat in the hospital. She turned to see Jiraiya sitting in her window grinning at her.

"Hi Ero-Sennin," she said smiling weakly.

"Do you know what I heard?" Jiraiya asked still grinning.

"What?" she asked, she hoped that is wasn't that she was a monster or he might stop training her.

"I heard the Uchiha boy saved you from Sand Shinobi," he said still smile at her.

"He didn't save me!" she shouted annoyed.

"I heard that he carried you back to the village while you gazed love struck up at him," Jiraiya continued.

"That is not true!" she shouted again her face turning red.

"So he didn't carry you here?" he asked grinning.

"He did but it wasn't like I need him to I could have walked, he just wouldn't let me," she said pouting thinking of away to get him back for this.

"I came to see if you were ready to start training since you are so weak right now that you need Sasuke to carry you, I should just train him," Jiraiya said getting ready to jump from the window.

"I am not weak, I didn't need him to carry me!" she shouted.

"Oh, so you just wanted him to carry you?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

"No, that's not it, he just picked me up and started carrying me," she said quickly, she was even more irritated when he started laughing.

"Well then why don't we get going?" Jiraiya said grinning.

"Going, going where?" she asked.

"We are going to look for someone," Jiraiya said.

"Let me guess it is some woman," Naruko said with a blank look on her face.

"Yes it is a woman, how did you know?" Jiraiya asked smiling.

"Because you're a pervert," she said with the same blank look. Jiriaya's head fell in defeat; she couldn't help but smile at this childish behavior, "well I guess I will go with you as long as you try anything," she said grinning.

**End Flash back **

She sat on her bed wish that he would hurry up and get back so he could start teaching her. Just then there was a knock on the door. She got up wondering if the pervert had lost his key. He opened the door and standing before her was not Ero-Sennin but two men in black cloaks with red clouds. One of them looked similar then she began to smile when she figured out who he was.

"So what does the infamous Uchiha Itachi want with me?" she still smirking.

"You need to come with us Naruko," he said in his calm voice.

"No I don't think I do," she said smugly.

"Oh… look at the mouth on this one maybe we should show her who she is dealing with," a blue skinned man who looked like an oversized fish.

"We aren't here to fight," Itachi said just as calmly.

"That's a shame then I guess then there is no way that you are going to get me to go with you," Naruko said turning to close the door behind her but the door was stopped by Itachi's foot, "is there something else I can help you with?"

"You seem to under the impression that we were asking you to come with us," Itachi said.

"Maybe we should beat her a little bit we don't have to kill her just beat her close enough to death so she can't fight back," Kisame said grinning.

"Now this I won't go down without a fight," Naruko said getting ready to fight him.

"Naruko get away from him!" she turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"Itachi that kid looks like you," Kisame said a little confused.

"Foolish little brother I am not here for you," Itachi said coolly his eyes fixed on Naruko still.

"Itachi I am going to kill you!" Sasuke shouted powering up his Chidori running towards Itachi. There was an explosion and when it cleared Itachi stood there holding Sasuke's wrist. He had deflected the Chidori without a problem.

"Very well if you want to fight then I shall oblige," Itachi said breaking Sasuke's wrist before kicking Sasuke down the hall he hit the wall sliding down. Itachi started for Sasuke Naruko was about to help him but she stopped.

"Stay out of this, this is my fight!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to push himself to his feet.

"If you want to play so bad then let's play," Kisame said pulling out his sword.

"You will regret this choice," Naruko said calmly her whole attitude changing in a blink of an eye. He swung his sword at her she dodged it knowing she had no choice but to dodge it. The sword would have been too heavy for her to block. She managed to get inside his defenses with a Rasengan hitting him in the stomach he was smashed a wall.

"That hurt," Kisame said getting up she glared at him as he walked towards her. She heard screaming behind her, "stupid Sasuke why did you come?"

"If you come with us we will let Sasuke go," Kisame said smiling at her.

"No but I will give you a new deal," another voice said, they turned to see Jiraiya standing there, "you let both of them go and I will kill you quickly."

"Kisame lets go the odds don't favor us," Itachi said as Sasuke's limp form hit the ground.

"Cruel as ever even to your little brother," Kasumi said chuckling making his way to Itachi.

"Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind" a strange substance covered the walls, Itachi and Kasumi started running away from Jiraiya's Jutsu. The two got away just in time. Naruko walk up to Sasuke kneeling beside him.

"Fool why did you have to let your pride get in the way?" she asked looking at his blank face.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this part is so rushed**


	12. And hen there were two

A few weeks after Naruko let the village with Jiraiya, they had been in search of a woman by the name of Tsunade one of the three Legendary Sannin, but Jiraiya still hasn't told her the reason that they were looking for her. During their journey Jiraiya had been teaching her new jutsu that she couldn't wait to use on someone. She loved the way that the first jutsu that he had tough her worked so she figured that they would be just as useful.

Naruko was walking thru the town alone while Jiraiya went looking for "information" on the where about of Tsunade. She hadn't been paying attention she bumped into someone. She stepped back looking at a blond woman with hazel eyes. Her hair was tied in pigtails, she wore a green coat and she had a rather large chest to put it mildly. She was accompanied by a dark haired woman with short hair and a pig.

"Watch were your going, you little brat," the woman said pushing her way past Naruko.

"Who are you calling a brat you…" she paused for a moment thinking of a word to describe the older blond finally deciding on, "you old hag!" The blond stopped a vain popping in her forehead.

"What did you call me?" the older blond asked.

"What are you deaf too old hag!" Naruko shouted.

"You're lucky I don't beat up little brats," she said turning to walk off.

"You're lucky I don't fight grannies," Naruko retorted. This seemed to be the last straw the elder blond turned releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"Are you trying to start a fight with me?" she asked a false smile on her face.

"No, you started but I will finish it," Naruko said grinning.

"Well then fallow me then and we can settle this," the elder blond said walking off.

"I guess age before beauty," Naruko said fallowing her, a tick mark appearing on the back of her head. They made their way to a clearing. They stood facing each other for a moment.

"Well if you don't want to make the first move I will," Naruko said charging her opponent, but the older blond dodged her kick, she had a split second to avoid the counter. Naruko looked shocked as the ground had split from the force of the older blonde's attack. 'I can get hit or it might just be the last thing that happens to me,' she thought a little nervously. She built up her Chakra up in her palm.

"What how does she know that Jutsu?" Tsunade asked herself barely dodging the Jutsu, before aiming a kick at the younger blond. Naruko was just able to block the kick. Naruko tried to stand but she had never been hit so hard in her life. Her entire body was in pain, she finally got to her feet but her legs barely held her up.

"I am impressed you can still stand after that?" Tsunade said smirking.

"I won't go down that easily," Naruko said smirking back.

"Naruko what are you doing?" a voice called to her she turned to see Jiraiya standing in a tree staring at her.

"Nothing Ero-Sennin," she said smiling weakly, before falling to the ground passing out from exhaustion

"Jiraiya you know this brat?"Tsunade asked.

"Yes she is my student. But I must say Tsunade I am surprised that you would fight a child," Jiraiya said his expression was harsh as his gaze moved from Naruko to Tsunade.

"Why are you here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked not really caring.

"I have come to bring you back to Konoha so you can be the next Hokage," Jiraiya said jumping down beside Naruko.

"No thanks I will pass, whoever wants to be Hokage is nothing more than a damned fool," Tsunade said smirking at Jiraiya.

"It's a shame, what would Dan and Nawaki think if they heard you say that," Jiraiya said picking up Naruko seeing he had struck a nerve.

"What the hell do you know about them!" Tsunade shouted at his retreating back. He didn't say anything he just continued to walk off.

"To think that I would meet the other two Sannin in less than a week," Tsunade's dark haired assistant said this caused Jiraiya to freeze he turned.

"You meet Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked trying to keep his voice level.

"Yeah, I saw him so what of it?" Tsunade snapped.

"You heard he kill Sarutobi-Sensei," Jiraiya asked coldly.

"Yeah, why do you think I don't want the job look how it ends for all of them, the third killed by Orochimaru and the fourth killed in order to protect the village," she said coldly.

"I will be in the area training my student, if you change your mind I will be around," Jiraiya said walking away. He placed Naruko in her bed looking out the window, he thought he knew what Orochimaru wanted with her but would she help him? If she did that only meant he would have to kill them both. He sat there was the sun was beginning to seat Naruko was still fast asleep muttering something about ramen. He got up answering the door he, standing on the other side was Tsunade.

"Jiraiya would you like to come out to have a drink with me?" she asked, Jiraiya studied her for a moment before deciding that it would be rude to turn down free drinks. When they made it to the bar there was only one other man he wore a tattered cloak and glasses even thou it was dark outside. He had short dark hair; he had an untouched drink in front of him. Jiraiya had a feeling that he was watching them.

"Jiraiya why are you training that kid, don't you remember what happened to your other students?" she asked coolly.

"Yes they all turned to splendid Shinobi," Jiraiya answered just as coolly.

"That maybe but that doesn't change the fact that they are all dead," she answered back.

"Look Tsunade let's cut to the chase, if you join Orochimaru I will be forced to kill you both," he said plainly. Tsunade looked a little shocked at his boldness but then she smiled at him.

"Big words for someone who has yet to kill Orochimaru," Tsunade said still smiling.

"That is because I have had bigger fish to fry," Jiraiya answered with a smile of his own. Tsunade handed him another cup.

"Let's just forget this unpleasant business and enjoy each other's company," Tsunade asked but as Jiraiya was about to drink the beverage that Tsunade had given him he felt someone place their hand on his.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," the only other patron in the bar said.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked glaring at the man who was already making his way out of the bar.

"It would be a shame if I had to kill Konoha's Slug Prince don't you agree?" he asked in a dead tone.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted at him getting to her feet.

"Me, I am Hanzo Hasashi," he answered as he walked thru the door. She ran out after him and he was gone.

"Why did he stop me from drinking this Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked coldly.

"Don't get in my way Jiraiya," she said in a weak voice before leaving the bar.

The next morning Naruko woke up refreshed but she was not alone in her room the dark haired woman was there with her, "you're awake!" she shouted in surprise.

"Why are you in my room!" She shouted back in surprise.

"I was here taking care of you, we thought that you would be out for a few days," she said still in shock.

"Nothing can keep Naruko Uzumaki down," she said jumping to her feet, "By the way I don't know your name."

"My name is Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant," she answered.

"So where is the old lady, I don't like her, I need to give her a piece of my mind," said frowning. 'It's strange that you don't like her, it seems you're just like her,' Shizune thought to herself smiling at the little blond.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since she left with Jiraiya-Sama last night," Shizune said thoughtfully.

"It figures that Ero-Sennin would like a woman like her," Naruko said pouting even more at the idea, "Well I am going to go look for Ero-Sennin so that he can teach me some new jutsu."

She quickly got dressed and jumped from the window running thru the town looking for a sign of her Sensei. As she was looking for him she heard a loud bang and without thinking she started off in the direction of the commotion. She glanced back to see that Shizune was fallowing her. When they arrived there was a tired Tsunade, who was face to face with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Jiraiya showed up a few seconds after they had.

"Naruko it's been a while, but as skilled as you are but, in presence company you're nothing," Kabuto said smirking.

"Why don't you come over here and say that, and then we will see whose nothing," Naruko said smirking. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," four clones appeared and they all attacked Kabuto.

"You really should learn some new," he said as he destroyed the clones.

"I have," she said from behind, he managed to just dodge her Rasengan. She removed her vest it hit the ground with a loud thump cracking the ground it fell upon. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were surprised how easily Naruko was keeping up with Kabuto who was skilled enough to kill multiple members of ANBU Black Ops. Orochimaru just grinned at the sight, he knew she was skilled but he wanted to know how much she had grown since he had last seen her fight.

Naruko pulled out two Kunai she threw the first one, Kabuto thought that he could dodge it and that he had until it had changed directions ripping thru his shoulder sticking in the ground behind him then she threw the second which tore thru his other shoulder. He tried to move his arms but they felt like lead she held up metal wire so it glinted in the sun light.

"Don't bother my charka is blocking your chakra from entering your arms making them useless to you," Naruko said smugly, "you know something else I have never liked you so this is going to bring me true joy," she said as she formed a Rasengan in her free hand. She charged him hitting him directly in the stomach. Orochimaru stopped grinning realizing that she had become too powerful too quick it was like Itachi all over again. He charged ready to kill her he need to make sure that he eliminated this threat here and now before it was too late. She turned to see this just in time to counter, "Needle Jizo," he blond hair grew even longer wrapping around her entire body forcing Orochimaru to divert his attack. Jiraiya grinned at his clever little student.

"Naruko you have done well I will take over from here," Jiraiya said getting ready to fight Orochimaru but stopped when a horrible chakra filled the air. It was power full and menacing they turned to see who it belonged to. A man in black and yellow armor appeared watching the battle scene.

"No I am going to finish this," he said making hand signs faster than the human eye could see, "Summoning Jutsu," a large Scorpion appeared underneath Scorpion. Orochimaru had a look of horror at the new arrival, he had no way of fighting this man his arms were useless and Kabuto's arms weren't much better at the moment.

Orochimaru knew this was an unwinnable fight, go against a true immortal two Sannins and the Kyuubi in any circumstance was not favorable, and in his condition he would be lucky to last two minutes. He thought for a moment about leaving Kabuto but he knew he needed him if he ever wanted his arms back. Finally he ran over to Kabuto who had managed to get some use back in his arms after Naruko had dropped the metal wire breaking the steady stream of her chakra which was the reason he couldn't move his arms. They both vanished when they turned to look at Scorpion he had gone too.

"So Tsunade will you return to Konoha and become the next Hokage," Jiraiya asked.

"Wait one minute this old lady is going to be Hokage, why not you or someone else!" she shouting pointing at Tsunade, she was going to ask 'why not Danzo?' but she had a feeling that Jiraiya didn't care much for him.

"Shut up and show some respect," Jiraiya snapped at her it was the first time he had even done so she fell silent glaring at Tsunade.

"Fine I will, under one condition," Tsunade said looking at Naruko.

"What is that?" Jiraiya asked not sure he wanted to know what it was.

"You allow me to train her," Tsunade said pointing at Naruko.

"What!" both Naruko and Jiraiya shouted in unison.

"She reminds me of me when I was younger," the color drained from Jiraiya's face at the thought.

"Very well Baa-Chan, I will become your student," Naruko said more than willing to learn from two of the three Sannin. Jiraiya knew he was in for it two Tsunade's his own hell come true.

Orochimaru's Hide Out

They both just arrived when something felt wrong there was someone or something waiting for them.

"Orochimaru it has been too long," man said. He had long black hair tided in a ponytail he had a goatee that ended in a point and he wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"Shang Tsung, what do we owe this surprise," Kabuto said watching their guest carefully.

"We have let you do as you wish for far too long so they have sent me to finish what Itachi started," Shang Tsung said a cool smile appearing across his face.

"So you think you can defeat us alone," Kabuto retorted, but Orochimaru just frowned he knew he wasn't alone. He knew Shang Tsung too well he never went anywhere alone.

"Oh heavens no I would never dream of facing you both alone that is why I brought a friend with me. Meet Goro and Reptile your opponents for the evening," Shang Tsung said still smiling, as a beast that easily dwarfed them appeared he had four arms and from behind them stepped a man who looked more like a lizard than a man.

At the end of the battle Goro and Reptile stood victorious standing over the dying Kabuto and Orochimaru, Shang Tsung stepped up to them making hand signs, "Soul Entrapment Jutsu."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed please review ^_^**


	13. A Confession at the End

It had been a few days since Naruko had returned to Konoha, and she was bored out of her mind Jiraiya had just up and left without saying a word Kakashi had ended up in the hospital apparently he had an altercation with Itachi and come out on the losing end of the match. And Tsunade hadn't begun training her yet she was busy attending to village matters. She was thinking whether or not it was worth getting out of bed yet when she heard a knock on the door. She got up forgetting she was still in her pajamas and opened the door to see Hinata standing there.

"Hello Hinata," Naruko said smiling at her.

"Um… Uzumaki I still need to thank you for saving my life during the Chunnin Exam," she said quickly and then her face started to turn red as she realized that Naruko was standing in the doorway with a tank top and panties.

"Call me Naruko," she said smiling then she realized that Hinata did look so good, "is something wrong?"

Hinata pointed at her then Naruko look down grinning realizing what she was wearing, "maybe I should get dressed," Naruko said inviting Hinata in while she got dressed. "If you want to thank someone you should take them to get ramen, nothing says thank you like ramen," Naruko said as she walked out of her room. Hinata agreed to take Naruko to get ramen which made Naruko extremely happy.

As time passed Naruko began to make friends in Konoha and she also started her training with Tsunade who was teaching her how medical jutsu, which she knew would be useful but they weren't as flashy as the Jutsu that Jiraiya had been teaching her. But for the first time in her life she was happy she felt normal. She even started to tell a few people close to her that she would be the next Hokage, at first it was jokingly but soon she realized that is what she wanted. She knew there were still people that didn't like her but the ones who did would make it worth fight for this village. But nothing last forever and she knew that she just wished her happiness would have lasted longer.

She had received a scroll from Danzo containing S-ranked jutsu, "what is this?" she asked looking down at the scroll.

"It is a parting gift," Danzo said coolly, she looked horrified as her eyes feel on his emotionless face.

"But I don't understand," she said unable to keep her voice steady. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

**The Next Night **

She had gathered her important items, knowing that she would have to leave a lot of things behind. She made her way to the front gates to leave Konoha, when she heard a cheer voice call to her.

"Naruko," she turned to see Konohamaru.

"What are you doing out at this hour you should be home," Naruko said her gaze cold. But he didn't seem to notice he continued to smile at her.

"Are you going on a mission?"Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah that it I'm going on a mission," she said quickly, "so go home."

"Where is your team?" he asked looking around for Sasuke who would have never let her walk anywhere this late at night alone. Then it was like it struck him like a ton of bricks, "you're not going on a mission are you?"

A cold smirk appeared on her face, "I will give it to you. You're smarter than I thought you were.  
But right now that might not be a good thing," she said appearing behind him and knocking him out. She left him laying there.

The next morning Sasuke came across Konohamaru laying on the ground, "what happened to you?" Sasuke asked nudging him awake.

"Naruko, she was leaving and she knocked me out," Konohamaru said rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke got up quickly started running toward the Hokage tower. When he got there he didn't even knock on the door he just entered.

"Sasuke haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Tsunade asked rather angrily.

"Naruko is gone, she ran away," he said ignoring her question.

"When did she leave?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Last night according to Konohamaru," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke gather a team and retrieve her," Tsunade said quickly.

"Who do I have to choose from?" Sasuke asked knowing that most of the higher ranked Shinobi were currently off on missions. Tsunade dropped a stack of files. He quickly glanced thru them and knew who he wanted to take with him.

An hour later he had assembled his team which consisted of Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Sakura. He had filled them all in and they knew that they need to hurry if they wanted to catch up with her. Kiba and Akamaru lead the way with their keen sense of. Everything was going smoothly until they reached a point where it seemed that her scent went off in three different directions. So they split up into three two man cells. Shikamaru and Kiba went one way Lee and Neji another then Sakura and Sasuke in another.

Sasuke was starting to give up hope of ever finding her when he noticed something head of them; he sped up to the point where Sakura was barely able to keep up. He stopped at the sight of a blond girl standing on the head of a statue.

"I thought my little stunt would have gotten you nice and lost," she said not facing them.

"No you didn't," Sasuke said coolly.

"No I guess I didn't," she said chuckling slightly.

"Now the only question is why did you stop? You know I wouldn't have been able to follow you passed Konoha's boarder," Sasuke said.

"I guess that I wanted to tell you in person not to fallow me," she said finally turning around.

"But now that I am here do you think I am going to let you just go?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't have much of a choice, do you really think you two can stop me from leaving?" she asked smiling. Sasuke didn't say anything he just didn't understand why she was leaving, "poor little Sasuke he could have anything, anything but what he really wanted is that right?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked surprised by her tone it was harsh her eyes where cold.

"Sasuke is recognized as a genius by the whole village, but he wants his family to recognize him but no he can't have that because all he has is a brother who thinks he is even worth killing. Sasuke is loved by all the girls in the village all but the one he wants isn't that right Sasuke-Kun," she said in a playful voice. He just glared at her, 'she knew this whole time he thought she was just dense but she had been stringing him along the whole time.'

"Why are you doing this?"Sakura asked.

"Why don't you asked your father, hold on a minute you can't," she said smiling, "do you know why you can't?"

"He's dead," Sakura answered softly.

"Do you know who killed him?" Naruko asked.

"They said he died fighting off the Sound and Sand Shinobi," Sakura answered, Naruko broke out into a mad laugh.

"You stupid little girl, I killed him along with his friends," Naruko said tears started streaming down her face repeating to herself, "no it can't be true, it's not true."

"It's true no matter how much you want to deny it, the facts remain I killed him, I have been playing you all this whole time," Naruko sad pausing letting her words take affect before finally asking, "do you hate me?"

"Why are you doing this what, what is it that you are trying to accomplish by doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"It is simple I came to learn new jutsu so I can have my revenge," Naruko said smiling sweetly at him.

"Your revenge?"

"Yes, revenge. Like you want your brother dead, I want to kill everyone in Konoha and I will because unlike you I am not weak," she said still smiling at him.

"I don't believe that if you wanted us dead then why haven't you done it yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun all in due time all in due time. I can kill you today or you can turn and go home and live for just a little longer," Naruko said watching their reaction.

"I'm sorry we can't let you go," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"So that is how it's going to be," Naruko said smiling softly at him.

"Sakura stay out of this, this is between me and Naruko," Sasuke said calmly. Sasuke charged Naruko kunai drawn, Naruko drew one of her own her eyes flashed crimson for a moment. Sasuke dropped his guard for a moment which was a mistake. Naruko took this moment to hit him in the center of his face. Sasuke fell back wiping the blood from his face. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke Jutsu consumed Naruko, when the flames vanished she was gone to. Sasuke ran to the edge in the last minute he saw a foot coming at his face. He managed to just dodge it.

"If that little fire is all you have then you should just give up now," she said with a mocking grin.

"If that punch is your best then you're in trouble," Sasuke retorted. Naruko winked to him before she vanished, Sasuke turned and this time her kick landed directly in his face knocking him off the edge of the. She Jumped after him Sakura didn't know what to do she wanted to help Sasuke but he told her not to and if he lost she might not just lose Naruko but Sasuke too.

Sasuke crashed into the water and Naruko landed gracefully on the water surface. Sasuke got up from the water and he realized something in that moment as he looked up into Naruko's harsh face. She was serious and the only way to save her was to beat her.

"Naruko I am not going to let you go, even if it kills me I will not let you leave Konoha," Sasuke said getting to his feet.

"I think this is something that is out of your hands but if you want to die I can arrange that," Naruko said charging Sasuke, he was able to avoid her attack. She sent him crashing into the side of the cliff. Sasuke got up and charged at her with everything he had, she tried to avoid his attack but with his Sharingan she could read all of her moves. She never imagined that he would be so difficult to defeat, her superior was just enough to avoid his attacks but she was unable to hit him.

"I will admit that you are strong but you still aren't strong enough to beat me," she said activating her own Sharingan. Sasuke looked at her in horror as he gazed at Sharingan.

"You're a…Uchiha?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Heavens no, I am not a part of that pathetic clan," she said in a mocking tone.

"Well you might have the Sharingan but since you aren't an Uchiha you don't have our endurance," Sasuke said hoping that was the reason that she had not used it before now. But when she began to laugh he figured there was another reason behind it.

"How does it feel to be wrong so often," Naruko said laughing, "but you are right I don't have the endurance of the Uchiha mine is much better. I also just have the Sharingan I also posses the Byakugan along with a few other bloodline traits. So ask yourself do you really have what it takes to beat me."

Sasuke looked at her for awhile, she was acting different she wasn't happy cheery self, and she wasn't the cold curl person he had seen her become in battle. She was trying to get him to run she didn't want to fight him, "I know you don't want to fight me I can see here it in your words I can see it in your face. Just come back with me."

"Do you know where are?" Naruko asked turning to face the statues of two Shinobi.

"Valley of the End," Sasuke answered wondering what she was getting at.

"Did you know this is where the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha had their battle? Madara left because of what he felt was unfair treatment of the Uchiha clan," she said still not looking at him, "it's funny now it's Uchiha trying to bring someone back to Konoha."

"Why are you doing this I thought you wanted to become Hokage and with your skills you could be," Sasuke shouted at her. She was still looking at the statues of the first and Madara two of the strongest Shinobi to ever live.

"Someone like me could never become Hokage no matter how strong I am it is a silly dream. But I never really wanted the job anyway. Put my life on the line for a bunch of ingrates no thanks," she said finally facing him smirking.

"That's a lie, I know it was. Just like I know the reason you stopped is you wanted me to catch you, you wanted me to bring you back," Sasuke said his Sharingan started to change from having two tomoe to three.

"You are right about one thing I wanted you to catch me, but not for you to bring me back but so you could understand you did everything you could but your best wasn't enough to bring me back. I wanted you to understand that I left of my own free will," she said getting ready to continue the fight.

"I am sorry it has to come to this but I will beat you with in an inch of your life and drag you back to Konoha, I won't let you leave me!" Sasuke said a Chidori appearing in his palm.

"Big words for someone who hasn't proven he is up for the challenge, if it wasn't for me you would be long dead," her chakra began to swirl in her hand her Rasengan collided into his Chidori the force of the two Jutsu blew them back from each other.

Naruko got up a little gingerly wishing she had put a little more into her jutsu she looked up and it was too late to counter as Sasuke's Chidori ripped thru her shoulder her blood spilled into the water below. She had a look of shock but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"You know you should have aimed to kill me," she whispered to him.

"No now you can't fight I have won and you are coming back to Konoha with me," Sasuke said coolly.

"You haven't won anything yet we are just getting started," She said reaching up and grabbing his wrist pulling it from her shoulder then he noticed that her eyes had changed the pupil was a slit her wound had begun to heal. She vanished from sight he looked around trying to find her but when he did it was too late her first collided with the side of his face, as he fell over she grabbed his arm and kicked him across the face she did release him until after the fallow thru. He smashed into the side of valley, and at the moment she felt a hard blow to his gut he bent double coughing up blood she kneeled beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Can you see the truth yet you can't beat me," she started to walk away but stopped and turned to see him get to his feet, she ran at him and kicked him he slammed into the cliff wall and slide to the ground but again he got up.

"Why are you try so hard why won't you just stay down!" she shouted at him. He just smiled at her, and she lost it she started punching ever inch of him she could reach but no matter how much she hit him he kept getting up.

"Why won't you just stay down, I'm not worth dying over!" she shouted at him slamming her fist into his chest. He pulled her close holding her tight.

"Yes you are because I love you," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered she looked up at him she started to smile at her but it quickly left his face as slammed her Rasengan in his gut. He slammed into the wall, his eyes widen with shock. He slid to the ground this time he didn't get up. She walked over to him she checked to see if he was still alive and he was. She turned tears running silently down her face.

"Naruko!" she heard Sakura call to her.

"You should really be concerned with Sasuke right now and forget about me," Naruko said not turning to face her, "unless you think you can fair better than Sasuke which we both already know the answer to that."

**Flash Back**

She had received a scroll from Danzo containing S-ranked jutsu, "what is this?" she asked looking down at the scroll.

"It is a parting gift," Danzo said coolly, she looked horrified as her eyes feel on his emotionless face.

"But I don't understand," she said unable to keep her voice steady. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"You are being hunted by a group of S-Ranked Missin-nin, and as long as you are here you are a danger to the entire village and becoming Hokage will be useless if everything is destroyed," Danzo said.

"Will I be able to return?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"That all depends on if the threat has been eliminated and what the leader of the time thinks of you," Danzo answered.

"If I do leave will you make sure that no one tries to find me?"

"Of course," Danzo answered.

**End Flash Back**

"I'm sorry everyone," she said watching from the distance as Sakura attended to Sasuke before vanishing just as Sakura looked in her direction.

**To Be Continued **


	14. Kazekage's Mission

**Four Years later**

A young ANBU member sat at training ground seven looking down at his Hawk mask, remember her the painful event of four years ago one the this very day. He hadn't told anyone of the details of that day all anyone knew was that he had lost and failed to bring her back.

"Yo," the young ANBU heard as he turned to see Kakashi leaning against a tree. "You know sitting here mopping around won't bring her back?"

He turned from him still looking down at his mask, "I haven't told anyone this, near the end of the fight she said something to me," Sasuke looking back down at his mask falling silent as he did.

"What is that she said?" Kakashi asked walking next to him sitting down.

"She said she wasn't worth dying for, at first I thought that she meant that she was going to kill me, but now I think she meant something else," Sasuke said his gaze moving from his mask to the sky

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi asked.

"I know if she had wanted to she could have killed me and Sakura but she didn't," Sasuke answered. Kakashi took a deep breath and this Sasuke turned staring at him, "what do you know?"

"There are people after her, I don't know if that is why she left, but Jiraiya has been keeping tabs on a group known as the Akatsuki, all S-Rank Shinobi and among them is your brother Itachi," Kakashi answered.

"Have they found her yet?" Sasuke asked panic flooding his voice.

"Not as far as we know and going directly after her would be foolish even for them," Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke couldn't understand how he could be so calm if Shinobi like his brother were after her how could she be fine? Kakashi seemed to interpret Sasuke's panic correctly, "she is a very skilled Shinobi but she is nothing to her Sensei who I am guessing she is with and that is why as long as she is with him the Akatsuki won't bother going after her at least yet."

"If she stayed here there would have been more of us to protect her two of the Sannin me you and the others," Sasuke said not understanding the logic behind her choice to leave.

"Yes she would have had me and you Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama and maybe a few others, but you don't understand she grew up being hated my most of the villagers. So it's not surprising would trust them to protect her. And as for the few that would I am guess she didn't want anything to happened to them and that is why she didn't kill you or Sakura," Kakashi answered.

"But if she is worried about the two of the Sannin being killed how could she trust her safety so completely to her Sensei who is just one man," Sasuke said getting to his feet out of anger.

"Calm down Sasuke. I recently spoke to The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, about her sensei. It all started about twenty years ago there were two rival clans the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. It is said after most of Shirai Ryu was wiped out they blamed the Lin Kuei and they attack and three brothers defeated the Shirai Ryu Shinobi. The brothers were said to be as strong as or stronger than the Sannin then they came face to face with a Shinobi by the name of Hanzo Hasashi the last of the Shirai Ryu. He gave the three brothers all that they could handle but in the end they were victorious and killed Hanzo Hasashi. A year later a Shinobi calling himself Scorpion appeared and this Scorpion killed two of the three brothers and defeated the third but let him live," Kakashi explained.

"Okay so what does this have to do with Naruko's Sensei?" Sasuke asked sounding impatient.

"Everything, her Sensei is Scorpion also known as Hanzo Hasashi," Kakashi replied.

"But you told me Hanzo Hasashi was killed," Sasuke pointed out.

"He was," Kakashi said smiling up at him.

"But then how…"

"Hanzo Hasashi is an immortal he can't be killed," Kakashi said still smiling, "well as nice as our chat has been I have come to get you because Hokage-Sama has requested summoned us."

At Hokage Tower

Sasuke knocked on the door, "Enter," a voice from the other side of the door called Sasuke and Kakashi walked into the room to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro standing in her office in front of Tsunade's desk.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here," Tsunade said as Sasuke looked between the three Sand Siblings, "I want you two to choice four more Shinobi to go with you on this S-Ranked mission with the Kazekage."

"What is the mission?" Kakashi asked glancing at Gaara for a moment before turning back.

"The Kazekage is venturing far from Suna and he wants to pay us for extra protection," Tsunade said.

"So can we choose anyone we like," Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said, both Sasuke and Kakashi vanished leaving the room they went back to the old training grounds.

"Well since we don't know much about this mission we should bring a medical Shinobi just in case," Kakashi said thinking out loud.

"Sakura," Sasuke said simply.

"That's a good choice we should also bring a Hyuga their Byakugan will come in hand," Kakashi said.

"Hinata," Sasuke answered.

"I was thinking Neji… Hinata is good," he said quickly under the looked Sasuke was giving him. Neji and Sasuke never got along but after the mission trying to retrieve Naruko their relationship went from bad to worse, "I was thinking Shikamaru, his skills would be useful."

Sasuke nodded, "Kiba," Sasuke added.

"That is a good pick but I am surprised you would suggest it," Kakashi said smiling at him.

"Don't get me wrong I don't like the guy but he is a skilled Shinobi," Sasuke said.

"Well let's go collect our team," Kakashi said, "You get Sakura and Shikamaru and I will get the other two." Sasuke nodded and they both vanished.

An hour later they met up at the gate and to Sasuke's dismay Neji was with the group, Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "he insisted and Hokage-Sama agreed to it so know we have one additional Shinobi."

After they had left the village Sasuke turned to Gaara, "so what is the real mission?"

It was Temari who answered, "We are aware of what happened four years ago and we also learned that the council of Konoha declared that no party could be sent to look for a certain missing Shinobi."

"So we are all aware of that fact," Sasuke said rather coldly.

"And buy hiring us we can go look for her without disobeying the council," Shikamaru said, "so that means you know where she is."

"We have an idea," Gaara said.

"And where did you get this idea?" Neji asked.

"Jiraiya-Sama," Temari answered.

**Three Days later**

They were in a small village in Iwa Mochi. They stopped at a little inn where they were greeted by an elderly woman, "more foreign Shinobi, we have been getting a lot of you lately."

"How many rooms do you have available?" Kakashi asked.

"We might have three will that be fine?" the woman said smiling at him.

"Yes, and I have one more thing to asked you. You said that you have been getting a lot of foreign Shinobi lately do they ever say why they were here?"

"No but they have been asking about this ghost town, to the North, rumors say it is where the Shirai Ryu use to live. It's on an Island about an hour boat ride out," she said smiling.

"Why do they ask about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I guess they are trying to steal the secrets of the Clan," she said shrugging handing over the keys to their rooms.

"Thank you very much," Kakashi said bowing. "I think tomorrow we check out the island," added in a whisper. That night Sasuke didn't sleep at all his thoughts as they so often did drifting to Naruko. But this time it was something more, it was the idea that he would see her again. It had been four years since he had seen her but it felt like much longer, but at the same time he remembers the day like it was yesterday. The morning couldn't come fast enough for Sasuke.

When it finally did come Sasuke was the first one wake, but he had a bad feeling like they weren't the only ones heading for the island today. They made it to the docks just in time to catch a boat that was willing to take them to the island.

Once on the island they their way into an abandoned village even thou it laid in ruins but still it showed signs of its former glory. They made his way to a building in the heart of the village the tall iron gates that surround it had been destroyed in places the wall full of holes, reminders of the battles that had once been waged her. They walked into the building once inside the air became thick with Chakra that pressed in on them crushing, them it a Chakra that was larger than that of most Kages.

Neji and Hinata both tried using their Byakugan but it didn't do any good the thick Chakra in the air made it impossible to trace the origins.

"Hello," a falsely sweet voice called from the shadows they all froze at the sound of the voice. They looked around but they couldn't see anyone. It seemed to becoming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time

"Hello," Sakura finally answered back.

"Why would seven Shinobi from Konoha and three from Suna come here?" the voice called out again.

"We are looking for someone," Sakura answered.

"You have found someone but, is it the someone you are looking for?" the voice seemed to be much closer and coming from a single source they looked up to see a blond girl with long hair bright blue eyes three whisker marks on her face. She wore black Shinobi sandals, an orange skirt and orange vest with a black midriff shirt. The years had been truly kind to her, she had been beautiful before but now she was stunning.

"Naruko?" Sasuke asked looking up at her in disbelief.

"The one and only," she said with a foxy grin, "so what bring you all the way out here?"

"You," Gaara said simply.

"Me, now why would you come all the way out here for me," she said jumping down, all of their faces turned bright red as she did this.

"We have come to take you back to Konoha," Kakashi said answered.

"Oh…and how do you plan on doing that with only ten Shinobi, Puppy-Sensei?" she asked still smirking. They all looked at Kakashi with a confused looked at the nickname.

"You seemed to be sure of your skills," Kankuro said watching her closely.

"I will make you a deal if you all can beat me I will return to Konoha if you can't and I let you live you must not come looking for me again," she said smiling sweetly at them, "Sensei isn't here right now so it will just be you all against me."

"You can't beat ten of us," Kiba shouted.

"Well if that is the case then you have nothing to worry about," she said still smiling. She walked passed them out of the building to a battle ground.

"Naruko I don't want to fight you, but if it is the only way to bring you back I will" Kakashi said, the rest of them stepped up to fight her as well but Kakashi put up his hand. "No I will do this on my own."

"Kakashi you are either every smart or over confident," she said still smiling.

"What does she mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"It's simple by fighting the ten of us all at once would seem like an advantage but it this situation where it would be in her advantage," Shikamaru explained.

"I still don't fallow," Kiba said.

"She has her full range of Jutsu available to her where we do not. If we use our Jutsu in this small battle field with so many of us being on the same team it is more likely we would hit each other instead of her," Shikamaru explained, "she is smarter than I thought which could be troublesome for us."

"Naruko I want to say I am sorry I wasn't able to save back then, I just wanted you to know that," Kakashi said to her.

"I know, but I am not that helpless little girl any more I don't need you coming in to save the day," Naruko said with a genuine smile.

"Look my man, our target met up with their target," a blond man in a black cloak said to a short man with a mask, indicating two men, one with white hair who was holding a sickle and with a grey hood and a black mask.

"It would seem so," the man said in a deep voice. Naruko turned to face the four Akatsuki members.

"You only sent two after me, my feelings have been hurt," Naruko said sadly, "and you didn't even send Itachi."

"So you know who we are?" asked the man with silver hair.

"Well I don't know who any of you are but I know your Akatsuki members," she said smiling. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," eight clones appeared they went off and attack, while she stood back and watch the battle. After her clones had been destroyed she smiled.

"What's do amusing," Kakzuzu asked.

"You will see," she said pulling out a single kunai she threw it at Sasori he blocked it with his tail but what happened no expect on one but Kakashi could explain she instantly appeared where the kunai was and was hit Sasori with her Rasengan destroying him completely.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu," Kakashi said his eye wide in shock and disbelief.

"Interesting, I thought only the Fourth Hokage could use that Jutsu," Kakzuzu said impressed at the girl's skills.

"This is only the beginning I have much more in store for you," she said grinning wickedly, her eyes turning crimson and three tomoes. She dodged an attack that came from behind her. She locked eyes with Hidan, "Got you," she said so only he could hear her.

She vanished from sight then he looked up to see her standing a few feet away, he charged her. She dodged his attack the best she could but she got cut on the face. He licked the blade his skin black with white marks, then he drew Jashin's symbol before stabbing himself in the heart. The genjutsu died away and he realized that he had not stabbed Naruko but Deidara.

"Wow at least you got a blond but I think that was the wrong blond," Naruko said mockingly.

"You bitch," he charged her she dodged his attack, and countering with her own, jamming two figures in shoulder causing him to drop his weapon then she got him in his other shoulder again and again in a similar manner.

"It can't be she just blocked every one of his chakra points!" Neji exclaimed. She jumped back as she dodged a puppets attack. 'I guess I don't have a choice I have to use it,' she thought to herself she looked glanced back at the others.

A clone appeared beside her, a strange howling screech filled the air "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," she threw it and it exploded catching them all in it. "Needle Jizo," her hair covered her body protecting herself from the blast. When the explosion died away he dropped the jutsu but she was horrified to see that one of them had gotten gingerly to his feet she had the strength for one last attack, she threw a kunai which he dodged she appeared behind him and struck him in the back with a Rasengan. She fell to her knees panting she was done. Her eyes turning back to normal, if that didn't work she would have to tap into the Kyuubi's Chakra which she didn't want to do unless she had no other choice.

"You are skilled and I see why you would be insulted that only two of us where coming after you," Sasori said, she turned to see a puppet that looked just like him on the ground.

"The heart," she said noticing the whole in the puppet next to her. She tried to get to her feet but she was too tired. "Well it looks like I have no choice do I," she said starting to get up.

"Naruko let me finish this as pay back for eleven years ago," Kakashi said smiling at her; she smiled back before hitting the ground.

**To Be Continued **


	15. A Call to Action

Naruko woke up she was in a cave alone at first appearance but she felt a strange Chakra she sat up looking around but there was no one insight.

"I would take it easy if I were you," called a cheery voice.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I!" she shouted as an orange masked man stepped into sight.

"I am just your friendly love able Tobi, and we are somewhere we can talk in private," he said in a cheer voice then she noticed that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds just like the four that she had dealt with earlier.

"So your apart of the Akatsuki?" she asked her eyes not leaving the man.

"No, not yet but I hope soon," he said as he jumped up and down clapping his hands childishly.

"So you thought if you hand me over to the Akatsuki and you would get a free ticket in," she said getting angry.

"No I just brought you here to talk," he answered.

"Don't fuck with me!" she shouted getting up and talking him, but her attack fazed right thru him.

"Fine I won't," his voice was different it lost all its cheeriness. She turned to attack him again but she was grabbed by the neck. "You are skilled I will give you, I can see you truly are their child."

Her eyes widened at his words, he knew who her parents were. He smiled at her reaction he set her down releasing her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice weak.

"I am Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha and I have tried to destroy the village a few times. The third time I was there I managed eliminated that cursed Uchiha clan so only three of us remain. I believe you know the other two Sasuke and Itachi."

"Why did you kill your own clan why did you let Sasuke and Itachi live?"

"I by that time I had no loyalty to that cursed clan who turned their back on me first, they thought I just wanted power and destruction," Madara said sitting down on the bed that she had been laying on.

"So that wasn't the case?" she asked.

"I just wanted to protect my people and all I desire is peace but no at the coast of our freedom. But that is not how they saw it," Madara said there was a hit of malice in his voice.

"So you happen to let those two live because?"

"It was Itachi's plan he said that he would help me get revenge on the Uchiha clan but in exchange I couldn't touch Konoha or his little brother. I latter found out that he took the mission to wipe out the Uchiha's to prevent a civil war and he was one of the few people that knew I was still alive."

"Your third time so what happened your first two times?"

"The first time I was defeated by Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage a man that I respected beyond any other until I met him, but I will get to that in due time. After my defeat Mito Uzumaki decided to make sure that Kyuubi was placed out of my reach by sealing it within her body in doing so she became the first Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi and the wife of the first Hokage. Sometime later when she neared the end of her life they found a new host. They choice a young girl by the name Kushina Uzumaki, and she would later to become the wife of the fourth Hokage. Do you know when the when the seal used to imprison the Kyuubi is at its weakest?"

Naruko shook her head slowly, "child birth she was pregnant but not many people know for many and obvious reasons. But I knew and I knew it was my chance to take my revenge on that village, so when the seal was at its weakest and gave Minato a choice, the life of his very young child or the life of his wife. He chose his child but he was a greedy man he tried to save his wife to no prevail. I freed the Kyuubi which was under my control but I soon found out why he had become Hokage at such a young age he broke my control over the fox and wounded me at the same time. He managed to stop the fox by imprisoning in his new born child body, his only daughter in hopes she could use the power to save the village, the village that would hate her for that same power."

"You mean my father was the fourth Hokage?" Her voice was shaking uncontrollable.

"Yes and your mother was the former Jinchuriki. But that is not why I came here to talk to you about," she looked up at him wondering what he could possible want if he was not talking her to the Akatsuki, "You recall a certain Sannin by the name of Jiraiya?"

"Yes what about him?"

"He died trying to protect you," Madara said getting to his feet.

"How?" she asked in horror Jiraiya was one of the strongest Shinobi, she had ever met he seemed unbeatable despite all his obvious flaws. Then it dawned on her, "you, you killed him!" she shouted ready to attack him again.

"No, I don't have the power right now to kill Jiraiya; it was one of my subordinates. He could have gotten away, but I wanted to met this child that he was willing to put all his faith in, who he was willing to die for and now that I have met you I can see why you are very talented just like your father and your sensei Hanzo Hasashi," Madara said his amusement at her shock was evident, "Yes I know about Hanzo Hasashi a man stronger than any of Kages and a man who cannot die even if there was someone strong enough to defeat him."

"How do you know all of this and why are you telling me this?"Naruko asked.

"I am telling you because I am offering you a chance to get your revenge for your Jiraiya in a tournament called Mortal Kombat and everything else will become clear in time," he said grabbing her shoulder. The next thing she knew she was standing in a hotel room, Sakura Hinata and Temari all fast asleep. She left the room deciding that she wanted to get some fresh air.

She sat on the roof of the hotel looking out at the moon, "I see you are awake," a voice said from behind her she turned to see Kakashi standing reading his usual book.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?"

"I am guessing something other than that?" Kakashi said smiling or rather his version of a smile.

"Do you know who my parents are?" she asked not looking at him.

"I was never told who your parents were," Kakashi answered truthfully.

"But you know who they were?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Yes I do," he said his voice flat as he looked into her bright blue eyes so full of pain.

"Tell me then, who are my parents," she said tears running silently down her face.

"I am sorry that is not my place to tell you," Kakashi answered.

"If you can't tell me who my parents are, than who will, who is going to tell me who my parents are!" Naruko shouted at him.

"Jiraiya-Sama will tell you when the time is right," Kakashi said in the same flat tone.

"But Ero-Sennin is dead," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked not sure what he heard.

"Nothing I am sorry that I shouted, good night Kakashi-Sensei," she said walking back off to her room.

She got back in her bed her mind racing with thoughts, maybe Ero-Sennin isn't dead and the fourth isn't my father. But then why would he go thru all of that just to talk and lie about what he wanted to talk about. The truth would be simple if she could prove if he was lying about Ero-Sennin than it would fallow reason that he was lying about who her parents were. But if he wasn't than that would just raise more questions. She finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

When she woke up she noticed something that she had last night it was a map to the location of Mortal Kombat tournament. She put the map in her pocket, before she met up with everyone agreeing that she would return to Konoha. She didn't tell them the sudden change in her attitude about returning to the village. No one questioned it because that had been what they wanted in the first place.

It was a few days before they had made it back to Konoha with her return came mixed reaction; it was a positive one with most of the younger Shinobi but the older generations were less than thrilled. She didn't really care the only reason she had returned was to find the truth and that rested with Jiraiya. The first place that she went was to Tsunade's office.

"Baa-Chan where is Ero-Sennin?" Naruko asked walking into Tsunade's office without knocking. She didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to figure out who this girl was that addressed her in such a manner.

"Naruko?" Tsunade finally said in shock.

"Yes now where is Ero-Sennin?" Naruko asked again.

"He is out looking for the Leader of a group known as the Akatsuki," Naruko looked horrified.

"Who did you send with him?" she asked her voice distant.

"No one he…" Naruko eyes looked deadened as she stared off into space.

"So it's true," she said in the same distant voice.

"What is true, Naruko what's wrong!" Tsunade said rushing over to Naruko placing her hands on her shoulder, "Naruko answer me please!"

"He is dead, Jiraiya is dead, so does that means was the rest true too?" she spoke in the same distant voice that.

"What do you mean Jiraiya is dead?" Tsunade asked in shock but Naruko didn't say anything else she just stood in shock but soon her shock turned to anger.

"Why?" she asked her eyes flashing crimson.

"Naruko," Tsunade said in concern.

"Why did you let him go, why did you send him to die!" she shouted at Tsunade, who looked in horror at the news of Jiraiya's passing. Naruko turned her back on the fifth Hokage walking from the office.

When she was sure that no one was around she opened the map to Mortal Kombat it started in a week. It had been decided the moment that Ero-Sennin had been killed she was going to be at the tournament and she would get her revenge, she was going to kill that bastard who had killed him no matter what. She had been in Konoha long enough she started off for the tournament.

**Uchiha Compound **

Sasuke was preparing to make his dinner when there was a knock on his door he opened it to see Kakashi standing there.

"Yo," he said leaning against the frame of the door.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked surprised to see his Sensei standing before him.

"I have come by to ask if you had seen Naruko according to Tsunade-Sama she was very upset about something," Kakashi said in his cool tone.

"No I haven't seen her since we returned," Sasuke answered wondering if she was with Shikamaru or even worse Neji. Kakashi seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I have already checked other places and I can't find her," Kakashi said starting to get worried.

"I know where she is or where she will be," Kakashi turned to see Itachi standing there watching the two of them. Sasuke made a move to attack but Kakashi stopped him.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked getting ready to fight if need but he hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

"She is on her way to a tournament, one in which I will be taking part in," Itachi said giving no signs that he wished to fight either.

"What is this tournament that she is taking part in?" Kakashi asked still not lowering his guard.

"Mortal Kombat it puts the world's strongest against each other, she has entered to face Jiraiya-Sama's killer," Itachi replied, "Kakashi-Senpai, Sasuke I will be looking forward to seeing you both at the tournament."

The next thing Itachi burst into hundreds of crows that flew off in every direction leaving behind a piece of paper, Kakashi picked it up and it was a map. They went to the Tsunade's office where there were already people waiting people they hadn't seen in years. Four members of the Lin Kuie stood before Tsunade.

"Kakashi have you found her?" Tsunade asked.

"No she has left for a tournament known as Mortal Kombat," Kakashi answered and by the look on her face she must have figured that out earlier. Then after a moment Kakashi spoke again, "Jiraiya-Sama is dead and she knew."

"How do you know he is dead?" Tsunade asked wondering how every but her already know this.

"Itachi told us when he told us about the tournament," Sasuke answered.

"Itachi he is here in the village?" Tsunade snapped.

"No it was just a clone sent to deliver a massage," Kakashi replied.

"We are joining this tournament as well along with Scorpion and Raiden-Sama," Sub-Zero said in his cool tone. Kakashi looked surprised that Raiden was entering the tournament.

"Who is Raiden?" Sasuke asked wondering what the big deal was about this guy.

"Raiden is a master of Lightening Jutsu along with wind, water and storm Jutsu, his skills are legendary some even say he is the strongest Shinobi alive," Sub-Zero explained.

"Sounds fun I think I will enter this tournament as well," Sasuke said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Kakashi, Sasuke I am assigning you a mission, you are to enter this tournament," Tsunade said.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I had computer troubles. I want your guys inputs on pairings so you can put your vote in a review or private massage **

**And as always thanks for reading ^_^ **


	16. brother vs brother Mortal Kombat begins

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said giving a slight bow of the head.

"Will it just be the two of us or will we get a full team?" Sasuke asked.

"Was there someone you had in mind?" Tsunade asked.

"No not really," Sasuke answered coolly.

"Well if that is all I think we should get going," Sub-Zero said coolly. He and the other Lin Kuie warriors started out the door but Hydro stopped beside Sasuke long enough to whisper something that only Sasuke could hear.

"Leave Naruko to me you have proven she is too much for you," Hydro said with a quick smirk as he left the room Sasuke glared at his retreating back. He and Kakashi fallowed them out the village.

**A week later **

The tension between Sasuke and Hydro was at an all time high, they made it very plan that they didn't like each other the only question now was who was going to try to kill who first Cyrax had given up on trying to play peace keeper but Frost was still up to the job but her patience's was wearing thin.

"If you don't both shut the hell up I will kill you both myself!" Frost said finally having enough of the two. Both Sasuke and Hydro fell silent but still shout each other evil looks, "you both are pathetic fighting over a girl that quite frankly might not like either of you."

They both started glaring at her but she just glared right back.

"How many do you think we will be bringing back with us?" Kakashi asked reading his book.

"One if they if we are lucky," Cyrax said in a bored tone as they all gathered in a large dining hall the filled with tables and the tables were covered in food. The first thing Sasuke noticed was a little blond girl sitting off by herself. But soon people started filling in the seats around her one of whom was Scorpion. Another was a man in a black and gold coolie hat, he had a tight fitting back hood and his elegant clothes were white blue and gold with the Kanji for Thunder God on his back. Another was a young man who looked to be about Itachi's age he wore a grey muscle shirt and red and black pants he had long black hair. The final man was about inch shorter than the dark haired man his face was blocked from view by his hat that had a large rim and looked like it was razor sharp.

Sub-Zero made his way towards the group. Scorpion eyes flashed towards them for a brief moment and paid them no more attention Naruko gave no sign that she had noticed any of them. But the other three turned to greet Sub-Zero, who began to introduce everyone.

"He is Raiden-Sama, and he is Liu Kang and Kung Lao," Sub-Zero said pointing to first the largest man with Thunder God on his back then to the man with the grey shirt and finally to the man with the deadly looking hat, "these are my students Hydro, Frost and Cyrax. They are Shinobi from Konoha Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes aren't they the candidates for the next Hokage?" Raiden asked looking at them. Naruko glanced over at them for only a brief moment.

"I don't know about me but he is," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"You sell yourself short, I have heard rumors of the great copy ninja the master of a thousand jutsu," the man named Liu Kang said. Kakashi smiled at the complement.

"Good evening ladies and gentle men you have all been gathered here to take part in a tournament. All of you are considered the best of the best," a man with a long back ponytail and piercing green eyes said to the crowd, "Tonight I wish for you all to enjoy yourselves for tomorrow the battle begins and it might be the last chance you get to relax. For you all who don't know my name is Shang Tsung, the host of this tournament. And the winner of this tournament will get the chance to make one request of me and if it's in my power I will oblige."

Scorpions eyes where fixed upon the man on the stage but he was unreadable, "the rules of the tournament are simple," the man continued; "The battles can be called at any time starting tomorrow at dawn. You lose the fight if you give up or rendered unable to fight weather it means you are unconscious or God forbid dead," he said still smirking.

"You have the right to challenge people outside of scheduled battles but both parties must agree to these battles," Shang Tsung said, "so enjoy your feast and our other accommodations for tomorrow beings Mortal Kombat."

Scorpion was the first to leave the table not touching any of the food or drinks. He didn't even say two words he sat the whole time watching Shang Tsung. He was shortly fallowed by Naruko. She made her way into the hall way and found her way blocked by a man in an orange mask.

"Tobi is so happy to see you here," he said in a cheery tone that caused her to frown. "Itachi-Senpai, no need for scary faces," he said causing her to turn around to see Itachi standing there. Itachi didn't say anything he just looked between the two of them for a moment.

"I know what you are doing," he finally said his eyes fixed on Tobi.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tobi is a good boy," he said in the cheery tone. Itachi walked off without another word.

"Naruko!" she turned in time to see Sasuke walking towards her.

"I was…" she looked back to see that Tobi had vanished, "wasn't doing anything," she said quickly.

"Oh so you thought that you would run off to find the person who killed one of the Sannin by yourself?" Sasuke asked sound a little annoyed.

"Why do you care what I do?" than a smile appeared on her face, Sasuke didn't like the way she was looking at him, "You never learn do you?" she said as she turned to walk away.

The next morning Sasuke knew who he wanted to fight and it didn't take long for him to fight. "Itachi I challenge you to Mortal Kombat," Sasuke said to Itachi who was sitting alone looking off towards the sky.

"Foolish little brother, you really think you can beat me?" Itachi asked his eyes moving towards Sasuke, "very well I will accept your challenge."

Itachi didn't move from his spot so Sasuke made the first move throwing a kunai at Itachi it hit him directly in the head but he turned into hundreds of crows. Sasuke looked around trying to find him. He felt a sinister presence behind him he turned around to and Itachi was standing there. Sasuke jumped back activating his Sharingan but Itachi hadn't. His cold black eyes fixed on Sasuke. Sasuke quickly pulled out two kunai and threw them at Itachi who was hit directly in the chest but again he turned into crows. These crows didn't fly away thou, they turned into shuriken they shout at him. Sasuke managed to block all of them. 'When did I get caught in his genjutsu?' Sasuke thought then he realized when he Itachi glanced at him their eyes had met for a moment. Sasuke broke the genjutsu and Itachi was still sitting in the same spot.

"Sasuke do you know why I let you live?" Itachi asked finally getting to his feet.

"You let me live so I can kill you," Sasuke said charging with a fully charged Chidori but as he did the last time that they met Itachi blocked the attack without a problem then he kicked Sasuke in the chest and pinned him to the ground.

"I let you live so you too could develop your Sharingan so when my eyes failed me I could take yours," Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke right eye out. Sasuke broke free of Itachi grasp behind Itachi was a strange shadow a shadow that was moving towards him. It was looking to take his other eye, he tried to run but he could he was frozen on the spot. Everything went black, but the next moment Sasuke could see again and again Itachi was sitting in the same place that he had been since the beginning of the fight.

"I won't fall into your genjutsu again," Sasuke shouted.

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs? So what is your reality? Now you know what I am going to do, how are you going to stop me?" Itachi asked Sasuke stood there frozen in place the genjutsu had felt so real he could break it, was Itachi truly that much stronger than him even after all the training he had done. Something made him look up and standing a little way off was Naruko, she was watching the fight. He knew if he wanted to help her, show her that he was not the same weak boy that she had known he had to defeat Itachi.

"I am going to kill you. I will make that my reality!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi noticed the change in his expression he glanced to see Naruko standing there he smiled slightly something that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Why are you smiling," he demanded.

"Nothing," he replied.

**Flash back**

Itachi walked down the hall knocking on a door it opened revealing a little blond girl in boxers and an oversized t-shirt, "what do you want?" she asked rather coldly.

"Tomorrow Sasuke is going to challenge me, you should be there," Itachi said coolly.

"Why?" Naruko asked wondering what he was up to.

"I am his hurtle that he must overcome, but you must be his inspiration to overcome that hurtle," he said walking off leaving a confused Naruko, "one more thing." He said stopping dead in his tracks.

**End Flash Back**

"Let's begin this final bout between us," Itachi said coolly.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," both brother created blast that met in causing an explosion. After the flames had died down Sasuke noticed that Itachi had his right eye closed he thought that he had injured him because blood running down his face. But he realized that was not the case when his eye opened and black flames shout out.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fireball Jutsu," a dragon made of fire shout out and hit the black flames but the black flames easily over powered Sasuke's Jutsu. Sasuke managed to escape the black flames that were consuming everything that they touched. Sasuke noticed that something was not right Itachi looked weak weaker than he should have been. Sasuke Charged another Chidori, Itachi dodged it but just barely. Sasuke noticed that Itachi was slower now too, Sasuke wondered if it was because of Itachi's last jutsu or was it because of something else. But regardless of the reason he was going to end it now.

Sasuke made another Chidori but this time he did not go after Itachi, "I created this jutsu just for you Itachi," Sasuke said as lightening filled the sky "Kirin" a large dragon appeared and came crashing down there was a bright light blinding everyone around.

When it faded Sasuke thought it had finished, but he was wrong Itachi was still standing surrounded by a strange flame that started taking form around him.

"That is a nasty Jutsu if it wasn't for Susanoo I would have been killed, and this Sasuke is my final jutsu, I have showed you all my tricks now it's time to get what I came for," Itachi said walking slowly towards Sasuke.

"No stay away," Sasuke said throwing kunai but they just bounced off the Susanoo. Sasuke was drained there was no way for him get away. Itachi was right in front of him his hand out stretched but instead of going for his eyes Itachi bopped him on the forehead.

Itachi whispered something to him as he said smiling at Sasuke before falling forward into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke fell to the ground completely drained still holding his brother, not understanding what was going on. His vision was becoming blurring but the last thing he made out was Naruko making her way towards him.

**Flash back**

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on the porch of their home, "Nisan why does it seem like you don't have time for me anymore?" Sasuke said looking over at his big brother who was staring blankly into space.

"I am sorry Sasuke, my duties as ANBU keep me rather busy," Itachi answered.

"But you are never around," Sasuke said pouting.

"You and I are flash and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you hate me. That's what big brothers are for."

"But I could never hate you," Sasuke said.

_Fast Forward_

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run away cling to your life," Itachi said to Sasuke after he had killed everyone else.

_Fast Forward_

"Forgive me Sasuke… it ends with this," Itachi said with a smile as poke his forehead like he did when they were younger.

**End Flash back **

Sasuke shout up it all started making sense Itachi had done this all him but now the only question is…why.

**To Be continued**


	17. Goodbye

Sasuke shout up it all started making sense Itachi had done this all him but now the only question is…why.

Sasuke soon noticed that he was not alone, sitting beside him asleep was Naruko, and she was covered in bruises looking as if she had been in a nasty fight. When he remembered where he was he and the more he thought about it he would have been more surprised if she hadn't. He was going to wake her up when he noticed someone else in an orange mask.

"I would let her just sleep for now," the man in the mask said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked glaring.

"Me? my name is Madara Uchiha, I helped your brother destroy the Uchiha clan," he said moving his mask aside revealing his Sharingan, without knowing what happened Madara was covered in black flames. Madara fell into shadows, but he was only gone for a second and when he reappeared he looked as if had never been attack, "it looks like Itachi wanted to keep me from you. It seems he figured I knew more than I was letting on."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Keep your voice down you might walk up out little friend," Madara said, "If you knew the truth would it change your feels towards Itachi?"

Sasuke didn't say anything the only thing that he could think about was killing the man before. Madara seemed to guess what he was thinking, "your brother let you kill him I won't be so kind."

"What the hell are you talking about, he didn't let me kill him," Sasuke said glaring at Madara.

"Yes he did do you really think someone as weak as you could defeat Itachi? You are nowhere near Itachi's league. If he would have been so sick I think he might have been stronger than me," Madara said taking pleasure in the effect that his words were having on Sasuke, "the truth about Itachi is that he hated violence, he only killed his clan to save you and the village he loved so much."

"You're lying!" Sasuke shouted.

"Keep your voice down, but it is true. You see the relations between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of the Konoha was strained to the point that a civil war could have broken out at any moment. It all started with the Kyuubi attack, the Uchihas were blamed for this and rightly so it was an Uchiha who was responsible for the attack. It was I who released the Kyuubi on the Konoha, but I was throttled once again by a Hokage who trapped the Kyuubi inside a child."

"The Forth Hokage killed the Kyuubi," Sasuke said in surprise.

"No he didn't you can't kill the Kyuubi even someone as skilled as he. The truth is that you know the Kyuubi how well…that I don't know."

"Really I think I would know if I knew a demon," Sasuke said snapped.

"So is that all she is to you a demon?" Madara asked.

"Who is she?"

"I thought that was obvious," Madara said turning to the sleeping girl.

"Naruko is the Kyuubi?" Sasuke said in shock.

"Does that change the way you see her, do you see her as a monster? Do you see her as a demon?"

Sasuke just watch Naruko and everything started to make sense, why everyone hated her, why she left Konoha, why she was so powerful.

"Well after that the third Hokage tried to repair the relations with the Uchiha but when that failed they sent your brother to destroy them to prevent a civil war, and he knew I was still alive so he found me and offered me a chance for revenge on the Uchiha clan that had turned their back on me under two conditions. One I didn't touch the rest of Konoha and I didn't harm you."

"That can't be true."

"But it is he killed his mother his father, his best friend, his lover, he killed everyone, everyone but you, you were more important to him than the village itself," Madara said, " he wanted you to become a hero known for killing the traitorous Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. Now you know the truth what will you do."

"I don't know…" Sasuke answered his gaze falling into his knees.

"It is time for your next battle, I don't think Naruko can handle fighting any more of your battles for you and hers," Madara said vanishing, this caused Sasuke to look over at the sleeping Naruko. Sasuke got up and walked out and he was surprised to see his opponent was Hydro.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have been waiting to this day for a long time, but I was half expecting to see Naruko considering she has been fighting your battles lately," Hydro said smugly.

"No you are going to see why the Uchiha is known by all and feared by all," Sasuke said his eyes changing from his usual Sharingan into his Mangekyu Sharingan, "don't worry this will not last long."

"You think those eyes of yours will save you from me?" Hydro asked smirking. They both got ready to fight both ready and more than willing to kill the other. Kakashi, who had just finished his match, was watching from a distance knowing this was not going to end well; honestly he would be surprised if at least one of them ended up dead.

But Kakashi wasn't the only one watching the match from a distance, Madara was enjoying his handy work, Sasuke would show he was worthy of the name Uchiha or he would die. He could have scripted it any better and soon he would push Naruko to her breaking point and his plans would be that much closer to coming a reality.

Both young Shinobi, where showing their considerable skills black flames shout from Sasuke's eye, instantly engulfing Hydro but when the flames died away there was a puddle of water where he had been. "Good Sasuke but no good enough," he turned just in time to see ice kunai flying at him. Everyone thought that it was over but the tables had turned in an instant. Black flames surrounded Sasuke they, they started to form of a warrior.

"Susanoo, very interesting he has more skill than I give him credit for," Madara said smirking beneath his mask. He noticed Naruko was awake and she was watching the fight her expression one full of fear.

"That's enough," she said but neither of them heard her or neither of them was paying her any attention. They continued to fight Hydro hesitant to get near Sasuke for the fact he had no idea what the jutsu was that Sasuke was using.

"I said that's enough!" she shouted but still they continued to fight. Madara appeared beside Naruko.

"Why do you want them to stop?" Madara asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Because, they are my friends," she answered.

"Really, because they don't care about you, Sasuke said it himself you are nothing but a monster," Madara said in a whisper.

"No, he would say something like that," Naruko said shaking her head.

"But it is, the only reason he come to look for you in the first place is he didn't want anyone else to have your powers he hates you along with everyone else in Konoha," Madara said loving the effect his words were having on her, "why do you think that they are willing to kill each other knowing that you care for both the other. If they cared for you they would never put you through that."

"Leave me alone!" she shouted a large amount of chakra filled the air this caused the two to stop fight it blew Madara back. The red chakra swirled around her, her eyes no longer blue but red.

"Naruko," Sasuke and Hydro said in unison as they both took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me," she shouted the chakra became more intense they stopped dead in their tracks as she vanished from sight.

"This is too perfect at this rate the seal will break on its own and the world will be at my feet, just a few more things I need for that to happen," Madara said to himself vanishing. He reappeared before Shang Tsung, "you will fight Scorpion."

"And why would I do that?" Shang Tsung said coldly.

"Because it is all part of my plan to push Naruko over the edge," Madara answered.

"What is so important about this child?"

"She is the one who possesses the Kyuubi," Madara answered.

"Then why not just take her like you did the others?"

"Because even without the aid of the Kyuubi she would be difficult to take down because of her own skills and Scorpion, it seems that someone has given her both Sharingan and Byakugan," Madara answered.

"Very well," Shang Tsung said leaving in search of Scorpion. It didn't take long for Shang to find him. He was with Naruko who was still upset but she had gotten her chakra back in check.

"Scorpion I challenge you to Mortal Kombat," Shang Tsung said in his cool tone.

"Naruko I have thought you ever secret of my clan and either way this turns out this is goodbye," Scorpion said in tone that only she could hear.

"Sensei what are you talking about?" Naruko asked confused.

"This is the man who killed my clan and killed my family," Scorpion said turning to Shang Tsung, "my name is Hanzo Hassashi you killed my family and now I am going to kill you."

Shang Tsung just smiled as he quickly made hand signs, "Summoning: Enslaved Souls," two people appeared before him a woman and a young boy both smiling happily at Scorpion.

"Hanzo," the woman said lovingly.

"Daddy," the boy said beaming at his father.

"This is the final fair well where I am going I will not see you on the other side," Scorpion said his blank eyes leaving the face of his family.

"If you die without trouble I will release their souls," Shang Tsung said.

"No I will kill you and set them all free and we will reside in hell together for all times," Scorpion said as fire shot up from the earth Shang Tsung was barely able to dodge the attack. A green blast barely missed Scorpion who vanished in a burst of flames and reappearing behind Shang Tsung, Scorpion kicked Shang Tsang right in the face. Shang Tsung got slowly to his feet, "Summoning: Enslaved Souls," the whole Shirai Ryu clan appeared.

"Hanzo is that you?" a few asked looking at the yellow specter Shinobi before them.

The eldest of the men looked around at the clan who was facing the greatest warrior among them, before he spoke, "are we here to fight you Hanzo?" Scorpion didn't say anything but he knew what his silence meant.

"It is good to see you again my boy but I wish it was under circumstances," the grandmaster said taking a deep breath, "but before we are forced to fight you I just wish to tell you that you have carried on the name of the Shirai Ryu very well."

Scorpion then began to fight with his clans men, he found it more difficult than it should have been, fighting those he once fight beside those he considered his family, those he would have given his life for now he had to return them back to the other world.

Fighting each of them with taijutsu was taking too much time, he hated to make do this to them but he didn't have a choice, "Fire Style: Hell Fire Jutsu," there was an intense blast of fire that shout up from the ground consuming everyone. The fire died down only Scorpion and Shang Tsung remained. In his usually blank emotionless eyes was pain.

"Shang Tsung, I am going to end this," Scorpion said he started to fade away but his chakra was stronger than ever, "get over here!"

A spear shot from his hand hitting Shang Tsung in the chest and pulled him over towards Scorpion. When Shang Tsung got close enough Scorpion grabbed him by the throat and both men vanished.

"Sensei, Sensei!" Naruko shouted but there was no sign of Scorpion.

"SENSEI!" she shouted tears running down her face as she fell to her knees.


End file.
